The Unknown One
by imaginary-shadow
Summary: What if when Edward left Bella, he spent some time with a girl in order to get over Bella? Edward has no idea she got pregnant. What will happen when Edward's unknown daughter will knock on his door? Will Bella forgive him again? And what if both sisters are tied to one boy. One by love and the other one by destiny. Which daughter's happiness Edward's going to sacrifice?
1. Chapter 1: The Pilot

**AN: I am really really sorry everyone that I am deleting all the chapters and starting over again. Suddenly I don't like the plot I had in my mind before and got a new one. I'm not deleting this story and starting new one because the OC of the story is same and I don't want to change anything about her. That's why I am rewriting this story. If you haven't understood it by reading the summery, let me clear it up here, this is going to be a Renesmee x Alec x OC story. And obviously the OC and Renesmee are sisters, well half sisters. There's going to be a lot of complications, drama and heartbreak in this story. I really hope you would give this story a chance. Thank you.  
**

**Chapter 1: The Pilot**

**Five Years Ago...**

_"It's still alive. Hurry up! Hurry up!" _

_"How's it even possible?" _

_"Will you just SHUT UP and hurry up. Give me the scalpel" _

_The surgeons opened up a young woman's pregnant belly, a dead young woman's pregnant belly and pulled out a living breathing and bawling baby. The surgeons sighed in relief once the baby is out and safe. _

_"It's a girl" the nurse announced. The baby is slowly stopping to cry as she got to breath in fresh air.  
_

_"It's a fucking miracle. How long has it been since the mother officially died?" asked one surgeon. _

_"Almost twelve hours surgeon" informed the nurse. _

_"This body actually came in for autopsy" said one surgeon. _

_"This is impossible" said the young assistant surgeon. Still having a hard time believing the baby is alive. It's not like the mother's heart was still working or she had any advanced support system helping her keep the baby alive. She wasn't only brain dead. The mother was completely dead by brain and by heart. The baby should have died within three minutes.  
_

_"Well Billy, miracle happens in this operation theater every once in a while. But I must say this-" the senior surgeon took the baby from the nurse's hands and looked at it quite affectionately "This is a real miracle. Something I haven't witnessed in my entire career and believe me I've seen a lot of things in my life"_

_"Sir, what's going to happen to this baby now. Her mother is already dead and we don't even know this woman's name let alone anyone related to her" said a young nurse. She is feeling very sorry for the new born baby. Rumors have it that the woman was staying at a cheap motel room with fake name and ID. The cleaner found the body couple of hours later the woman died with the baby inside her. _

_"Well in that case, she's going to live in an orphanage until a nice family adopts her" said the older surgeon sighing out heavily "We can only wish her the best. I have a feeling she is going to become something great one day. She is after all a miracle" _

_"Can we at least name her?" asked the young nurse. She is feeling so attached with the baby already. If she could she would have adopted the baby herself. _

_"Do you have a name in your mind?" asked the surgeon Billy. The nurse looked at the baby and thought of something for a moment. _

_"Well since it's clear that she is a fighter and quite a strong one she is-"_

_"So?" asked Billy_

_"So, I've a perfect name for her. Valerie. It means strong in Latin" explained the nurse. _

_"I like Valerie. And she is indeed strong and healthy" said the senior surgeon. _

_"Well Valerie it is then"_


	2. Chapter 2: Two Different Lives

**Chapter 2: Two Different Lives**

**Valerie's POV **

It's my birthday today. Well that's what my birth certificate states. I'm five years old, technically but I've a body of a seventeen year old. This fact alone proves that I'm not human. Because humans don't grow up so fast. I'm strong, fast and I grow up every single day. But lately I felt like my growth is slowing down. It's still unusual though. This abnormal trait alone led me to ask myself one question every now and then 'if not human than what am I?' I've no idea. A demon, a witch, perhaps I am some sort of mythical creature. An evil being? My first parents who adopted me called me an antichrist and tried to kill me. They thought that because I was growing up too fast. Abnormally fast. Though later they killed themselves. I often ask myself, did I kill them? If I did then I must be something evil. Sister Rose-Anne says that taking human life is one of the greatest sins. Am I really the child of the Satan? Am I born to destroy the world and the good in it? The questions never got any answers. Not in FIVE years.

After my first parents committed suicide together, my second parents got rid of me by dumping me in a trash cane as soon as they adopted me and they disappeared somewhere. My third parents were kind enough to return me to an orphanage. A different one though. Not to the one they adopted me from. In that orphanage I found sister Rose-Anne and I cried and pleaded to her to let me stay in the orphanage and not let anyone else adopt me again. She was denying at first but when I tried very hard to persuade her she suddenly agreed and since then she has kept me hidden from the world and took care of me.

Some times it feels like I am making her do everything. As if she isn't willing. But then again sister Rose-Anne showed me kindness and affection on more than one occasion. She wouldn't have done that if she was being forced to look after me. But then again sometimes her behavior really hurts me. Especially when she looks at me like I am some sort of an evil monster. Since I could remember and I remember even my dead mother's face, all I have known from people around me is hatred, fear, curiosity, and rarely a brief moment of affection and kindness. All this negative emotions directed towards me should have turned me bitter, hateful, and angry but I am too curious about the mysteries of the world and myself to focus on my feelings and emotions. Specially the negative ones. Besides, it's not like I have to deal with a lot of people. I only have sister Rose-Anne. I don't even go to school like other human kids like me. Therefore I am very little educated. I only know what Sister Rose-Anne taught me. And I've learned a few things since I started going out. But since I don't interact with anyone, I get to learn very limited things. I know a lot about mythical creatures though since I've been looking for answers ever since I could read books.

"Sister Rose-Anne" I called and sister looked up from a sheet of paper she was reading.

"What?" sister asked with annoyed tone of voice. I've clearly disturbed her.

"Sister it's my birthday today" I said with nervousness and hesitation in my voice.

"So?"

"I was thinking if I could celebrate it. The other day, I saw some people celebrating a child's birthday by cutting cake and blowing candles. I heard it's... some kind of tradition" I spoke very softly and hopefully. Sister Rose-Anne sighed out heavily.

"Yes Valerie, you're right. It is a tradition. But for humans" sister spat the human word at me and glared at me hatefully "Are you a human?"

"No" I whispered out the answer. My voice shook a little but sister Rose-Anne ignored it.

"Valerie I really feel that you shouldn't go outside. Not that you would ever listen to my wise words. I simply don't understand. What is the point in learning about a world where you don't belong? And who knows one day you might end up killing someone out there?" said Sister Rose-Anne with bitter tone of voice. She always speaks this way with me. Sister doesn't fear me. Not that I want her to. But she hates me. And she doesn't fear to show her hatred towards me because she knows that I will never hurt her. After all she takes care of me. Even if unwillingly. I am depended on her and sister knows it.

"I'll never kill anyone sister" I said softly after a moment. Sister Rose-Anne however scoffed at that.

"Says the creature who killed her own mother" and that's it. There is nothing else I can say to defend myself now. I only sighed out heavily and prepared to leave the room and go back to the attic where I practically live. When I turned around I heard sister Rose-Anne say -

"Bloody monstrous murderer" for a moment I felt like turning around again and walk up to sister Rose-Anne and then break her neck like a twig but instead I walked away. In the attic I lit a small candle and drew a cake on the paper. I closed my eyes and made a wish then I blew the candle. What I wished for? I wished to find out about myself. Who or for more appropriate word, what am I? Little did I know that my wish would really come true very soon?

**Renesmee's POV**

It's my birthday today. I'm only three years old but I already look fourteen. I don't know at which age I'm gonna stop growing. Since aunt Alice can't see it happening, no one knows about it from beforehand. Since it's my birthday, aunt Alice is throwing a huge party for me. Mom and Dad are obviously planning something big for me. And Jacob, well I've no idea what he's up to. But I'm sure it's something crazy and that I'll love it anyway. Jacob's my best friend. Yes, I know that I'm his imprint and we are soul mates but I don't have any romantic feelings towards Jacob. At least not yet. For now, we're just friends. Jacob said it himself, he'll be whatever I need him to be and I need a friend from Jacob, not a lover. But if I ever feel any different towards Jacob, he'll be the first one to know about it. And I know he'll be more than happy about it.

"Renesmee sweetheart, are you ready?" asked Bella my mum as she stood at the door.

"Yes mummy, how do I look?" I asked swirling around so that she could see every bit of the dress I am wearing. Aunt Rosalie picked it up for me. And do I really need to say that it's gorgeous. The dress is meant for me. It's a Prussian blue color dress. It's just perfect.

"You look beautiful honey" said mum as she walked over to me with smile gracing her lips "My little angel" mum kissed my cheeks and hugged me with all the love she has for me.

"Our little angel" said Daddy standing beside mum. Vampires are fast but my dad is the fastest. I'm slower than vampires but a lot faster than humans.

"Daddy" I squealed happily and hugged daddy as well. He hugged me back as if I'm his life. And I am. My mom and me are the reasons of his existence in this world.

"Happy birthday sweetheart" mom dad wished me.

"Thanks mummy! Thanks Daddy!" Right then aunt Alice appeared at the door.

"Nessie, come on. Everyone's waiting for the birthday girl" aunt Alice dragged me downstairs as my parents followed us. Once we got downstairs, I saw everyone there. My entire family, The pack which is my second family, grandpa Charlie and grandma Sue and of course my Jacob. Everyone has smile on their face. I'm glad that the occasion of my birthday brought everyone together and now everyone's having a good time and enjoying the party.

"Happy birthday Nessie" Jacob wished me with a huge grin and gave me a tight hug. It made me giggle.

"Happy returns of the day sweetie" said grandma Esme as she hugged me. Then grandpa Carlisle wished me and hugged me. One by one everyone hugged me and wished me 'happy birthday'. At that moment I realized, I am so lucky to have so many people love me and care about me.

"Renesmee, it's not possible not to love you. You're very precious honey. We're blessed to have you in our lives" said daddy reading my mind of course. I smiled at him and gave him a tight hug.

"Okay, Nessie, what's first, presents or the cake?" asked uncle Emmett who's very excited about the present he got me. He's on a bet with uncle Jasper that I'm gonna like his gift more than anyone else's.

"The cake" the pack yelled in unison. The wolves could barely think of anything else when food is in front of them. I laughed out loud at their anxiety.

"Then you should definitely go with presents first Renesmee" said aunt Rosalie smiling bitter sweetly at the wolves. They're never gonna get along.

"Rose, Jacob, it's Renesmee's birthday. Let her decide" there grandma Esme put a stop to the argument before it could get ugly. She's the best. Dad smiled at my thoughts and agreed with me non-verbally.

"How about we open half of the presents before cutting the cake and the other half afterwards?" I suggested as I didn't want to disappoint anyone.

"That's a great idea sweetheart" said mom and kissed the top of my head.

"Okay, so who's first?" asked aunt Alice and for a few minutes the immature ones argued about who should give me the first gift. Somehow the problem was solved. Grandpa Carlisle and grandma Esme got me a locket with my name engraved onto it elegantly. It's beautiful. Grandpa Charlie and grandma Sue, got me a book of poems since I love reading poems. Aunt Alice and Aunt Jasper brought me a Porsche that I can't wait to learn to drive. Way to spoil me more. Aunt Rosalie gave me a set of diamond earrings that actually matches well with grandma Esme's locket. Perhaps they planned the gifts together. I loved it. Then came uncle Emmett. A huge smile plastered on his face and a huge, I mean a huge box in his hands. When he put it down, I realized that the height of the gift is almost as tall as me. I glanced at my dad from the corner of my eyes and saw him shaking his head to himself. It actually got me more excited. I eagerly opened uncle Emmett's gift. And guess what, there was another gift box inside the first one. I opened it too and found another smaller gift box. Inside that was another smaller gift box. After opening five more gifts, I found the real present. A medium sized stuffed toy, A Pooh.

"Emmett" aunt Rosalie scolded uncle Emmett angrily while the wolf pack found it funny and laughed. Actually I laughed too. Uncle Emmett was right. I love that cute Pooh. It'll always remind me of uncle Emmett.

"Okay my turn now" said Jacob. He came up to me and handed me a key. I looked at him with confusion.

"What's this?" I asked curiously.

"That's the key to Jake's heart" said Quil teasingly and Jake shook his head at that.

"Actually that's the key to your tree house. I know you've been thinking about a tree house for a while. So, I made one for you. It's close from here" said Jake and I could hear his heart beating. Is he worried that I wouldn't like his gift? Well he can't be more wrong.

"Oh my god. Thank you Jake. Oh my god. I can't believe you actually built me a tree house. Thank you so much" I hugged him tightly. I turned to my parents.

"Mom dad, can I go see the tree house after the party please please please?"

"Sure sweetheart. It's your birthday" said mom giving Jacob an appreciative smile along with dad. My parents haven't given me their present yet. They believe in saving the best for the last.

"Okay, let's cut the cake now" said Aunt Alice and we all gathered around the huge cake which is a barbie cake. I love barbies. Aunt Alice lit the candles. There are three of them.

"Make a wish Ness"

"Come on Nessie" I looked at mom and dad as they smiled at me.

"Make a wish honey" said mom. I closed my eyes and wished -

"_May love and happiness never ends in our lives" _


	3. Chapter 3: Starting Of The Adventure

**AN: Thank you guest and Maiannaise for your reviews. Thank you for giving the story a second chance. I hope this chapter answers all your questions. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Starting Of The Adventure**

**Valerie's POV **

Humans fascinate me. They make me curious. Make me ask questions about myself. Such as why do I heal almost immediately if wounded but humans don't? How can I run so fast? How can I hear and see things that a human would never see or hear? Why my sense of smell so sharp? And my growth is the biggest mystery here? Humans would consider me a freak without any doubt. And perhaps I am one. I wish I would come across someone like me. Someone who could answer all my questions. Sister Rose-Anne can tell me anything about humans but she has no idea about me. How could she? She has never seen anyone like me before. I doubt there is anyone like me out there. She always tells me that if I am not careful and controlled, I could turn into a ruthless killer. That I would end lives of innocent people. Am I really a killing machine then? But I haven't hurt anyone in five years. Well not that I know of. I am still not sure about my first parents' suicides.

"Valerie" sister Rose-Anne called me.

"Yes sister"

"Valerie I have something for you" she said and I frowned in confusion. What could it be?

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"I've been doing some research lately and I found something" she said and I immediately got excited.

"About me?"

"Not really but almost five years ago, there were some killings and kidnappings happening in Seattle. It got the entire state on red alert. Police never found any suspect or anyone guilty of the crimes. So, I was thinking may be something like you did that" I sighed out a little and ignored all the insults she put in the sentence. I took the newspaper cuttings from her hand. I went through them one by one. Dead bodies were found, people disappeared mysteriously and never returned home. It was a difficult time for Seattle residents. But it happened a long time ago. How that's gonna help me? Besides, what's the guarantee _something_ like me caused all that?

"Thank you sister" I said politely. Sister Rose-Anne taught me to be very polite. And I've learned to be that way even though most of the time sister herself would say mean things to me. But I don't want to be that way.

"So, when are you leaving for Seattle? The cops over there should be able to give you more details about those killings" said sister Rose-Anne hopefully. I sighed out and looked at her.

"You want me to leave, don't you?" I asked her straight away.

"Yes" said Sister at once. "I can't live with a monster anymore" I watched as sister held onto the cross in her hand very tightly. As if I am an evil being and the cross is going to protect her from me.

"As you wish sister. I'll leave. I've been thinking about leaving myself" I said with a bit of sadness in my voice but sister never notices such things. Or chooses not to do so.

"Very well. Start packing then. Not that you own a lot of things" said sister with stern tone of voice. I sighed out heavily. Without saying anything else, I went back to the attic and started packing. It only took me ten minutes. Because as sister Rose-Anne said, I don't own a lot of things. When I came back downstairs, sister was eagerly waiting for me to leave. From the look on her face, I could tell that she is relieved that I'm leaving and she's never going to miss me. Still, I walked up to her to thank her and say good bye.

"Sister, thank you for everything you did for me" before I could say anything else, sister Rose-Anne scoffed at that.

"I didn't really have any choice in that matter, did I?" what sister said, hurt me a lot. And this time I couldn't stay quiet anymore.

"Please stop hating me for once" I said looking straight into her eyes "What have I ever done to you? Why do you hate me so much?"

"What are you talking about dear?" my head snapped up and my eyes widened as I heard that. Sister Rose-Anne had this look on her face as if she has no clue what am I talking about. And her voice was so soft and loving this time. She never speaks to me this way.

"Valerie, why would you think that I hate you? I don't hate you. I can never hate you" said sister and she really meant it. I blinked couple of times, in confusion.

"You don't hate me?" I questioned with confusion. Sister Rose-Anne looked extremely troubled.

"No of course not. Why would you even think that Valerie?"

What is going on? What just happened? Sister is acting as if someone brainwashed her. And perhaps that someone is me. Did I do something? But what? I thought about it for a moment then looked into sister's eyes once again.

"Sister, forget everything about me. Forget that you knew me" I said with strong tone of voice. Sister Rose-Anne blinked once then she looked at me as if she has no idea who am I.

"Who are you?" sister asked me.

"Sister, you don't know me?" I asked. I'm starting to freak out now. What is wrong with me? How am I able to do this? However I have a feeling that I've done this before. Only unknowingly.

"No, who are you? And what are you doing in my house?" sister asked with confusion in her voice and a little bit fear as well. Without saying anything, I ran out of the door in human speed. I kept running on the pedestrian road. I wanted to run faster but a city like Los Angeles never sleeps and there's always someone on the road. As I didn't want to draw attention to myself, I ran at a fast but human speed. Running I reached the grey hound bus station. Once I got there I stopped and started to think. Should I really go to Seattle? What if I don't find anything there? But what if I do? After contemplating for a while, I decided to go there. I was going to hitchhike before since I don't have the money to buy tickets but now I'm going to try something. I walked up to one of the counters. A lady is working there.

"Yes, miss how can I help you?"

"I need a ticket to Seattle please" I said

"Very well. Are you going to travel alone?" I nodded my head.

"How many baggage do you have?" I showed her my back pack which is my only luggage.

"Would you like to pay by credit or cash?" the lady asked. I looked straight into her eyes and inhaled a deep breath.

"You're going to give me the tickets for free" my heart started beating faster. What if whatever I can do, doesn't work with this lady?

"Of course. Here's your ticket. Your bus leaves within an hour" I sighed in relief and walked away from the counter with the ticket. Now I must find out what am I? I can't live without not knowing anymore. Especially after this. Hopefully in Seattle, I'll find some answers. I really hope so.

**Renesmee's POV **

Jacob and I are at my tree house. I'm learning how to speak Japanese now. I've already learned Spanish, French, Korean, Hindi, and my personal favorite is Italian. Not to brag or anything but I know more than college students when it comes to subjects like, history, biology, physics, chemistry, literature. But learning things the way I do, isn't fun at all. I wish to go to school but mom said I have to wait since I'm still growing up though not as fast as before.

"Jacob, will I ever be able to go to school?" I asked with sad tone of voice. Jacob immediately got worked up. He can't stand to see me upset.

"Of course Nessie. Of course you'll go to school one day. Meet other people. Make new friends" Jacob said with excited tone of voice to cheer me up. I remained quiet for a moment.

"Jacob, what if I meet a boy there and start liking him?" I asked with serious tone of voice but Jacob started laughing. I really want to know if I'll be hurting Jacob if I fall for someone else. Seeing the seriousness in me, Jacob stopped laughing and sighed out before speaking up again.

"Nessie, I'm your best friend. Ever since you were born all I ever wanted for you to be happy and safe. And that's what I'll ever want. If you want, I'll always be your best friend. But -"

"But?"

"But if you like another boy and he doesn't treat you right or hurt you in anyway, I'll kill him" I grinned happily at that. With Jacob, I will never have to fear getting hurt. Physically or emotionally.

"Deal" I said happily and we both laughed.

"Let's go back" said Jacob "I think I can smell chocolate cake. Esme must be cooking again" I laughed at that and we went back home.

"Minasan, kon'nichiwa (Hello everyone)" I said as Jacob and I entered the house. Everyone greeted us back in Japanese. Grandma Esme is really baking in the kitchen. Jacob walked over there immediately.

"Nessie, we're going shopping tomorrow. I've seen it already" said aunt Alice, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Oh no" said uncle Emmett grumpily. Alice going to shopping means me, mom, and aunt Rosalie will obviously go along with her or she's gonna kill us and dad, Jacob, uncle Jasper and uncle Emmett are going to carry all our bags. And there are going to be a lot of bags for sure. Since it's going to be one of the big shopping trips that aunt Alice has every month.

"But where are we going?" I asked excitedly ignoring uncle Emmett's complains. Aunt Alice grinned and answered -

"To Seattle"

**Valerie's POV **

Seattle is different than LA. The weather is cooler here. And definitely a less glamors city but I like it more than I liked LA. However I think I like Seattle more because I'm kind of free here and I'm on an adventure. Back in LA I only knew how to live in an attic and be miserable all the time. Sister Rose-Anne's hatred towards me caused a lot of depression as well. No one hates me in Seattle. As I walked down the pedestrian road, I looked around with excitement in my eyes. My new found power gave me a lot of confidence and allowed me to be happy for once. Walking, I came across a shopping mall. A huge one. I looked down at myself. Wearing an old and torn in places shirt, an old pair of jeans and old converse shoes. They are just begging me to show them mercy and asking me to not wear them anymore. I think buying some new clothes and shoes using my new power wouldn't hurt anyone much. Making up my mind, I started to walk towards the entrance of the shopping mall. But I bumped into someone as I was staring at the building rather than my way. I looked up to see the person I bumped into and saw a girl around the age of fourteen. She's a pretty looking girl with big brown eyes and bronze color hair. Exactly the same color as my hair. But my hair is longer than hers. And my eyes are a bold blue color.

"I'm so sorry" I apologized quickly. The girl smiled at me.

"It's alright. I wasn't watching my way either" she was looking for someone.

"Still, It was my fault" I said and decided to leave but someone came there.

"Ness, everything alright?" a huge looking guy asked while looking at me suspiciously. He got tan skin tone, black hair, muscular body and he's over six feet tall. The girl Ness nodded her head.

"Yeah everything's fine Jacob. I was actually looking for you" Why am I still standing here? Right, there's something about this guy, that seemed a bit off. I couldn't put a finger on it but there's definitely something up with this guy.

"Who's this?" the Jacob guy asked. He's still looking at me suspiciously. And I've no idea, why's that?

"Don't worry Jake. She just accidentally bumped into me" said Ness. Is it really her name? Odd. She must have read my mind because the next minute she introduced herself.

"I'm Renesmee" and she extended her hand towards me. Well I don't think that's a very common name either. But since I know very little about this world, I shouldn't have an opinion yet.

"Valerie" I said shaking her hand. However the moment I touched her hand, I felt a strange connection to her. As if we are related. As if we have something similar between us. It confused me a lot. And when I looked at Renesmee, I realized that she felt it too and it got her confused as well. I immediately took back my hand and stepped away from Renesmee. My action surprised both Renesmee and Jacob. While Renesmee stared at me with confusion, Jacob kept looking between the two girls with worry and confusion. Well worried for Renesmee of course. Without saying another word I ran away from them and away from the shopping mall as well.

"Valerie! Valerie!" Renesmee called after me but I didn't stop.

"Did you accidentally project any image in her mind?" I heard Jacob asking Renesmee with worried tone of voice. What in god's name is he talking about?

"No, no Jacob. I was careful. It's something else" after that I stopped hearing them as the distance between us increased. What was that? And what does Jacob mean by projecting image in my mind? Does Renesmee have some sort of power? Is she like me? Should I go back and talk to her? But what if I'm wrong? She'll think I'm a freak for asking her if she has any supernatural power. My shopping plan is ruined already. I slowed down my pace and started to walk again. I don't know how long I walked but when I noticed the time of the day, it was already dark. I sighed out heavily. I decided to find a restaurant and eat something since I am starving. How come I didn't notice my hunger before. I was walking underneath a highway. There must be some shops and food joints at the end of the street or in the next street. While walking, suddenly I felt as if someone's following me. I stopped and turned around but no one was there. Ignoring all the warning signals, I started walking again. But then suddenly someone is standing right in front of me. And he came out of nowhere. He got scary red eyes, pale almost white flawless skin. Blonde braids tied at the back with a hairband. He looked around twenty five.

"Hello beautiful" the man said as he titled his head a little. He looked like a maniac. I understood that he isn't human. But he isn't like me either. I certainly don't have red creepy eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked with fear in my voice. What is he?

"Straight to the point. I like it. Well you see, I am starving. And you're my food" saying that he launched himself at me. I pushed him away with all my strength and he flew a couple of feet away from me. My strength surprised the creature. He stood up very quickly. If I was a human, I probably wouldn't have seen him move.

"Well this is a surprise" the creature said with a smirk on his lips.

"What are you?" I asked. My heart beating rapidly and my breathing became heavy. The creature understood that I have no idea what he is. It made him smirk more.

"Ladies first. Tell me about you" I didn't have time or patience for games. I walked up to him and looked straight into his eyes. And hoped that my power will work on him as well.

"Tell me what you are?"

"A vampire" the creature answered almost immediately. A vampire? This must be a joke. Vampires don't exist. But then again, who knows. He was trying to eat me after all.

"Are you the only vampire in this world?"

"What kind of a silly question is that?" said the vampire and I snapped at him angrily.

"Just answer me" forgive me for being impatient. I'm finding out something important after five long years. Hopefully I'll learn about myself very soon now.

"No, there are many of us" my interrogation is obviously confusing the vampire. And he must be wondering what am I doing to him that he's answering all my questions without any argument. I sighed out heavily and then asked the most important question.

"Do you know what I am?" the vampire stared at me as if I am crazy. He remained silent for a while.

"You don't know what you are, do you?" the vampire finally figured it out. What a genius! Note the sarcasm there. Wow, I've never been sarcastic before.

"Do you know?" I asked instead with impatient tone of voice.

"Well, you've a heart beat so you can't be a vampire" said the vampire and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him.

"Would you please tell me what I am instead of telling me what I am not?"

"I don't know what you are" the vampire stated straight away and I felt so disappointed that I felt like crying. Now, how am I going to find out about myself? The vampire took pity on me and spoke up again -

"But there's someone who might know what you are" my eyes lit up with hope once again.

"Who?"

"The Volturi"

"The what?" I asked

"The Volturi. It's a coven actually. They are the most powerful vampires in this world, the oldest and the most knowledgeable too. All the vampires in this world consider them royalty. They enforce laws in our world" somehow hearing about the Volturi frightened me a little. They must be very dangerous and powerful. Should I get involved with them? But they are my only hope. I've to take this risk.

"Where can I find them?" I asked making up my mind about this.

"They live in Italy" hearing the answer, I closed my eyes tightly and shook my head to myself in sadness. There's no way, I'll be able to go to Italy. Traveling by a bus using mind controlling power is one thing but traveling by plane is impossible. I can never pass so many security checks using mind controlling power without getting caught.

"What's wrong?" the vampire asked.

"I don't know how to get there" I answered with hopelessness. The vampire remained quiet for a moment then spoke up again.

"I can help you" this shocked me to no limit. Why in world would he want to help me? "But only if you tell me what you did to make me answer all your questions?" well that's easy and I answered his question too but I found his helpful nature very suspicious.

"Well I'm not sure myself but I think I can control people's mind"

"That explains a lot" said the vampire.

"How are you gonna help me get to Italy?" I asked straight away fearing that he's going to change his mind about helping me. But he didn't. Thankfully.

"Leave that to me. I'm Tyler by the way"

"Valerie" I said for the sake of politeness. Though he tried to eat me, I don't want to be rude to him since he's helping me now.

"Oh and I'm not going anywhere near the Volturi so, you'll be on your own once we get to Italy" said the vampire, well Tyler.

"Why are you helping me?" I couldn't help but ask.

"No reason. Life gets boring sometimes when you're an immortal. Helping you would be adventurous. Something I was looking forward to for a while" replied Tyler and he sounded truthful.

"How old are you?" I asked curiously.

"I'm over fifty years old" the answer surprised me and Tyler chuckled at that. "If you think I'm an old man, you shouldn't know how old the Volturi vampires are"

"How old are they?" I asked immediately and Tyler laughed.

"The oldest one is over two thousand years old" my jaws dropped hearing that. Tyler was right. I didn't need to know what. Now, I am gonna feel more nervous when meeting the Volturi. Nevertheless, I have to meet them. There's no other way. Therefore, Italy: here I come.


	4. Chapter 4: New Mysteries Old Mysteries

**AN: Thank you for the reviews. **

**Chapter 4: New Mysteries Old Mysteries**

**Renesmee's POV**

It's been two days since I met that girl Valerie and I just can't get her out of my mind. The connection I had felt with her, it was so strange and unexplainable. I've never felt anything like it before. And I know she felt it too. The feeling must have scared her and she ran away. It confused me as well. I wanted to go after her but Jacob stopped me. He said there's something about Valerie that he didn't like. However I know Jake didn't like her because she created a confusion in me and I did get a little worried about it. The only time I ever felt worried was when the Volturi was coming to kill me and my family. Jacob being Jacob, didn't like seeing me worried hence he didn't like Valerie. But I should've stopped her or gone after her. Why did I feel connected to her? Just why?

"Nessie, please tell me you're not thinking about that girl again" said Jacob with worried tone of voice.

"I'm sorry Jacob. I just can't help it. You don't know what I felt when I shook hands with her" I spoke with frustration in my voice. I don't remember when was the last time I felt frustrated. Actually I never felt frustrated before. It obviously got everyone worried immediately.

"Who is this girl?" asked mom curiously while looking at dad. She knows dad could read my mind and see her face. Mom's hoping that dad would recognize her. But unfortunately dad shook his head.

"I've never seen this girl before. None of us has"

"I think we should find her" said grandma "If she got Renesmee so worked up then there must be something about her. I think we should meet her"

"Well too bad none of us is a tracker here" said uncle Emmett not taking the situation seriously unlike others. Or he is taking it seriously but not showing it. It's hard to tell.

"Jake knows her scent" said mom and she looked at Jacob "You can track her. She must live in Seattle"

"What if she doesn't?" asked aunt Rosalie. And I've a feeling too that she doesn't live there.

"Still, it's worth a shot" said mom encouraging the idea.

"If I had stopped her then, you wouldn't be going through this trouble now. I'm really sorry" I said feeling awful for causing trouble for my family.

"Renesmee, don't say that sweetheart. You don't have to apologize for anything" said mom embracing me "And don't worry. We'll try our best to find her"

"I think Charlie could help too" said dad. Grandpa is still the sheriff after all.

"The packs will begin the search right away" said Jacob with determination in his voice "Since it's my fault, that girl got away in the first place, I promise to find her out. No matter what"

"No Jake, it wasn't your fault. You were just protecting Renesmee" said mom so that Jacob wouldn't start feeling guilty about it.

"Mom's right Jacob. I'm glad you understand me now" I said smiling at him.

"I can't exactly say I understand it" said Jacob with a little awkwardness in his voice "But what the hell. Let's find that girl"

Little did I know the girl we are hoping to find in Seattle, is currently on the other side of the world, far far away from us?

**Valerie's POV**

I am in Volterra right now. It's a cloudy day here. Tyler has left me just as he said he would do. He really does fear the Volturi. It took us two days to get to Italy since I didn't even have a passport. God knows how Tyler managed everything. And I've no wish to know either. I'm just grateful to him. Yes, I've not only forgiven Tyler for trying to eat me but also I'm thankful to him now. He told me many things about vampires. He even took me shopping before we left USA. That's why I'm no longer wearing old clothes. Anyway back to more important topics, Tyler said that the Volturi coven lives in the Volterra castle. But how am I suppose to get inside? Would they let a stranger in? What am I suppose to say when they're going to ask me questions? Standing in front of the clock tower I was thinking about what to do.

"Hello there" I looked up and found a gorgeous looking lady standing in front of me. A friendly smile playing on her lips.

"You're a tourist here, aren't you? I am Heidi" the woman introduced herself and shook hands with me. She's wearing gloves which seemed a little odd to me.

"I'm Valerie" I said with a smile and then suddenly I noticed that she doesn't have a heartbeat. I looked into her eyes but they are not red but pitch black color. Which indicates a vampire is very thirsty. Oh dear! This is a trap. Tyler mentioned about it. As Heidi was still talking to me, I paid attention to her.

"Such a pretty name" Heidi praised me more then said "Actually, we're starting a tour of the castle and I just need one more person and we can begin the tour. Would you like to join us? It's absolutely free. I promise you wouldn't regret it" more like I wouldn't stay alive to regret it. I looked at the people waiting in a line for the tour to start. They're all looking excited. Only if they knew what's going to happen to them within next hour. Every instinct in me told me to run the other way and never come back here but since I had to know the mysteries about myself I decided to go on this tour. And it seemed the only way I'll be able to go inside the castle.

"Sure. It sounds fun" I said and Heidi gave me a huge smile.

"Great. Come with me" Heidi gathered me with the people standing in the line. She said some things before beginning the tour that I couldn't pay attention to at all. I felt like a goat going to the butcher's house. I started to walk with the people. There are old people, teenagers, family and children. I wished to stop them so much but I knew I can't change their fate even if I try. After all who's going to believe me if I say that vampires are waiting to eat you? My heartbeat increased with every step I took.

"Stay together everyone. It's very easy to get lost here" said Heidi from the front. Then after walking for a few minutes more, we stopped.

"Now we're going to enter the throne room. It is also the last destination of this tour" said Heidi and she asked two guards to open the doors to the throne room. I noticed that they've deep burgundy color eyes. Definitely vampires. This entire castle is full of vampires. As people started walking inside the throne room while chattering among themselves, I remained still. As a result people bumped into me on their way. Some even got irritated. I didn't care about that. Getting inside the throne room isn't a good idea at all. If I go inside, I'll certainly become a meal. And then I'll never know what I am. Besides, I have no wish to die today. I could talk to the Volturi some other time when they are not in the mood of eating me. So instead of going inside, I slowly walked away from there and hid myself. Very soon I heard screams. Massacre is happening in the throne room. I put my hands on my ears. May be I shouldn't have come here. But it's too late now. I'm here and sooner or later, I'll have to face the vampire royalties.

**Alec's POV **

Like every other time, I've thoroughly enjoyed my meal. Since, I am one of the highest ranking guards of Volturi, I get to eat as much as I want and whoever I want. I usually got for young girls. When everyone finished their meals and the lowest ranking guards started to clean up the place, I decided to take my leave along with my sister Jane. However, Heidi said something that stopped me from leaving.

"There's suppose to be one more dead body" Heidi said worriedly "I think that girl escaped. I suspected she knows about us. She was giving me a knowing look"

"Demetri, Felix search the castle" Aro ordered immediately.

This is interesting. What human would come here after knowing about vampires? The only human came here and walked out of here alive was Isabella Swan. But she's a vampire now. And a strong one indeed. Her gift makes her very powerful. Aro desires to have her and the other Cullen vampire Alice as Volturi guards but so far he hasn't found a way to obtain them. I dislike Isabella however my sister Jane despises her. And for valid reasons. Aro is interested in the half breed as well. Isabella and Edward's daughter. I've seen her only once, at the battle field. I didn't exactly get any chance to pay close attention to her but I heard she has an interesting gift. Hence Aro is interested in her. Not to mention, she is said to be very unique. I snapped out of my thoughts when the doors opened again.

Demetri and Felix walked in with a girl. A gorgeous looking girl I should add. Her beauty could be compared to a vampire's beauty. How can a human look so beautiful? She has rich bronze color hair. They are very straight and reached the small of her back. Fair skin, stunning blue eyes, thick eye lashes, a small beautiful nose, full pink lips and an hourglass shaped body. She's about five feet four. Taller than Jane and Chelsea but shorter than me. She looks about seventeen years old. However, she seems very naive and pure. I tore my eyes from her and looked at Aro as he spoke up.

"Ah so this is the smart one who escaped" said Aro with his loud excited voice. I heard the girl's heart trying to beat out of her body. She definitely knows who we are. She gulped down her nervousness as her eyes met with Aro's. She then sighed out heavily and spoke up.

"Actually, I was just waiting outside for you to finish your meal. I came here to meet you" said the girl rather confidently. I would have praised her amazing voice but what she said, surprised me. And everyone else as well.

"A human, came here to meet us. Interesting. You wished to be turned, don't you?" said Aro confidently. This has happened before. Many humans come here wishing to be turned. They end up as deserts most of the time.

"No" said the girl in reply "The thing is I'm not exactly a human" it got the leaders confused and they looked at each other.

"Then what are you?" asked Caius with stern tone of voice.

"That's what I wish to find out. Someone told me you might have the answers" the girl said. Aro got in front of her in vampire speed, making the girl take a step back instinctively. Aro put out his hand in front of the girl.

"May I my dear" the girl thought about it for a moment then hesitantly put her hand into Aro's. Our most feared leader read every thought the girl ever had with great fascination. Both, Marcus and Caius looked interested along with the guards including me and my sister. When Aro finished reading her mind, he let go of her hand and stared at the girl with awe and admiration. He seemed speechless.

"Brother" said Caius getting impatient to know what his brother just learned.

"What is she Aro?" asked Marcus with clam tone of voice.

"A half breed brother" Aro replied. Another half breed. How many half breeds are there? The girl looked utterly confused now. Clearly she has no idea what she is.

"Her mother died giving birth to her. Valerie here, is only five years old. She came here to find out about herself since she has no idea" Aro explained that to everyone. So her name is Valerie. It means strong. I wondered if she's really strong. The half breed looked shocked now. Obviously wondering what Aro did and how he learned everything about her.

"Um.. may I speak?" the girl asked politely.

"Of course dear" said Aro with cheerful tone of voice. There's something about her that Aro hasn't told everyone yet.

"What's a half breed?" she asked with serious curiosity.

"Half breed is offspring of a male vampire and a female human. You my dear are half mortal, half immortal" Aro explained it to her.

"Oh" is the only response she gave. However it's clear that she is thinking a lot of things in her mind.

"We've only seen two other half breeds apart from you. Actually you've already met one" said Aro and the girl frowned at him with confusion. "Renesmee Cullen is a half breed like you" the confusion cleared immediately. She met the Cullen half breed. Then why did she come here for answers? I found myself wondering about it. I'll find out about it later.

"That's why I felt connected to her" the half breed muttered to herself under her breath but we all heard it. And it made me more curious.

"Now Valerie dear, I would like to talk about this gift you have" said Aro excitedly. I knew there is something else. Jane and I exchanged a knowing glance.

"Gift?" the half breed asked with confusion.

"Yes, gift. I've one. I can read anyone's mind with one touch. And I know you have a gift too" said Aro widely smiling at her.

"Um... I- I can control mind" the half breed said with unsure tone of voice. Hmm, mind controlling power. Interesting. We haven't come across anyone before with mind controlling power.

"I would like for you to show me. Demetri" Aro called him and Demetri walked up to them "This is Demetri" Aro said to the girl "Make him do something he would never do. But nothing life threatening" said Aro with humor in his voice and he stepped away from them. Demetri stood still and waited for the half breed to do something while the girl raked her brain for an idea. I noticed her expressions carefully. Her eye brows are furrowed, a pout graced her lips and she tapped her cheek with her index finger. It was kind of fascinating. I saw her eyes flickering to Felix for a second. And then she got the idea. Her eye brows shot up in amusement and a smile appeared on her lips for a moment but then she got serious and she looked straight into Demetri's eyes. I suddenly started feeling sorry for him.

"What's his name?" the half breed asked looking at Felix.

"Felix" answered Demetri. I knew she hasn't used her power this time. The half breed sighed out heavily before speaking up again. This time I saw her pupils dilating and Demetri already looked hypnotized.

"Demetri, tell Felix that you love him" Demetri's eyes widened immediately, so did Felix's. "And then kiss him"

"No" came from Felix however Demetri was unable to protest. Felix looked at Aro but the leader didn't say anything. Obviously he wants to see how powerful the half breed's gift is. Caius looked shocked that Aro's letting it happen and Marcus looked entertained actually. We all watched with anxiousness. Will Demetri really do this? Both him and Felix will be embarrassed for the rest of eternity. I have no wish to watch them kiss but I am interested to see how the half breed's power works. Demetri approached Felix with slow steps. He was trying to fight the compulsion. But it obviously wasn't working. Felix looked horrified. He wanted to run out of there but he knows it wouldn't help. Demetri could track him no matter where he goes. The half breed is trying hard to keep a straight face and not laugh out loud. I had a feeling that she's getting back at them. Felix and Demetri must have done something to her when they went to fetch her. We watched, Demetri cupping Felix's face.

"Felix, I love you" said Demetri and he sounded convincing even. Chelsea, Heidi, and Renata started laughing soundlessly. Even Jane had a smile on her lips. I also couldn't help but smirk. Right then, the girl's eyes met with mine. Our eyes locked and she looked dazzled for a while. Then a blush appeared on her face and I smirked more knowing the reason behind her blush. I know I am quite handsome. My looks effect girls, arouse them, draw them closer to me. Apparently it's not different for the half breed as well. She looked away from me immediately and tried to hide her burning face from me. She looked cute doing that.

"Demetri, don't you dare" threatened Felix but Demetri kissed the corner of his mouth. As soon as he did that Demetri was free from the compulsion. He immediately started wiping his mouth. Felix on the other hand looked murderous. Both of them glared at the half breed dangerously.

"I'm so dead" she muttered under her breath and sighed out heavily. Obviously fearing Felix and Demetri and what they'll do to her now for revenge. But she doesn't need to fear them. Aro wouldn't let them hurt her. And neither will I. Wait, why did I just think that? I shouldn't care about a half breed. And I don't care about her. I'm just a little fascinated by her. I didn't have time to think about it more because Aro spoke up again.

"Excellent. What an amazing gift!" he cheered. Then Aro thought of something and said "Valerie, now let us see if you can compel someone more powerful. Jane, come forward dear" even after seeing what Valerie did to Demetri, my sister walked up to her confidently. Valerie eyed Jane carefully and got a curious look on her face. What could she be wondering? I really wanted to know. Wait! Why am I suddenly using her name?

"Valerie, Jane here, has a powerful gift too. She's going to use her gift on you. And you're going to try to stop her" said Aro and Valerie nodded her head without thinking much. She's about to get surprised now.

"Jane, go ahead dear"

"Yes master" saying that Jane concentrated on Valerie "Pain" immediately an air piercing scream escaped Valerie's mouth. The pain effect her more because she was caught off guards. Valerie started shaking with pain. Caius looked pleased now. And Felix and Demetri felt satisfied. Valerie was about to collapse on the floor when she snapped open her eyes. She looked angry this time. Anger made her look more beautiful. Did I really think that? She looked straight into Jane's eyes and her pupils dilated like before.

"Stop it" Valerie snapped at Jane and she immediately stopped. Well Jane had to stop. "Never use your power again unless I say otherwise" everyone started looking at everyone. Even I got worried. Jane got worried too. She tried to use her power again but couldn't do it. She tried to torture some lowest ranked guards but she failed to do it. It was as if her power was gone. For the first time in a long time, I saw my sister looking frightened.

"Unbelievable" said Aro with admiration. Valerie didn't response to that. She's still over coming the pain. And still feeling angry.

"Fix her immediately" Caius snapped angrily at Valerie and stood up from his throne.

"Easy brother" came from Aro "Valerie dear release Jane from your control" Valerie didn't look happy about it but she complied with Aro's wish.

"You can use your power as you please" this time Jane tried her power and she succeeded. She almost sighed in relief. Afterwards, Jane glared at Valerie angrily. This is the second time someone defeated her power. Obviously my dear sister can't tolerate this. But she didn't do anything and walked back to the spot beside me and stood still. I realized that Valerie's power is much stronger than we can imagine. Aro would surely want to collect her. And just as I thought that in my mind, Aro did just that.

"Valerie dear I know you don't have anyone in this world. No home, no family, no loved ones. I wish to give you a home and a family. We'll be very glad if you stay here with us and be a Volturi guard"

"We? I don't think anyone else but you wants me here" Valerie said straight away. Aro laughed at that.

"That's not true dear. It's just that we don't meet someone so extraordinary as you very often. Valerie, trust me you belong here. With us" Valerie thought about it for a moment.

"Alright, I'll stay here but I need some time to think about becoming a Volturi guard. I don't even know what a Volturi guard has to do"

"Worry not dear one" said Aro happy that Valerie decided to stay with us "You can take time. And meanwhile we'll teach you all the things you need to learn"

"Alec" Aro called me.

"Master" I stepped forward. I felt Valerie's eyes on me and I could literary taste her nervousness.

"You're going to be Valerie's guard, tutor, and trainer from today. You must take care of her and make sure she's comfortable"

"Yes master" I said. I know why Aro chose me. Because Jane, Felix and Demetri are wishing to kill her right now. And for some reason, I am very pleased about it that I'll get to spend time with this magnificent creature.

"Now take Valerie to her room. She must be tired" I nodded my head to Aro and then looked at Valerie. She gave me a small shy smile that I didn't return which surprised her. Now I can't be very friendly with her, can I? I've a reputation to maintain.

"Follow me" I said to her with my usual emotionless tone of voice. Valerie obeyed and started walking with me. Little did I know, my life is about to turn upside down now?


	5. Chapter 5: First Breath Of Love

**AN: Thank you for the reviews. **

**Chapter 5: First Breath Of Love**

**Valerie's POV  
**

I quietly followed the boy whose name I learned is Alec as he led the way. I haven't seen a lot of people in my life but still I could tell, I'm not going to meet someone else more beautiful than Alec. His looks are angelic. Alec appears to be a fourteen year old boy but his beauty is enchanting and dazzling. I could stare at him for hours. I've noticed that Alec and that other vampire Jane shares similar traits. Perhaps they are related. I wondered who turned them at such a young age and why? I also wondered about how they must feel being fourteen forever, never growing up or moving forward. I felt pity for both of them. Especially Alec because Jane is a very powerful and danger vampire. She must enjoy her life. Whereas I'm not sure about Alec. Too bad Alec seems to not like me. Well it's definitely not the first time someone is hating me. Aro seems to like me though. Actually he's the first person in five years who showed me affection. That's why I decided to stay here. And I'll probably accept the offer of being a Volturi guard as well.

"What are you thinking?" Alec asked and I snapped out of my thoughts. We're walking down a long corridor now. This castle is like a maze. I can easily get lost here. I wanted to say nothing but then I would be lying to him and Alec would know that. And I don't want to lie to him.

"I'm thinking about Aro. I never thought I would find someone who wouldn't hate me" Alec glanced at me once from the corner of his eyes.

"You're speaking as if no one has ever loved you" said Alec without any expression on his face. He could be very stoic.

"Because no one has... loved me" I said with soft tone of voice trying to keep the sadness out of it. This time Alec stopped walking and looked at me instead of just glancing at me like previous times. I could be wrong but I think I saw pity in his eyes for me.

"Who took care of you since you were born?" he asked with mild interest.

"It's a long story" I said

"I would still like to know" Alec insisted. I sighed out heavily and answered his question.

"I was adopted by a couple the day I was born. But they tried to burn me alive after a few days because I was growing up too fast and they thought I am some kind of an evil being. Later they committed suicide. After that I was adopted two more times but both times, the couples got rid of me after a few days. Then I found an orphanage sister named Rose-Anne. She took care of me all these years. I didn't know before but now I know that I was unknowingly using my mind controlling power to make her take care of me because she hated me and wished to get rid of me all the time but couldn't do it. Apart from those couples and sister Rose-Anne I haven't really met anyone else in my life" I intentionally kept Tyler out of the story. Since he fears the Volturi so much, it's better that they don't know about it.

"You met Renesmee Cullen" said Alec with more curiosity.

"Yeah, but we didn't really talk. I accidentally bumped into her in Seattle in front of a shopping mall. I had no idea back then that she is like me"

"That explains why you came here" said Alec more to himself than to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a frown of confusion. Alec started walking again and I started following him like before.

"If you had met the entire Cullen coven you wouldn't have to come to Volterra looking for answers. They could've answered all your questions" said Alec.

"Oh" I said. I did feel that I should talk to Renesmee that day but I don't regret coming here. Aro is offering me a home here. I doubt the Cullens would've done that. But then again, I don't know the Cullens. I shouldn't state an opinion about them. But I don't regret coming to Volterra. My eyes landed on Alec's beautiful face again. I couldn't help but smile. And Alec noticed that immediately.

"What is it?"

"You're being very nice with me considering you don't like me" I said straight away without any hesitation.

"Why would you think that?" Alec asked with his stoic expression. However his voice softened a bit. And I must say he has a very masculine voice.

"Well you don't have any reason to like me" I said with a shrug off my shoulders.

"I don't have any reason to dislike you either" Alec retorted back. I couldn't help but smile widely at that.

"So you like me?" I asked hopefully. Alec smirked at that.

"May be, may be not" I furrowed my brows at him for saying this.

"Now what's that suppose to mean?" Alec didn't answer my question. I sighed out after a few seconds. "Anyway, I'm glad that you don't hate me at least"

Alec didn't response to that either but he stopped in front of a door. He opened the door for me. "After you" I walked inside and my eyes widened with amazement seeing the interior of the room. The room is huge and very luxuriously decorated. Its beauty is elegant. I immediately loved it. I can't believe Aro is letting me stay in such a beautiful looking room.

"It's beautiful" I said taking in the beauty. I walked up to the window. The curtains are covering it. I opened the curtains and rays of sunlight entered the room. The sky isn't cloudy anymore. I looked back at Alec and gasped out loud. He is sparkling in the sunlight. I heard from Tyler that vampires sparkle in the sun but I've never seen it happening with my eyes. Alec looked magnificent. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Alec smirked seeing the expression on my face. He walked up to me and closed the curtains again. I snapped out of the trance and blinked couple of times to straightened my thoughts.

"Sorry" I said quickly. I hope I didn't anger him by opening the curtains.

"Are you apologizing for opening the curtains or for finding me beautiful?" Alec asked still smirking faintly at me.

"For opening the curtains. I don't think you'll get mad at me for thinking that you're beautiful" I replied quickly with worried tone of voice and Alec chuckled at that.

"No, I wouldn't" said Alec before stepping away from me "I'll leave you to take rest now. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me. My room is at the end of this corridor. I'll come back tomorrow. You need to learn the rules of our world as soon as possible" I nodded my head to him. I watched Alec walking up to the door. He opened it and before I could stop myself I called him.

"Alec" he looked back at me. I smiled at him and said -

"Thank you"

"For what?" he questioned.

"For liking me enough to treat me nicely" I said holding my breath.

"You're welcome" with that Alec left and I released the breath I was holding. That moment I felt that I need to know everything about him. Alec, he's the new mystery I want to solve now. I've a feeling that Alec is going to make my life in Volterra very interesting.

**Alec's POV**

I was right about Valerie. She's very naive and innocent. Even the hatred, the pain and the sufferings couldn't destroy her purity. I also know that she knows very little about this world. Almost nothing. And from what I've witnessed I could tell that Valerie was never exposed to the feeling called love. She never received any kind of any affection from anyone before or felt wanted for that matter. I feel pity for her. Valerie needs someone to take care of her. I would love to be that person. I didn't ask myself why I want to be that person because I know that I wouldn't have an answer to that question. Yes, I could've easily be ignorant towards her and mind my own business but for some unknown reason, I wish to spend time with her. Valerie is really messing up with my feelings and emotions. And the best part is, she doesn't even know about it. When I entered my room, I found my sister there. Jane was waiting for me.

"You're getting very cozy with the half breed brother" said Jane with a bitter sweet smile on her lips. I'm not oblivion to the fact that Jane hates Valerie. Mainly because of what happened in the throne room.

"Aro asked me to take care of her sister. I can't treat her poorly" I said settling in the armchair across from Jane.

"Yes, Aro obviously likes her. It seems she would soon become his favorite. Especially because he thinks the half breed can sabotage even that Cullen with her power" said Jane with her usual monotonous tone of voice.

"You mean Isabella Cullen?" Jane nodded her head. I saw a flash of anger crossing Jane's face at the mention of Isabella's name.

"Isabella is a shield sister. A shield's purpose is to block out others' powers" I said not understanding why would Aro think that Valerie could penetrate the shield when Chelsea, Jane and I couldn't do it.

"Aro thinks Valerie could compel Isabella to stop using her shield and destroy her power like she did with mine" Jane sneered at the last part.

"Are we going to a war against the Cullens again?" I asked hoping that's not the case here.

"No" said Jane "But you know Aro likes to stay prepared. Personally I think we should kill the half breed. Her power is too dangerous even now. It's bound to develop with time. Imagine what she would be able to do then. What if she goes against us at some point and uses her power on us"

"Sister, are you feeling threatened by her?" I asked finding it hard to believe.

"It will be foolish to underestimate her" said Jane at once. She does have a point. But I don't think we should kill Valerie for this reason. She could be very dangerous but that doesn't mean she will be.

"Valerie wouldn't go against us. If we show her kindness she will remain loyal to our coven" I said with confidence. Jane scoffed at that darkly.

"And for what reason we should be kind to her?"

"Because you said so yourself, her power is dangerous. If she's with us, the Volturi will be stronger and more feared" I said stating my reasons. Jane however smirked at me.

"You fancy the half breed" she stated.

"No" I defended against the accusation immediately. I find her fascinating but that doesn't mean I fancy her.

"Brother, I know you better than you know yourself. It's written all over your face" said Jane laughing a little as I rolled my eyes at her.

"I've no idea what you're talking about"

"What is it? Is it her power that's attractive to you?" Jane asked demanding an answer. Her voice is serious now.

"I am not attracted to her" I stated strongly.

"We shall see" said Jane throwing a knowing smile at me, then she left. Jane is misunderstanding me. I only feel pity for the half breed. There's nothing else. There will never be anything else.

**Valerie's POV**

I was sitting quietly in my room when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and found a girl standing in front of me. She looked almost as old as me. I've seen her in the throne room but I didn't know her name or anything else.

"May I come in?" the girl asked polite. I nodded and stepped aside. She walked in the room gracefully.

"I am Chelsea" she introduced herself. I kept quiet because I had no idea what to say to her. Because she obviously knows my name already. And everything else as well.

"How are you liking it here?" Chelsea asked with interest.

"It's very nice here. I'm glad that I came here" I said truthfully.

"You don't think we are evil soul less monsters?" asked Chelsea and I had to laugh at that.

"You are but so am I" Chelsea smiled at that.

"I think you're going to get along with everyone here very quickly" I sighed out heavily at that.

"Not with Felix, Demetri or Jane. Especially Jane" Felix and Demetri might get over their anger but I've a feeling that Jane can hold a grudge against someone for a very long time. And I've definitely pissed her off. It wasn't my fault though. Aro wished to see how my power works.

"Yes, Jane has quite the temper but I am sure Alec wouldn't let her hurt you" said Chelsea confidently.

"Are Alec and Jane related?" I asked curiously

"Why yes, they are twins. Alec and Jane are the jewels of the Volturi" said Chelsea and I frowned at her with confusion.

"Why is that?"

"Because they are very dangerous and powerful. You already know about Jane's power and Alec can rob you of sight, sound and touch with his paralyzing vapor" I gaped at Chelsea as she told me this. I obviously didn't know Alec is so powerful and dangerous.

"That- sounds terrifying" I commented awkwardly coughing a little.

"It is. His victims can't even defend themselves. That's why he plays a very important role in a battle field. A millennium ago we won a battle against Romanian Vampire coven only because of Alec and Jane"

"Did you just say a millennium?" I asked not believing my own ears.

"Alec and Jane are over a thousand years old" said Chelsea. I felt my heart beating faster. Well Tyler did tell me that the Volturi vampires are very old but I didn't think Alec is so old. I can't believe he has been a fourteen year old boy for over a thousand years. And what victims? Chelsea speaks as if Alec's a ruthless killer. Or may be he is. I can't believe I was being so careless and free with him.

"You didn't think Alec and Jane are so old, did you?" asked Chelsea judging my expression and I shook my head in response.

"How old are you?" I asked curiously.

"I'm older than them" replied Chelsea "Aro, Marcus, Caius are oldest here hence they are the leaders"

"Are you a guard?" I asked with interest.

"Yes, I'm the highest ranking guard of Volturi. You see I have the power to manipulate bonds and relationships" said Chelsea and I got more curious.

"How does that work?"

"Well for example I can make you fall in love with someone within moments and then I can make you hate that person as well" explained Chelsea.

"It's almost like my mind controlling power" I said

"Not really because I am certain I can never make Demetri kiss Felix" said Chelsea and I couldn't help but laugh at that memory. Thankfully Chelsea laughed with me. She seems nice and friendly. I don't understand why other vampires fear the Volturi so much. They seem friendly. We talked some more and then Chelsea left my room. I remembered that I'll be seeing Alec first thing in the morning and somehow I am not looking forward to it as much as I was before. Why does he have to be one of the most dangerous vampires? Staying in Volterra isn't going to be very easy now. But I could only sigh out heavily. This matter is completely out of my hands.

**Alec's POV **

The sun started shining in the sky and announced the beginning of a new day. I've planned on teaching Valerie all the rules of the vampire world today. Also, I need to learn a few things about her such as her diet, her strengths and weaknesses. I reached Valerie's room and knocked on the door. The door opened immediately.

"Good morning" I said to Valerie.

"Good morning" Valerie greeted me back with hesitation or should I say fear in her voice. And she looked at me fearfully as well. I realized that she hasn't slept the entire night. I wondered why. I don't need to sleep as I'm a vampire but she must need to sleep since she's a half breed. And if she couldn't sleep then why didn't she call me? I then noticed her fast heartbeat. It confused me. I didn't show it though.

"Is everything alright?" I asked suspiciously. Valerie nodded her head vehemently.

"Yes, everything's fine" she blurted out. I eyed her carefully but didn't say anything.

"If you say so. Now I believe you eat breakfast" Valerie nodded her head again "Follow me" she started walking with me. She kept her head down and walked very carefully.

"Did something happen last night?" I asked glancing at Valerie. She shook her head.

"No"

"Then why are you feeling uncomfortable around me today? You weren't yesterday" I said straight away. Subtly isn't my thing.

"Yesterday I didn't know you are a thousand years old vampire and one of the most dangerous ones as well" said Valerie with nervousness and fear in her voice. And for some reason I didn't like it.

"So you're scared of me now" I stated.

"Yes" Valerie replied straight away. I remained silent for a moment then spoke up again.

"You don't need to fear me" I said making Valerie look at me.

"Why not?"

"Because Aro has assigned me to take care of you not kill you" I replied to her.

"Well that's a relief" said Valerie however she didn't relax. We reached the kitchen.

"What do you prefer? Blood or human food?" I asked with clam tone of voice.

"Blood? I can't drink blood" said Valerie sounding shocked.

"Have you ever tried drinking blood before?" I asked and she shook her head. "Today you are going to drink blood then?" I left and came back with a blood bag in vampire speed. I handed Valerie the blood bag. She looked unsure about it but I encouraged her.

"Go on. Try it" Valerie opened the cap of the blood bag and hesitantly took a sip from it. She stayed quiet for a moment then said -

"It's good" and she drank more. I watched her as she fed. And I found that fascinating as well.

"Can I ask you something?" Valerie asked and I knew she's been dying to ask whatever it is she wants to know.

"Yes" I said.

"If Aro asks you to kill me, would you do it?" I was taken aback by her question however I didn't show it on my face.

"He wouldn't want you dead. Your gift is too useful to destroy" I said but Valerie wasn't satisfied with the answer.

"That's not the answer to my question" said Valerie. I knew what she wants to know.

"Yes, I would. I must do what the leaders ask me to do"

"Hmm" with that Valerie went back to drinking blood from the blood bag. It frustrated me. I needed more response than that. Why isn't she mad at me? She should be angry that I so bluntly talked about killing her.

"You've to understand. I can't go against the leaders" I said but why did I say that. Why am I explaining myself to her?

"I understand" said Valerie shortly. Her voice indifferent.

"Why are you wondering about something that's never going to happen? Aro would never ask me or anyone else to kill you unless you break any law" I said with strong tone of voice. I needed Valerie to believe that she's safe here.

"I know Aro wouldn't hurt me without any cause" said Valerie after taking the last sip from the blood bag "I just wanted to know if I could trust you"

"So you can't trust me now" I stated rather rudely. Valerie looked at me with raised eye brows and it looked adorable but it wasn't time to think about that.

"Could you've trusted me if you knew I could kill you the moment someone asks me to do it?" Valerie asked instead of giving me a straight answer.

"If you become a Volturi guard, you'll have to do whatever the masters wish for you to do. And that includes killing me" I said. Why on earth are we talking about killing each other? Aro or Caius or Marcus would never even think about executing me. I'm too important for this coven. And they wouldn't wish any harm upon Valerie as well.

"I will never hurt you" Valerie said straight away without thinking about it for a second.

"You'll have to if the masters want you to do it" I said

"No, not even then. I'll disobey them" Valerie said with surety in her voice.

"You'll get punished if you do that"

"Then I'll be punished" said Valerie with a shrug off her shoulders. She's really confusing for me.

"Why? Why won't you hurt me?" I asked with serious curiosity however I didn't show it that much.

"Because you treat me nicely and you're taking care of me. And for that I like you. Why would I hurt someone I like?" said Valerie very casually however I was a little taken aback. No one has ever so boldly admitted before that she likes me. Before I could response, Heidi came there and took Valerie to shopping. I've a feeling, with Valerie I am going to receive more surprises. And perhaps a few shocks as well. But life would definitely be interesting for me from now on.


	6. Chapter 6: Friends, Foes And Strangers

**Chapter 6: Friends, Foes, And Strangers **

**Renesmee's POV **

"I'm sorry Ness" Jacob apologized once again. He and his pack even my family failed to find the girl Valerie. It seems she has disappeared from the country if not the world.

"Jacob, you tried your best. There's nothing else you could've done" I said assuring Jacob that he doesn't need to feel guilty for failing to find Valerie.

"But I promised you that I'd find her" said Jacob with frustrated tone of voice.

"Renesmee is right Jake. You did everything you could do" said mom hoping to make Jacob feel less awful about it.

"I think she came from another state and went back there" said dad and I suspected the same.

"We could search other states" said grandma Esme and everyone agreed to it but I objected.

"No, what we did in order to find her was enough. I don't wish to pursue her anymore" I said and everyone looked at one another, surprised that I'm just giving up on this.

"But honey, we know how much want to find her" said mom thinking that I'm giving up on finding Valerie because I don't want to bother my family anymore. Well that's part of the reason but I also have gotten over the obsession of finding a stranger. She isn't worth the trouble my family is going through.

"I did wish to find her because I was curious about her. But I'm over it now. I mean it" I said hoping that everyone is convinced. Dad nodded his head first since he could read my mind and saw that I really don't wish to find her anymore. If I am meant to meet Valerie again in my life, we'll cross paths once again. I don't need to search for her. Mom and dad looked at each other and dad nodded to mom.

"Renesmee, sweetheart your dad and I have decided something" said mom and I immediately got excited and curious.

"What is it mommy?"

"You're going to school" said mom. For a second I couldn't believe my own ears.

"Really?" I asked with disbelieve in my voice. Mom laughed and nodded her head.

"Yes. We know how much you wish to go to school. We've already enrolled you in the school at the reservation" mom informed me. I immediately hugged mom and then dad. I am so happy I couldn't stop grinning. But then I got worried after a moment.

"But what about my growth. Wouldn't people notice that I grow everyday?"

"No Renesmee" said grandpa Carlisle "I've been observing for a week now that you're not growing up fast anymore."

"Are you saying I've already stopped growing? But I only look like a fourteen year old girl" I said getting tensed up about it.

"No, you haven't stopped growing but it's not fast anymore. Humans wouldn't be able to notice it" explained grandpa. So, now I'm growing up at a normal pace I guess. Right then, I looked at Jacob. A smile playing on his lips. I knew immediately he must've pushed mom and dad into making this decision after discovering this fact about my growth.

"He did persuade us into enrolling you in the reservation school" said dad reading my mind.

"It means you coming down at the reservation everyday and spend more time with me and the pack" said Jacob now grinning more widely. I walked up to him and hugged him tightly.

"I would love that. Thank you so much"

"Anything for you Nessie" said Jacob hugging me back. I pulled back a little and looked at his face.

"Would you be going to the school with me?" I asked hopefully. Jacob never got the chance to graduate high school and he doesn't really age so he should be able to go back to school.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to do that. I gotta work in the garage. But Seth, Collin, Brady and some other kids would go to school with you" said Jacob and I felt a little disappointed that Jacob wouldn't go with me but I'm glad I'll have Seth and others with me there. I love Seth like my brother. He's cool. Dad smiled reading my thought and I know he agrees with me. Mom, dad and the entire family likes Seth. Surprisingly even aunt Rose. Which is pretty shocking.

"Oh my god" aunt Alice gasped in shock. Everyone looked at her worriedly. However dad rolled his eyes at her.

"What is it Alice?" asked mom anxiously knowing she just saw a vision.

"Renesmee needs a new wardrobe immediately otherwise she'll be going to school wearing her old clothes. That can't happen" said aunt Alice with determination in her voice.

"Alice" grandma Esme scolded her for scaring everyone.

"Please tell me we're not going to shopping again" mom pleaded. She still hates shopping. I on the other hand have mixed feelings about it. Sometimes I love shopping and sometimes I despise it depending on my mood. At the moment, I really don't want to go to another shopping trip. But who could escape aunt Alice? Seeing the look on her face, both mom and I groaned and uncle Emmett burst in dry tears. It caused everyone to laugh. Ah! I love my family.

**Valerie's POV**

I love my life in Volterra. The dangerous rulers of the vampire world AKA the Volturi are slowly becoming my family now. Though I've yet to accept becoming a guard. I wish to learn more before I swore to protect this coven and become a permanent and official member of it. In short time, I have learned many things. Specially the laws of the vampire world. There aren't many of them. Just a few but they are very important. I also learned about each and every member of this coven and their places according to their powers. I heard about Jane and Alec's tragic story as well and how they became vampires. Chelsea told me about it. I'm knowingly and unknowingly bonding with everyone in the coven. However, my bond with Alec is strange and difficult to understand. He spends a lot of time with me but he also keeps his distance from me. Alec never opens up to me or expresses any feeling or emotion. Sometimes I wonder if he has turned off his emotions. Does he feel nothing all the time? On this topic my mind and my heart disagree with each other. My heart believes that Alec feels everything, it's just he doesn't express them and likes to stay stoic. His sister Jane on the other hand hates me and doesn't hesitate to show that. And I've no idea why she dislikes me so much. I wish to find out about it.

"Where's Jane?" I asked Demetri as we came across each other in a corridor. Thankfully he and Felix got over their anger after I apologized to them and now they are very nice with me. Jane didn't give me a chance to apologize to her yet. I don't know what her problem is.

"Switching twins today, are we?" said Demetri smirking. I smiled at that.

"For a while"

"Where's Alec?" questioned Demetri.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since this morning" I said shaking my head and shrugging my shoulders a little.

"Did he tell you where he went?" Demetri asked curiously. I sighed out at that.

"When does he ever tell me anything about his doings?" Demetri smirked at that then asked-

"Why are you looking for Jane?"

"I just need to talk to her" I replied. I was determined to get answers from her but that doesn't mean I felt good about it.

"Good luck with that. She's in the library" with that Demetri left in vampire speed. I headed towards the library. Jane was indeed there. And alone. There wasn't anyone else in the library. It kind of scared me. Still I gathered up my courage and walked up to her soundlessly. Okay, I lied there. I wanted to walk up to her without making any noise but unfortunately I tripped and hit a book shelf. It shook and several books fell off the racks. I'm clumsy when I am nervous. And right now, I'm nervous like hell.

"Half breeds" said Jane scoffing darkly. Though she didn't remove her eyes from the book she's reading but she obviously saw what just happened. I glanced at the book. I didn't understand the title of the book since it's written in Italian. And I only know one language.

"You're saying that as if it's a bad thing" I said that while awkwardly standing in front of Jane. For a fourteen years old girl, Jane looks very intimidating. Alec isn't intimidating. However others say that he could be when he wants to be. Even more than Jane. I don't wish to see that. Ever.

"It is" Jane said after staying quiet for a while.

"How come?" I didn't hesitate to ask. Jane looked up from her book and stared right at me. My heart skipped a beat that moment.

"Because to me half breeds such as yourself are nothing but an abomination" said Jane with cold tone of voice. Well she's at least speaking now. Other times she just glares at me and walks away.

"Okay, but do you hate half breeds because of me or you hate me because I'm a half breed. If you hate half breeds in general then it's understandable but if you hate half breeds because of me then that's an entirely different story. Personally I don't think I've done something so horrible to you that it's making you hate an entire species but -" I stopped blabbering instantly as I saw the glare directing at me. I awkwardly cleared my throat unnecessarily.

"I mean I'm very confused here about why you hate me so much. And I know it's not because I'm a half breed" I thought Jane wouldn't answer me but surprisingly she did.

"I hate you because you are coming in between me and my brother. You're not the one who has the right to take him away from me" I furrowed my brows at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Jane stood up from the armchair and walked up closer to me.

"For centuries, Alec and I have been together. We were for each other. Two halves of a whole. For centuries, no one else came between us. But ever since you stepped here, things are changing between us. Alec hardly spends time with me now. Not only that, he even argues with me now in order to defend you. YOU" Jane spat at me hatefully and I flinched at that "A pathetic half breed. Alec deserves someone far better than you"

I didn't understand what Jane meant by Alec deserves someone else better than me. Deserves who and for what? But I wasn't going to question her. After I over came the shock of this confrontation I said "I'm sorry that you feel this way. And I apologize for coming in between you and Alec. But this problem could be solved if you become friends with me too. Then the three of us could spend time together" just as I said that Jane viciously glared at me.

"Pain" I immediately felt like getting burned from inside out. A scream escaped my mouth as I dropped on my knees. Shaking terribly I closed my eyes shut tightly. Jane may be hurting me but I decided not to attack her back. Alec wouldn't be pleased if I do that. She is after all his sister.

**Alec's POV**

I needed to get out of the castle for a while. Staying around Valerie and fighting this strange attraction towards her had emotionally exhausted me. I needed to get away from her for sometime so that I wouldn't do anything regrettable. However, even though I was away, I never stopped thinking about her. Her beautiful face, her mesmerizing eyes, her innocence and her childish behavior all these things and some things more, they never left my mind for once. My fascination with Valerie is slowly turning into obsession. I'm infatuated with her and there's nothing I could do to stop it. I thought staying away from Valerie would help me but it turned out that staying away from her is more painful than staying with her. After I returned to the castle, I went straight to Valerie's room. But she wasn't there. I smelled the air for Valerie's enchanting scent. I tracked the scent and reached the south wing of the castle where the library is. Before I could reach the library, I heard Valerie's scream. I got there using my vampire speed. I saw Valerie on her knees, writhing in pain and my sister standing in front of her with a sweet smile on her face. Usually I love seeing that smile on Jane's face that she gets whenever she inflects pain upon someone but not this time.

"Jane stop" I snapped at my sister as I wrapped my arm around Valerie.

Felix, Demetri, and Santiago appeared there as they must've heard Valerie's scream as well. Jane stopped torturing her but kept glaring at her viciously. Especially because I was holding Valerie and not standing with her. I know Jane hates Valerie because she's jealous of her. She thinks Valerie is taking me away from her. But it's not true. Jane is my sister. No one can replace her in my life. However it is also true that Valerie is making a place of her own in my life. But Jane can't accept that. According to my dear sister, no one else should be in my life as no one else should be in hers. And it was like that since we were born. But now it's time to change that. Because I can't stay away from Valerie. I don't know what I'm feeling for her exactly, but I need to be with her. That's all I know.

"What is going on here?" we all heard Aro walking inside the library. His voice is stern which isn't a good thing at all. Aro looked at Valerie, still on her knees and me, holding her tightly. He then looked at Jane who's looking away from us now, keeping a straight face and not letting her emotions show.

"Someone please explain to me what happened here" said Aro mostly looking at me. But I didn't have an explanation. Neither did others. Only Jane and Valerie knows what happened between them.

"I asked Jane to try her power on me" Valerie spoke up shocking everyone in the room. Even Jane was taken aback though she didn't show it. But I could tell.

"Why child?" asked Aro his voice softening now but full of curiosity.

"I wanted to see how long I could endure it" said Valerie sighing out heavily "I was just curious"

"Oh but dear, curiosity kills the cat. Haven't you heard of it?" Aro asked and Valerie very convincingly shook her head. Aro sighed out dramatically then said -

"You'll learn dear" after Aro left along with others I looked at Jane and shook my head at her. I know Valerie lied to Aro. And saved Jane by doing so. Not that Aro would've punished Jane but he would be disappointed in her. And Jane hates disappointing our masters. It would've damaged her reputation and reputation means a lot. To both of us.

"Come on Valerie" I said helping her stand up. Throwing one last glare at us, Jane left the library in vampire speed.

"She's gonna hate me more now, isn't she?" said Valerie more to herself than to me. She sighed out heavily with sadness.

"What happened?" I asked her right away.

"I just wanted to know why she hates me so much. I had to ask her" Valerie answered my question but also stepped away from me. I noticed the action and got confused.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She hates me because I'm coming in between you and her" so Jane told her. I closed my eyes and sighed out with frustration.

"Valerie, look-"

"May be you should stay away from me" she said before I could say anything.

"What?" I asked not believing Valerie just said that.

"You should definitely stay away from me. Look Alec I'm tired of hatred. I don't want to be hated anymore. Not even by Jane. And if you and I staying away from each other makes her happy and not hate me anymore then we should do that" said Valerie and she sounded very sure about it. Then she sighed out sadly and said -

"I'll ask Aro to assign someone else to be my guide" with that she turned to leave but I grabbed her arm rather tightly which caused her to flinch and made her face me again.

"You'll do no such thing" I said with strong tone of voice. A low growl escaped my breath as well. Valerie's eyes widened with fear and her mouth gaped a little. Clearly she has never seen me getting angry before. I know I look very intimidating when I'm angry. And even though I don't mean to scare Valerie but I couldn't help it that moment. How dare she talk about staying away from me?

"Alec, stop it. You're hurting me" Valerie struggled to free her hand from my grip but it was a futile attempt. I pulled her closer to me. So close that I could feel her sweet warm breath on my cheek. Her heart is beating madly as well.

"Listen to me closely Valerie. We're not staying away from each other. Do you understand me?"

"But Jane-"

"Jane is none of your concern. It's mine. Now go back to your room. I'll be there in a minute" saying that I let go of her hand. I saw a bruise forming on her arm where I held her. I felt bad about it but I didn't react to it and stayed indifferent. Valerie started stepping away from me while looking at me fearfully. She never thought about seeing me angry and it both shocked her and scared her. Taking one last look at me, Valerie ran away from the library. After that I went to Jane's room in vampire speed. When I entered the room I found my sister standing in front of the window and staring outside at the sky.

"I was wondering when you would come here to lecture me about hurting your precious half breed"

"I haven't come here to lecture you. I came here to warn you. If you hurt her again, I'll stop talking to you and then you'll really be alone" Jane could tell that I meant what I said. And it angered her to no limit.

"What is she to you? Why are you so enamored with her? She is not even your mate Alec" Jane shouted at me. It doesn't happen very often that my sister loses her calm. She then sighed out heavily.

"You're not understanding brother but I'm looking out for you. You're falling for someone who isn't your mate. Have you thought about what would happen if you find your real mate? What then? You'll find yourself in an unwanted position and I don't want to see that happening to you" said Jane with stern but concerned tone of voice. But I was pissed off and refused to see the concern there.

"No, that's not why you want me to stay away from her. You hate her because she's coming in between us. Not because she isn't my mate. You admitted that to her" Jane looked at me sharply. I can't believe we are fighting.

"Yes, I hate her because she is coming between us even when she isn't your mate. Anyway believe what you want brother. I know what I'm concerned about" saying that Jane left the room leaving me alone. I sighed out heavily. My sister does have a point here. Valerie isn't my mate. And I doubt that I have one. I haven't found her in a thousand years. Besides, I'm not in love with Valerie and I'm not falling for her either. Well that's what I think anyway. My sister clearly thinks that I am falling in love with her. I don't see any reason to be worried about therefore, I'm not staying away from Valerie. I don't care what my sister thinks. Little did I know that very moment, I made the biggest mistake of my immortal life?

**AN: Please please review. Let me know how this is going. **


	7. Chapter 7: Different Dimensions

**AN: Thank you lightbabe, emmacv for your reviews. This is another chapter for you. Please please review. Thank you!**

**Chapter 7: Different Dimensions**

**Valerie's POV**

I've no idea what just happened to Alec. The way he acted and the way he talked to me, it scared me. He didn't even hesitate to hurt me. I checked the bruise on my arm. It's already healing. I was wrong to think that Alec can't be intimidating. My heart is still beating madly in my chest. Alec was definitely angry at me earlier. What I don't understand is why? All I said was that we shouldn't spend time together anymore. And I did that so that Jane would stop hating me and feuds between the twins would end for good. Was Alec offended by what I said? Well I certainly didn't mean to offend him. I think I should apologize to him. But after seeing Alec's anger, I'm scared to go anywhere near him. For a fourteen year old looking boy Alec can be very frightening. I was pacing in my room restlessly. I was clueless about what should I do now? Should I go to Alec or keep my distance from him? I would certainly prefer to keep my distance from him for a while but what if it angers him more? I turned around while pacing and came face to face with Alec. It startled me. A shocked gasp escaped my breath and I stepped back from him immediately. For a while we just stared at each other. Alec's bright crimson eyes stared at me intensely. There's something different about him. He didn't look harmless anymore. In fact he looked quite dangerous at the moment.

"Did I scare you?" Alec asked with his masculine voice and he took a step closer to me. I instantly took a step back from him. Alec noticed this action and he sighed out heavily.

"I'm not going to hurt you Valerie" Alec said with assured tone of voice and took a step closer to me again however this time I didn't step back from him. I was curious to see what he wants to do. Alec slowly raised his hand up to my face and he softly started to caress my temple as if I am very delicate and he needs to be very gentle with me. Compared to Alec I am fragile but Alec never treated me this way before. He does spend a lot of time with me but he also keeps his distance from me. Sometimes I felt that Alec is scared to come close to me. But I never put too much thought into it.

"What are you doing?" I asked furrowing my brows at him with confusion.

"I'm trying to apologize to you. I'm sorry for what happened earlier" said Alec and he got so close to me that his body was touching mine and I felt his cold sweet breath on my cheek. I gulped down my nervousness that I suddenly started to feel because of the closeness between us. Then after a moment, I gathered up enough courage and asked Alec -

"Why did you get angry at me?" I felt Alec wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him. Our bodies are completely pressed against each other now. What got into Alec? Why is he behaving like this? He never touched me before. Certainly not this way. He actually used to flinch away from me even if our hands accidentally brushed against each other. What's going on? What got into him?

"Alec" I tried to unwrap his arm from around my waist but it didn't work. Alec kept a strong hold on me.

"You want to know why I got mad at you?" Alec asked, his eyes only focusing on my lips. I nodded my head vehemently.

"Hmm" suddenly I was pinned against the wall with Alec hovering over me.

"I got mad at you because you talked about staying away from me" I frowned at Alec with confusion as he said that. "Valerie, never even think about putting distance between us. Never"

"Alec you're scaring me" I said with anxiousness in my voice and fear in my eyes. My breathing is also becoming heavy and uneven. Alec leaned closer to my ear and whispered with husky tone of voice -

"I know" saying that he stepped away from me. Though his eyes never left mine and I also couldn't look away from him. His gaze forbade me to look away.

"I don't wish for you to be afraid of me Valerie but if you again talk about us staying away from each other, I'll get very angry and trust me you don't want to see that side of me" Alec threatened me in a friendly yet dangerous tone of voice. I guess I've offended him somehow by suggesting that we should stay away from each other. And this is the best time to apologize to him.

"I'm sorry Alec. I didn't mean to offend you. I was just thinking about Jane -" before I could say anything else Alec interrupted me.

"You don't need to worry about Jane. She won't hurt you again. I promise"

"No, it's -" I began to say but Alec cut me off again

"And you don't need to concern yourself about her hatred either. Just stay away from her and she'll stay away from you"

"But-" I tried to speak again but one look at Alec and I stopped talking right away. His sharp gaze was piercing me so I had to look away from him by lowering my head.

"I'll stay away from Jane" I said indirectly telling Alec that I'm going to follow with his orders.

"Good. Now come with me" said Alec. I looked up at him with surprise and curiosity and with a bit of fear as well.

"Where?" I couldn't help but ask. Alec smirked at me and said -

"It's a surprise" without saying anything else, Alec took my hand and dragged me out of the room. I started walking with him but he never let go of my hand. I felt a little weird about it. I also kept wondering about where he's taking me. Alec stopped at a balcony of the castle. He looked at me and said -

"Hold onto me tightly" before I could understand what's going on, Alec threw me behind his back and started running at a fast speed. Alec being a trained vampire could run a lot fast than me. He stopped after what seemed like hours. I jumped off his back as soon as he stopped.

"I could've run with you" I said while straightening my clothes.

"But carrying you was fun and you can't run as fast as me" said Alec smirking. I only shook my head at him for bragging about his skills.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around. A gasped immediately escaped my breath because in front of my eyes was a beautiful view of the entire Volterra. It was magnificent.

"Knew you would like it here" said Alec looking at me instead of the amazing view.

"It's beautiful" I said more to myself than to Alec.

"Not more beautiful than something I can see right now" I glanced at Alec as he said that and then I couldn't look away from him anymore. The way he was staring at me threatened to take my breath away. It made me feel week in my knees. What is going on with Alec? Why is he behaving in this way? And why his behavior is effecting me so much?

"Alec- "

"Ssshh" Alec put a finger on my lips and shushed me. He leaned closer to me while looking at my lips. Soon I felt his thumb caressing my bottom lip lightly. I started breathing heavily. I am feeling things that I've never felt before. And quite frankly I'm freaking out. Alec leaned so close to me that our lips are only an inch apart from each other. Is he going to kiss me? Oh my god he is going to kiss me. But why is he going to kiss me? Before I could ask Alec anything, he closed the gap between our lips and he kissed me. Suddenly I started feeling dizzy in my head. Suddenly I lost the ability to think. Suddenly I had no idea what to do now or how to response to this situation. And suddenly I kissed Alec back. Then Alec kissed me again and before I knew it our lips started moving against each other. I felt as if I am in a trance or something. Alec pulled me closer to him while still kissing me. I stayed still though. Only my lips kissed Alec's soft and pulpy ones. Alec didn't like my lack of action. He took my hands in his and wrapped my arms around his neck. I understood what he wanted me to do therefore I pulled him closer to me. Alec also started to roam his hands over my body. Accidentally a moan escaped my breath. I felt Alec smirking in the kiss. He pulled away from me and stared at my face for a moment before attacking my neck. My mind was still completely blank and I couldn't think of anything else but responding to Alec. He planted urgent and hungry kisses on my neck. I felt my knees buckling and if Alec wasn't holding me I would've collapsed on the ground by now. Everything was so sensational that I was having a hard time believing that this is really happening in real life. Alec left my neck and captured my lips again and kissed me for a while more before pulling away from me.

"I wanted to do this since the first time I laid eyes on you" said Alec in his enchanting voice and he lightly pecked on my bottom lip again. I could only stand there with my eyes lowered from Alec out of shyness. My face must be looking red for blushing so much. I somehow gathered myself together and asked -

"Why?"

"Why?" Alec repeated and laughed a little "You had to ask the one question I don't have an answer to. All I know is that you fascinate me Valerie. I'm attracted to you. And I know that you're attracted to me too" Alec said confidently because he was right. I guess I'm attracted to him. I've been in denial but I could clearly see it now.

In past few days, I felt weird in my stomach every time Alec was around me. I literary melt inwardly every time Alec smiled or smirked at me. I often found myself observing his good looks. I find memorizing every curve of his face very interesting. It's definitely more interesting than history that Alec's been trying to teach me lately. I've a feeling that I didn't stare at Alec just because he's beautiful. I mean of course he is breathtaking but his angelic features aren't the only things that drew me to him. I stared at Alec because he is Alec. I never felt the urge to ogle Demetri or Felix or any other vampire. They are also all very beautiful. But for me Alec isn't just a beautiful looking vampire, he is something else entirely. I realize it now. The first couple of times Alec caught me looking at him he asked me about it. I whether just shrugged my shoulders at him or said that 'you are beautiful' or something along the lines but that's it. I could never tell anything else. Because honestly until now I didn't have a proper explanation myself about why am I so mesmerized by Alec. After the first few times, Alec simply stopped asking me about it. However I could tell that he enjoyed my attention very much. I guess he knew all along that I'm attracted to him.

Alec's still holding me close to him and I still have my hands resting on his shoulders. After we stayed quiet for a while I asked -

"What now?" I wanted to know where we're going to go from this point. Alec smiled at me and said -

"We would continue doing this" he then kissed my already swollen lips again. However this time I didn't kiss him back. Instead I pulled away from Alec and looked into his eyes.

"You don't love me though, do you? You said you are fascinated by me, you are attracted to me but you didn't say that you love me" I watched as Alec inhaled a deep breath.

"You're right, I don't. But does it matter? And it's not like you love me" said Alec and it kind of hurt my feelings to know that he doesn't love me. Because I think I do. I liked him since the first time we met. And now I love him.

"What if I do?" I asked. Alec stared at me for a moment then sighed out a little.

"Look Valerie, love is not important. I know you're very innocent and naive to understand this but love is just an illusion. Attraction, desire, passion... lust, these are the real things. We want to be with each other. What else do we need? There's no need of 'falling in love' between us" Alec does have a point here but is love really just an illusion? Then why being in love is so important in this world? But then again, Alec must be right. And he wouldn't lie to me.

"But will we be with each other forever if you don't love me? What if you find someone more fascinating than me?" I couldn't help but ask. I was very serious about it. Alec however laughed at that.

"Are you already feeling insecure?" Alec said with humor but I couldn't enjoy it. Seeing the seriousness in me, Alec sighed out a little then said -

"We'll always be together. I give you my word. But we've to keep this a secret" said Alec with serious tone of voice.

"Why because I'm older than you?" I said and Alec rolled his eyes at that.

"Valerie, you're only five. I am thousand years old" Alec said proudly.

"But **I** look seventeen" I argued back. Alec shook his head at that.

"You really think I care about something so stupid as age difference" I shook my head at that.

"I guess not. Then why should we stay a secret?" I asked curiously.

"Because of Jane" said Alec "She doesn't understand my feelings for you" I nodded my head in understanding.

"I'll do whatever you say" I said with assured tone of voice. Alec kissed my forehead and embraced me affectionately.

"Let's go back" he said and I nodded my head. Alec tried to take me on his back again but I stepped away from him. A smile spread on my lips.

"I'm running this time. Race you to the castle" saying that I dashed. I heard Alec yell from behind -

"You can never beat me"

**Renesmee's POV**

"You can never beat me Bella" I heard dad say to mom as they raced to catch a deer. We are hunting today in the woods. Mom can never beat dad. In fact no one can. He's the fastest vampire in our family. Perhaps in the world. Usually mom's very mature and calm but she felt challenged this time. Soon she tackled dad down on the ground not caring about letting the deer escape. Mom was straddling dad but in a blink of an eye he turned them around so dad got on top of mom. I looked away to give them privacy, knowing they are gonna start making out now. I looked at aunt Alice and uncle Jasper. They are already making out. And aunt Rosalie and uncle Emmett are nowhere near us. They are probably doing it somewhere. Even grandpa and grandma are giving each other loving looks. Seeing all the love, I sighed out heavily. I wondered when I'll have someone to love me like that. Yes, I've Jacob. My soul mate. But I just can't imagine getting romantic with him. He is like my big brother and I've a feeling that he'll always be that for me. Jacob can never be my lover. And I wish for a lover. Now that I've grown up into a teenager I am starting to have physical needs. And the fact that I'm surrounded by couples who are deeply in love with each other, it's making everything very difficult for me. Even with a soul mate, I feel incomplete. And it's frustrating for me.

I've already started going to school and it's great. However I haven't found anyone or should I say any boy interesting enough like I thought I would. I guess I'm not as lucky as my mom who met my dad on the first day of her school in Forks. I wonder how long I'll have to wait for that special someone in my life. But I bet he will be very nice and charming. Everyone in my family will like him. And I'll madly fall in love with him and he will also be crazy about me. I also wonder what he'll be, a human, a vampire, another werewolf or something else. Perhaps another half breed like me. I can't wait to meet him. Speaking of meeting a stranger, I haven't forgot about Valerie yet. I still think about her sometimes. I hope we'll bump into each other again in life. Otherwise, the mystery behind the connection we felt, will always remain a mystery.

"What are you thinking Nessie?" Jacob asked walking up to me. He was talking with Seth and Leah about patrolling.

"Nothing Jake. Just thinking about how lucky my parents are that they have each other. Aunt Alice has uncle Jasper. Aunt Rosalie has uncle Emmett and grandpa has grandma -"

"And you have me" said Jacob smiling at me. I smiled back at him.

"I know I do" but I want someone else too. I didn't voice that thought though. I hugged Jacob which made him grin widely like every other time.

"Wanna race?" I asked excitedly.

"Wanna loose?" I narrowed my eyes at Jacob.

"We'll see" I said sticking my nose in the air "On the count of three then, one, two, th-" Jacob already left and I yelled out loud.

"Jacob you cheater"


	8. Chapter 8: A Member Of Volturi

**AN: Thank you for your review and support. This is another chapter for you. Please read and review. I really wanna know what you think. So please please please review. Thank you. **

**Chapter 8: A Member Of Volturi**

**Valerie's POV**

"Come forward my dear" Aro said to me. It's been two months since I came to Volterra. One month and seven days since I madly fell in love with Alec. And I've finally decided to join the guard. Everyone is in the throne room right now. Aro is going to give me the necklace today and officially declare me as a member of this coven. I walked up to Aro. Caius and Marcus are sitting on their thrones.

"Brother" Aro looked at Marcus.

"She'll be very loyal to us Aro" said Marcus in his husky tone of voice. He seemed pleased with what he sensed about me and it made Aro very happy. I looked at Caius and he nodded at me. It was a sign that he's accepting me in the coven. Aro then looked at the others meaning the guards.

"Does anyone have any objection about Valerie becoming one of us?" Aro asked and he particularly looked at Jane. She still hates me and stays away from me as much as possible. I wish I could do something about it. Well I can. I can compel Jane into liking me but that would be a wrong thing to do. And I don't wish to misuse my power like that. I sometimes feel really bad that because of me the twins are not on best terms with each other like before. Speaking of using my power, sometimes I really wish to compel Alec into falling in love with me because he still says that he isn't in love with me whereas I am head over heels for him. Alec is wrong. Love does exist and I love him. More than anything else in this world. But unfortunately the feeling isn't returned. I don't nag him about it though. I fear that it would irritate Alec and I don't want to do that. Besides, it's not like Alec is going to leave me and go somewhere else. Volterra is his home and it is mine as well. Alec actually hardly lets me get out of his sight. He's very possessive and protective of me. And it makes me feel that Alec does love me but he's just in denial about it. And I hope one day he'll realize it. I can't wait for that day.

"I've considered her a part of our coven from the first day" said Chelsea with cheerful tone of voice. I gave her a smile and nodded my head showing my gratitude. Her mate Afton standing beside her. He also nodded his head in agreement. Demetri, Felix, Heidi, Corin, Renata and Santiago they all nodded their heads. Jane didn't say anything but she didn't object either. She would never dare to. Aro then looked at Alec who is standing right beside Jane.

"Alec, what do you think? Is Valerie ready to be a guard?" asked Aro. I looked at Alec and everyone else also looked at him. Alec remained quiet for a moment then said -

"No" at that not only me but Aro and others also got surprised. What? I thought he wants me to become a part of this coven as soon as possible.

"per quali motivi si pensa che? (For what reasons you think that)" Aro asked Alec in Italian. I only know a few Italian words but I haven't learned the language yet. Therefore I have no idea what Aro just said. Damn, I should've learned the language already. Alec wanted to teach me but I was lazy about it thinking I've an eternity ahead of me.

"Ha bisogno ancora di imparare un sacco di cose. Valerie non è preparato per le responsabilità di una guardia. Lei non è pronto a prendere ancora la vita. (She still needs to learn a lot of things. Valerie isn't prepared for the responsibilities of a guard. She isn't ready to take lives yet)" said Alec. I only understood the mention of my name. And I must say, Alec's Italian is amazing. Wait, what am I thinking? I should be worried about what he is saying to Aro. This is really not a good time to fantasize about Alec's strong manly voice.

"Hmm" said Aro. Obviously considering what Alec just said. Aro decided something in his mind then said -

"Valerie dear, I'm afraid you can't be a Volturi guard" my face immediately fell hearing that. What did Alec say? Before I could think more about it Aro said- "You will be the Volturi Principessa instead"

"You mean Princess" I gasped in shock. I can't believe Aro wishes to make me a princess. I am really surprised.

"Yes dear Valerie. You are precious enough to be our princess" I thought Marcus and Caius would object to it but when I glanced at them they seemed pleased with this decision. I looked at Alec. A small smile is playing on his lips. I looked back at Aro. He's smiling at me widely. Bubbles of happiness started bursting inside me. I knew it. I have always known that this is where I belong. Volterra is where I belong. And I belong with Alec.

"I'm honored master" I said bowing my head in front of Aro. He cupped my face and made me look at him.

"May you always be a blessing for the Volturi coven" then Aro kissed the top of my head and let go of my face.

"Brother" Aro said to Caius. He got up from his throne. The symbolic V necklace is in his hands. Caius gracefully put it around my neck. Aro excitedly clapped his hands and everyone else joined.

"Excellent. From this day forward Valerie is the princess of Volturi" he announced out loud. Aro then looked at me with happiness in his eyes "Welcome to Volturi"

"Grazie Aro (Thank you Aro)" I said smiling widely.

**Alec's POV **

Valerie couldn't stop smiling since Aro declared her as the princess of Volturi. She's so happy right now. Valerie obviously never thought Aro would make her princess instead of a guard. However I had assumed that. I knew Aro wishes to make Valerie a member of this coven no matter what. But Aro and I both knew that Valerie isn't ready to be a guard. She isn't ready to kill someone. Valerie may have accepted us the way we are and doesn't object about us killing humans but I know that she can't do it herself. At least not yet. And you can't be a Volturi guard when you don't know how to take a life. Besides, I don't want Valerie to become a killer like me. I value her innocence too much. I enjoy it. That's why when Aro asked me, I voiced my opinion about not making her a guard and forced Aro to think about it. As I expected, he decided to make Valerie a princess instead. So that she wouldn't have to do any field work that a guard has to do but also be a member of this coven. Everyone congratulated Valerie except for Jane and me. Jane would never do it but I'll. Later. When we'll be alone. The mere thought of it made me smirk to myself.

"This cause for a celebration" I heard Heidi say "How about we all go to shopping this evening?" Heidi and her obsessed with shopping. It's never going to end.

"Count me out" said Demetri.

"Me too" said Felix

"Me three" said Santiago.

"Ah boys" said Heidi rolling her eyes at them. It caused all the girls to laugh but I only focused on Valerie's laugh. It sounds amazing. I glanced at my sister. She refused to even look at the laughing group. She is looking at the masters while they talked among themselves. I could only sigh out at that. Jane does have fun too but only when she hears someone scream in pain because of her power.

"Well we can do a girls' night out" said Renata and I focused back to the girls.

"That's a great idea" Chelsea agreed to it and looked at Valerie. She nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm in but what are we going to do?" Valerie asked wondering about it.

"Patience Valerie, you'll find out" said Heidi creating unnecessary suspense in Valerie's mind. She doesn't know anything but I know what a girls' night out means when it involves the ladies of the Volturi coven. And there's no way in hell I'm letting Valerie go with them.

"Okay then, I'll go and start getting ready" Valerie said excitedly.

"Meet us in the parking lot after an hour" said Chelsea and Valerie nodded her head. She turned away from them and started walking towards the door. Valerie glanced at my way and smiled mischievously that only I saw. It made me smirk in return. She walked out of the throne room but I had to stay so that no one would notice me leaving with her and get suspicious that something's going on between us. I'm really surprised that we could keep our affair a secret from everyone for this long especially from Jane. Though I have a feeling that she suspects me but she doesn't have any proof. If Jane found out about me and Valerie, she would grill me for sure. And I don't wish for anyone else to know because I don't want to turn me and Valerie into gossips of the century. And I'm not even sure if the masters would approve of it since Valerie isn't my mate. It's just best to keep our relation a secret.

"I'm going back to my room brother. Are you coming?" Jane asked me.

"No sister. I am planning on going to the library" I said. Jane's eyes narrowed at me for a fraction of second before she nodded her head.

"See you later then" with that she left. Now, I am free to go too. I walked out of the throne room steadily but when I got out of everyone's sight I used my vampire speed and reached Valerie's room. Instead of knocking on the door, I decided to use the window. I love surprising her. It took me a few seconds to get to Valerie's bedroom window on the other side. I gracefully got inside and landed on the floor without making any sound. However when I looked up I froze on my spot. Valerie has her back turned towards me and she is stripping her clothes right in front of my eyes. She should sense my presence in the room already but it's not stopping her from getting naked. I understand that it doesn't matter to her anymore since I've already seen her without clothes plenty of times. However for me, it never gets old. Valerie was wearing a long black gown. I watched as she unzipped the dress and pushed it off her shoulders, revealing her black lacy bras underneath. I smirked seeing that. Her hair is tied up in a bun so her back is perfectly exposed to me. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. The dress pooled around her feet. Her long perfectly sculptured legs started to make me hard.

"Enjoying the show, are we?" Valerie asked without turning towards me. I could see the smile on her lips in my mind.

"Very" I said without any hesitation. I hoped Valerie would strip off her bras and underwear too but sadly she grabbed her bathrobe and put it on.

"Good because you aren't getting anything else tonight" said Valerie finally facing me. A playful smile lingering on her beautiful lips.

"Oh why is that?" I asked smirking as I approached her slowly.

"You know why" I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. Valerie willingly came into my arms like always.

"Right, the girls' night out" Valerie nodded her head to that. I leaned closer to her ear and successfully made her shiver with excitement "Are you sure you want to go?" Valerie nodded her head. I sighed out a little at that.

"Alright but I think you should know what you'll be missing. You'll be missing this" I said and I planted a soft but passionate kiss on the crook of her neck. Valerie closed her eyes immediately due to pleasure.

"And this" I kissed her collar bone.

"And this" I kissed her shoulder.

"And this" saying that I captured her lips with mine and started to kiss her passionately. Valerie kissed me back with need and desperation. I know I already have her wrapped around my fingers. I lift her off the ground while our mouths still stayed connected. Valerie wrapped her long legs around my waist and I carried her to the bed. On the bed, I started ravishing her with urgent kisses. I pushed the bathrobe off her and exposed her body to me again. Valerie has a perfect body and it belongs to me. I claimed her lips again after kissing her neck and shoulders. I took off my jacket while doing that and threw it away. Valerie started unbuttoning my shirt. She revealed my chest and started touching it longingly. She turned us around so that she got on top of me. Valerie is like a wild cat in bed. She never hesitates to do something she wishes to do. And I love it. Valerie started kissing my chest lovingly. I reached her back and in one swift motion I unhooked her bras. Valerie took it off while looking right into my eyes. I sat up and started kissing her breasts. Valerie threw her head back in pleasure and a moan escaped her lips. There is no denying that she's addicted to me and I'm addicted to her. We don't care if this addiction is right or wrong, safe or dangerous. The way we could become one for a few blissful moments is all that matters to me.

"Alec" Valerie called my name.

"Hmm" my mouth is still busy kissing her perfect skin.

"Thank you" she said softly. I stopped and looked at her.

"For what?" I asked with a frown of confusion.

"For existing" said Valerie and she really meant it. Such simple thing to say but I was completely taken aback. "I love you Alec" saying that Valerie embraced me tightly. I stayed quiet for a moment.

"Valerie I -"

"Ssshh, you don't have to say anything. I know you don't believe in love. I just wanted you to know that I believe in love and I love you" Valerie softly kissed my cheek and embraced me more tightly. I embraced her back but I couldn't help but feel troubled a little. Valerie loves me. Somehow I've always known this. But do I love her the way she loves me? I thought of our relation as nothing more than just a physical thing and I do feel protective of her very much. I am possessive of her as well. But I'm possessive of all my belongings. And Valerie belongs to me. She is my addiction. But being in love with Valerie. No, I'm not in love with her. Not to mention I like to think that I'm immune from love. Love is a weakness. And I don't prefer to have any weakness in me. Seeing me quiet Valerie sighed out heavily.

"I'm sorry. I've ruined your mood, haven't I?" I cupped her face and softly kissed her lips.

"It's alright. Just don't talk about love again" Valerie nodded her head in understanding. But I could see the sadness in her that my blunt rejection caused. But I couldn't risk caring about that. She needs to understand that we can't be lovers or a couple for that matter.

"I've something for you" I said and thankfully it diverted Valerie's mind from the rejection.

"What?" she asked with a questioning look on her face.

"One moment" I said and in vampire speed I left and came back with my jacket. I pulled out a small box with red velvet cover. Valerie looked very confused. I opened the box and revealed the ring to her. It's a simple platinum promising ring. Seeing the ring Valerie got more confused.

"Now usually a boy gives a ring to a girl when he wants to marry her but I'm giving you this ring because I'm going to promise something to you today"

"What are you promising?" Valerie asked curiously. I pulled her closer to me and showed her the message inside the ring.

"I'll always be there for you" Valerie read it out loud. I think her heart skipped a beat that moment. She stared at me intensely while I put the ring on her thumb. I really meant it. Valerie will always have me with her whenever she needs me because she's the only friend I have. She trusts me. She accepted me the way I am. And she never judges me. And she's in love with me even after knowing that I'm a monster. I'll never find anyone else like her. That I know for sure.

"You're very complicated Alec you know that" Valerie said after a moment. I smiled at that and said -

"I know" then I brought her hand up to my lips and kissed it softly "My princess"

A small gasp escaped Valerie's breath as someone suddenly knocked on her door. We looked at each other then I quickly got out of her room. Thankfully I wasn't undressed. Outside, I buttoned up my shirt and put on my jacket again and then headed towards the library. Someone could go there looking for me. I should be there.

**Valerie's POV**

I quickly put on the bathrobe and went to get the door. I wondered who it could be since Chelsea said they'll be waiting for me in the parking lot. I opened the door and my eyes widened with shock. Jane Volturi is standing in front of me. I couldn't believe my own eyes. I must be dreaming. Jane doesn't like to even look at me, what could possibly bring her to my room? To say that I am shocked to see her here, would be a huge understatement.

"Can I come in?" Jane asked. Her voice relatively soft. I nodded my head like an idiot and quickly stepped away to let her in. Jane walked inside my room. She smelled the air. I froze right away. She must've picked up Alec's scent in my room. I quickly put down my hair hoping that she wouldn't be able to smell Alec on me.

"Don't bother. I can smell my brother all over you from miles away" said Jane. Though her voice was stern but it lacked dangerousness. I blushed horribly.

"Yeah... he hugged me.. so" I said stuttering which made me feel like a complete moron.

"I know what he was doing with you. My brother forgot that he can never fool me or keep me in the dark about something" said Jane and my heart started beating crazily in my chest. I was so scared that I couldn't even say anything. Jane must have come here to punish me. Why isn't she torturing me already?

"Anyway, I didn't come here to discuss my brother's stupidity. I came here to explain something to you. Something that didn't get through my brother's thick skull" said Jane and I furrowed my brows at her with confusion. At first Jane came into my room. Then she is behaving nicely with me. And now she wants to talk to me. Has earth started to spin in the opposite direction or something?

"What is it?" I asked curiously. Jane slowly walked up to the couch in the room and sat there. I stood near by while facing her with my arms wrapped around myself. I needed to keep myself together.

"First let me ask you something" said Jane and I nodded my head "Do you know what having a mate means for a vampire?" I shook my head at that. I really didn't know. Jane suddenly chuckled to herself and said -

"I knew Alec wouldn't explain anything to you about it" she that to herself. But since I heard it, I got confused.

"What do you mean?"

"A vampire's mate is the most important person to him or her" said Jane instead of answering my question. "Have you seen how close Afton and Chelsea are?" I nodded my head at that. They are practically inseparable.

"They are mates. Aro's mate is Sulpicia. Caius's wife Athenodora is his mate. Marcus's mate's name was Didyme. But unfortunately he lost her. Marcus wanted to die too because immortality is unbearable for a vampire without his or her mate especially after loosing her. You know now why Marcus is always so sad and depressed. It's been a millennium but Marcus still hasn't gotten over Didyme's death and he never will" said Jane and I listened to her but I didn't understand why she is telling me this. Well at first I didn't understand but then it clicked into my mind.

"Are you saying I'm Alec's mate?" I asked almost hopefully. Jane looked at me sternly and said -

"No, I am telling you that you are not his mate. Why do you think he hasn't declared you as his yet in front of everyone? Because he can't. Because he knows that you're not his mate and one day he might meet her. He can't risk being with you that time. And mark my word when Alec is going to meet her, his mate, he wouldn't even spare you a small glance." After hearing this, I felt like my world crashing down on me. This can't be happening. A moment ago I had hope that one day Alec would fall in love with me. One day we will walk hand in hand in front of everyone. One day he will say that he loves me too. Now I know that will never happen. He'll never love me. And perhaps because I'm not his mate, he isn't already in love with me. I couldn't stand anymore so I dropped myself on the couch across from Jane. I'm not scared of her anymore. Nothing matters to me now. But even though I was lost in my own thoughts, I heard everything Jane kept saying to me.

"Alec won't be able to stay away from his mate once he meets her. He'll fall in love with her and she'll love him in return. They'll be together forever. The only person who's going to get hurt in this is you Valerie. You'll suffer unless of course you find your mate. But that could take decades. Even centuries. Are you really willing to suffer in the long run for the sake of short time pleasure?"

"Why didn't Alec tell me anything?" I managed to ask. My body was shaking from inside. I was feeling both pain and anger at that time.

"Because my brother is stupid. He thinks he'll never find his mate since he hasn't found her in a thousand years. He thinks his mate doesn't exist" said Jane and that showed me a glimpse of hope again.

"Is it true?" I asked.

"It's possible that his mate isn't born yet but there's no way to know that for sure. Alec could meet his mate tomorrow or two days later or after another century. It doesn't matter though, does it? The point is you're not his mate. You and Alec are not meant to be together. What you both have started it's going to end horribly" said Jane confidently. I suddenly started feeling sick in my stomach. Imagining Alec with another girl is plain torture. It caused me more pain than Jane's power. I looked at her hoping that tears wouldn't start falling from my eyes.

"Why are you telling me about this now? And why do you care about me getting hurt?" I asked wondering about it. Jane could've warned me about the possible heartbreak a lot earlier and the way she talked it seemed to me that she is concerned about my well being as well. How did that happen? Jane already had the answer to my questions.

"You are the Volturi princess now. As a guard of this coven it is my responsibility to ensure your safety. I know when Alec's going to leave you for another girl, it's going to break your heart and you will do something reckless. You could end up killing yourself. I'm just trying to prevent that from happening" said Jane and she sounded genuine.

"So I should stay away from Alec" I said concluding this discussion. I felt awful even thinking about staying away from Alec. How could I possibly do it for real?

"I had to explain everything to you and tell you the truth. The rest is up to you Valerie. I can't help you make a decision. No one can. I can only hope that you'll choose to do the right thing" I nodded my head to that. After staying quiet for a moment, I spoke up again.

"Thank you Jane, for telling me about it" I sighed out heavily saying that "I wish you didn't hate me so much. We could've been good friends"

"Perhaps one day we'll be friends. After all we're going to live together till the end of the world"

I never thought about it before but suddenly immortality seems like a burden to me. I found immortality fascinating before because I had Alec with me but now that I know that one day I'll loose him, I don't wish to live forever anymore. I didn't voice my thought to Jane though. I only said to her -

"Hope that day comes sooner rather than later"


	9. Chapter 9: Breaking Up

**AN: Thank you Dragon, Kameo.1314, guests, taramegareader for your wonderful reviews. You are all awesome. This is another chapter for you. Hope you like it. Please read and review. I'm desperately looking forward to them. **

**Chapter 9: Breaking Up **

**Valerie's POV  
**

Sometimes you get hurt pretty badly but you don't feel the intensity of the pain right away. The pain takes over your body after sometime and that's when it really hurts. Finding out that I'm not Alec's mate and that he'll never be in love with me hurt me very badly, my heart crushed into pieces however I didn't know how much I'm going to suffer right in that moment. The pain of the realization that I'm not made for Alec started to torment and agonize me when I found myself alone in my room after Jane left. How foolish of me to fall in love with someone who I can never have. Who is destined for someone else. I couldn't help but wonder about that lucky girl who would be loved by Alec. But then again, I don't wish to know her. Because I know meeting her would kill me. Suddenly I started feeling suffocated in my own home. Just a while ago I was thinking that Volterra is where I belong and coming here was the best thing I did in my life. Now I can't help but think that I shouldn't have come here. I should not have met Alec. I should have never fallen in love with him. The pain is so crucial that I cannot even cry and let it flow out of my heart in the form of tears. This is Alec's fault. I didn't know it but he knew that I'm not his mate. Then why did he come close to me. Why did he let me get close to him? And the saddest part is, I still love him after he played with me like this. My eyes fell on the promising ring that Alec just gave me a while ago. Suddenly I felt absolutely enraged. Angrily I took it off from my thumb and threw it away. I want to get out of Volterra right now. I won't be able to even look at Alec after learning the truth.

I am supposed to go out and celebrate becoming the Volturi princess but that's not going to happen now. I picked myself up and quickly got dressed in normal clothes. I wore navy blue jeans, a white sleeveless top and a black vest. I grabbed a bag and shoved some money and my passport into it. Since I didn't want to displease or anger Aro, I wrote a letter to him. I apologized to him for leaving so suddenly and without any proper explanation. I could only hope that he'll forgive me for this insolent act. However at that moment I couldn't careless about my behavior. I also kindly asked Aro not to send anyone looking for me. I'm not escaping from them. They are my family after all. I'm just leaving for a while. I'll return once my heart is fixed again and when I could look at Alec without breaking down. I walked out of my room and made my way towards the reception. A human named Mia is working there. She desires to become a vampire.

"Hello Valerie. Congratulations on becoming the Volturi princess" she said with a sweet smile. Every time I have talked with her before I was very polite and nice with her but right now I didn't have time for formalities.

"Mia give this to Aro but an hour later" saying that I handed her the letter and rushed out of the Volterra castle ignoring her questioning look. Outside, I got into a cab and headed towards Pisa international airport. When I reached the airport I realized that I haven't decided yet where I wish to go. I only knew that I want to go somewhere far away from Volterra. Baffled about my destination I bought a world map from a shop in the airport. I keenly started to scan the map. Where should I go? London, no it's too close. Egypt? India? China? Australia? I could go anywhere in this world but where could I get my broken heart mend? I focused on united states then. My eyes fell on Washington and suddenly I remembered Renesmee. I've wondered about her a couple of times after I learned that she's a half breed like me and I certainly wished to meet her again. I guess this is the best time I pay a visit to the Cullen coven. Making up my mind, I bought a ticket to Washington state. Little did I know meeting Renesmee for a second time is going to change my life forever?

**Renesmee's POV**

I am playing the piano with my dad like many other times. The rest of the family and Jacob are listening to us attentively. I appreciate the attention my family gives me. Everyone has a smile on their lips. I'm smiling too. Despite the fact that I'm feeling quite lonely. I know I'm not alone in anyway. I've my entire family and my Jacob with me. The kind of loneliness I'm feeling in my heart is resulting from the lack of a mate. Dad looked at me and offered me a small smile. Since he can read minds it's impossible to keep anything from him. So dad knows that I'm craving to have a mate in my life for quite sometime. And like the gentleman and nice person my dad is, he kept it to himself and didn't even tell mom about it. I'm thankful for it. I didn't want mom to worry about me as well since dad is already concerned for me. As I finished playing the piano everyone clapped.

"That was wonderful honey" said mom as she pulled me into an embrace and kissed my forehead. We were talking when aunt Alice suddenly started seeing a vision. She remained still for a while. Uncle Jasper is already by her side, looking concerned. He sensed worry coming from aunt Alice. Dad on the other hand looked not only worried but puzzled as well as he read aunt Alice's vision.

"What is it Alice?" mom asked worriedly.

"A member of Volturi is coming for us" said aunt Alice and everyone got worried instantly.

"Just one?" asked uncle Emmett confused because Volturi members always travels in groups. Well that's what I heard anyway.

"Who is it?" asked grandpa.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her in the Volturi before" said aunt Alice worriedly.

"Perhaps it's a new member of their coven" said grandma Esme.

"It's Valerie" dad finally spoke up and shocked everyone.

"What?" I asked out loud, not believing my own ears.

"Are we talking about the same Valerie here who Nessie and I met in Seattle?" Jacob asked with disbelieve in his voice. Dad nodded his head.

"Valerie is a Volturi member" said mom with worried tone of voice.

"She wasn't when we met her" I said and wondered how did she come across the Volturi and why did they turn her?

"No Renesmee, she isn't a vampire. Her eyes were blue in Alice's vision" said dad reading my thoughts.

"That's what confusing me the most" said aunt Alice.

"A human can never become a Volturi member" said grandpa confidently.

"May be they are going to change her. You know... in the future" said Jacob thoughtfully.

"But why is she coming for us?" asked aunt Rosalie with concern in her voice. I thought about it and said -

"Not us- me. She's coming for me" I said and everyone immediately got more tensed up and Jacob let out a low growl "The connection I felt with Valerie, she felt it too. I'm sure she's coming here to solve the mystery behind that connection"

"Why now after so many days?" asked Jacob with wonderment. He couldn't help but feel worried about me especially because Valerie is involved with the Volturi now and the Volturi isn't a good thing. Especially for me. However I couldn't help but be excited about it. I wanted to meet Valerie again so badly. I can't believe it's going to happen so soon. I thought it would take a decade or two for me to bump into her again.

"I think Valerie didn't know about Renesmee before and after meeting the Volturi she found out about her" said dad and I nodded my head to that.

"And now she is coming to meet her" concluded mom

"We must prepare ourselves to welcome her" said grandpa taking Valerie's visit very seriously.

"I'll get the guest bedroom ready" said grandma.

"We should all go to hunt" said uncle Jasper. No one has hunted for a week.

"Yeah it wouldn't please the Volturi if we eat one of their members" said uncle Emmett humorously that only earned him scowls and shake of heads from others. I sighed out in contentment. I can't wait to meet Valerie. Little did I know meeting her is going to change my life forever?

**Alec's POV**

I picked up the promising ring that I gave Valerie from her bedroom floor. Clearly she had thrown it away before leaving Volterra, before leaving me. I gripped it tightly in my fist and headed towards Jane's room. I know whatever happened, my sister is responsible for that. I know she went to talk to Valerie. I barged through the door and yelled-

"What did you tell her?" my sister looked at me once before turning away from me to stare at the open sky through the window.

"The truth" she said with calm tone of voice.

"What truth?" I asked angrily. I don't remember when was the last time I felt so mad at Jane. I think never. But I'm now.

"The truth that you didn't tell her. I told her that she is not your mate" I immediately understood why Valerie left so suddenly. She's heartbroken. She already knew that I don't love her and when Jane told her that she isn't my mate Valerie figured it out why I don't love her. Is that why I'm not in love with her? Would I have loved Valerie if she was my mate? May be, may be not. But that doesn't change that fact that I desire her, I need her. She belongs to me. And the fact that Valerie left rejecting me fueled my anger to no limit.

"Grazie mille sorella. Sarò sicuro di restituire il favore (Thank you very much sister. I'll be sure to return you the favor)" saying that I aggressively walked out of her room. I need to talk to Aro immediately. Valerie can't leave me. She must come back to Volterra. She must come back to me. I'll bring her back. I don't care that she isn't my mate. I want her in my life. I want her back in my arms. She just left but I'm already terribly missing her presence.

I headed towards Master Aro's reading chamber where I know I would find him. On my way, I couldn't help but feel enraged towards Valerie as well even though she's the one who got hurt in this mess. All I could think is how dare she separate us? I warned her about staying away from me. Does she not know that she has become my habit? A pleasant habit that I've grown so used to over the time. When I find her, I'll make sure she never even in her wildest imagination thinks about leaving me again. I approached the door of the study room. Santiago is standing outside, guarding the door. I looked at him and he opened the door for me. I must be looking furious because Santiago looked a little worried when he saw me. Inside the room I found not only master Aro but master Caius and master Marcus as well. They looked worried and confused. Aro saw me and he loudly spoke up -

"Alec, I was thinking about summoning you myself" he then showed me the letter "Speravo si potesse spiegare questo a me (I was hoping you could explain this to me)" he handed me the letter. I read it quickly.

_Dear Master Aro, _

_By the time you'll receive this letter, I'll be gone from Volterra. I know you'll be very confused about why I suddenly left. Moreover without giving any explanation to you. The truth is I don't know how to explain it to you why am I leaving. That's why I couldn't meet you. Something happened. Something that destroyed my happiness in a blink of an eye. I deeply apologize for my impudent behavior but I really needed to leave my home for a while. Pleading for forgiveness, I request you not to send anyone looking for me. I'll return when I get back what I've lost, an unbroken heart. _

_Sincerely, _

_Princess of Volturi._

"Master, I wish to leave immediately to bring her back" I said to Aro at once. The seriousness in my voice didn't surprise him at all though.

"Alec even if I give you permission to leave, you won't be able to bring her back if she doesn't wish to come back. That's the beauty of her power. She can make anyone do anything. If you go after her, she'll most likely compel you to forget about her" even though I felt more furious hearing that but Aro does have a point here. Valerie's power is unbeatable and could be very dangerous depending on her mood. And she is hurt and angry now. Who knows what she'll do if she sees me. I certainly don't wish to forget about her.

"Now Alec would you like to tell us why our princess left so suddenly and how did she get her heartbroken?" asked Aro with an edge in his voice that he never used with me before. Clearly he isn't pleased about Valerie's sudden departure from us. I knew what I've to say.

"Master I suggest you ask my sister for an explanation" as I said that the masters looked at each other. Obviously they've never heard me talking about my sister with anger before. And it both confused and worried them.

"Alec" Aro said my name over affectionately "What happened between you and Jane?" I thought about it for a moment then said -

"Master, I wish to show you something" saying that I gave Aro my hand. I know letting Aro read my mind means telling him about me and Valerie but I don't care anymore. I don't care if the masters find out about the affair or everyone else learns about it. Aro needs to understand why it's so important for me to bring Valerie back home. Aro instantly grabbed my hand and started to read my mind. Marcus and Caius stared at us curiously. Within moments, Aro learned everything. After he was done reading my mind, Aro let go of my hand and sighed out heavily.

"Hmm sad. It's very sad that Valerie found out that she's not your mate" said Aro with disappointment. To say that I'm shocked would be an understatement. Why isn't he angry that I got involved with Valerie even though she's not my mate. Why isn't he objecting to our history?

"I shall speak with Jane. She must explain herself why she revealed the truth to Valerie and created this unwanted situation" I got more confused as Aro said that.

"Forgive me master for asking you this but did you already know about me and Valerie?" I asked and tried to keep my voice as calm and stoic as possible.

"Why yes and we were very happy about it. We knew that Valerie is so happy about being a part of our coven is because she is in love with you" said Aro and I felt like an idiot. I thought my affair with Valerie was a secret. Turns out it's a secret that everyone knew about. Just great.

"Too bad she got her heartbroken. But we must fix it Alec. Valerie's power is too unique and precious. This coven can't risk loosing her. I can only imagine what she could do when her power will be fully developed. She can already make anyone do whatever she wants, she can wipe out a person's memory. She can even make a vampire unable to use his or her power. A power like that shouldn't be destroyed and it shouldn't fall into the hands of our enemies. Alec you know it better than anyone else how naive Valerie is. All she cares about is love and affection. She received a fraction of that from you and she immediately fell in love with you. That's why only you Alec can bring her back home. We need Valerie on our side and we need her willing since there is no way to force her into doing something" Aro then looked at me with intense seriousness and said -

"You must fix everything between you and Valerie before she finds someone else to love and she moves on from you" the mere thought of Valerie loving someone else raise my temper to it's peek. I'll never allow that to happen. She's mine and only I get to keep her.

"When should I leave master?" I asked.

"Not yet" said Caius.

"Valerie is angry right now. You must give her sometime to calm down first" advised Marcus with his usual depressed calm tone of voice.

"And when her anger disappears and the sadness of loosing you takes over her, you'll find her and tell her that you love her. That you didn't realize it before loosing her that you're in love with her" said Aro and I immediately protested.

"But I'm not-" Aro cut me off before I could finish.

"I know it's not like that for you. But it wouldn't harm you to make Valerie believe otherwise. You must keep her under the illusion of blissful and romantic love Alec. We need Valerie not only to live with us but stay here happily. And only you could give her that happiness" I didn't like the idea at all. If I tell Valerie that I'm in love with her then I'll be lying to her. I never had to lie before in my life. And deceiving Valerie like that felt absolutely wrong. But I also realized that there's no other way. Valerie wouldn't accept me with open arms this time if I tell her that I only want her to be with me however I won't love her the way she wants me to. She will run the other way if I do that instead of coming back home with me. And the masters wouldn't appreciate it at all. I nodded my head to Aro.

"Io porterò Valerie indietro padrone e lei tornerò volentieri (I shall bring Valerie back master and she'll come back happily)"

"Ottimo (very well)" said Aro. I turned around to leave but Aro called me back.

"Send your sister here, will you Alec?" I thought about it and said to Aro -

"Master I know my sister did wrong but I know why she did it. I request you to spare her this once" I'll get back at Jane for what she did but I don't wish for my sister to get scolded by the masters. Aro stared at me with calculating eyes for a moment then nodded his head.

"As you wish Alec" Aro said quite easily. He must've figured it out that I wish to deal with my sister for her action. Therefore the brothers have no reason to lecture Jane. Besides, no one wishes to mess with the evil witch twin. Not even Aro himself.

"Grazie Maestro (Thank you master)" and after saying that I walked out of the study room. I wondered where Valerie must be at the moment. Little did I know that she is heading towards my destiny and our destruction?


	10. Chapter 10: A Great Dilemma

**AN: Thank you for your reviews. This is another chapter for you. Please read and review. Love you all!**

**Chapter 10: A Great Dilemma **

**Edward's POV  
**

Alice said that the girl Valerie will be at our doorsteps very soon. Renesmee couldn't wait to meet her. She's very excited. I don't know what kind of connection she felt with Valerie but it surely touched my little angel's heart. I wish to know too how Valerie is connected to my daughter. It seems to be a great mystery that everyone in my family wants to learn about especially my Bella and of course my sweet Renesmee. The girl Valerie is very beautiful looking. When I saw her face in Renesmee and Jacob's minds for the first time, she reminded me of someone I knew. But I brushed off that thought almost immediately. There are many people in this world who could share similar traits without being related.

"Renesmee sit down honey. We'll know when she's here" said my beautiful Bella to my beautiful Renesmee. My little angel is pacing restlessly in the room. She's just very anxious to meet Valerie.

"I know mom. It's just I don't know. I'm feeling very overwhelmed right now" said Renesmee.

"Indeed" confirmed Jasper who's feeling everything Renesmee is feeling at the moment. Renesmee has stopped calling Bella mommy and me daddy since she started looking like fourteen, almost fifteen. She calls us mom and dad now. Renesmee has matured up not only physically but emotionally as well. She has always been smart and mature but now she has grown up. I know this because I often hear my daughter thinking about an unknown boy who will be her mate in the future. Who she'll fall in love with unconditionally and irrevocably like Bella fell in love with me. She likes to fantasize about meeting her prince charming everyday. Renesmee also feels very lonely now and then because of the absence of her dream boy in her life. I hate to see my daughter upset therefore I wish I could do something. I wish I could find that boy who'll love my angel daughter as much as I love her if not more.

After Jacob imprinted on Renesmee and after Bella and I came to accept that, I thought he is the one for my daughter. Jacob loves Renesmee. He'll do anything for her. Be anything for her. And I'm glad that Renesmee has him. However she doesn't want Jacob as a lover. Renesmee sees him as a big brother and best friend only. She never had any romantic thoughts about Jacob. And I know that Jacob knows that. He knows that Renesmee doesn't love him as her mate. And I also know that deep down Jacob is hurt because of this but Renesmee's happiness is all that matters to him. So if he could keep her happy by being her best friend and brother, Jacob will be that forever and never try to take their relation to the next level. I appreciate Jacob for this and I'm thankful to him though I would never say it out loud.

So now that Jacob's place in Renesmee's life is fixed, I wonder about that other boy who will be the special one for my daughter. Whoever he is, he better be perfect for my daughter. He better love her and treat her well. And if he ever even thinks about hurting her, I'll personally go down on him and become his worst nightmare. I glanced at Jasper and saw him smirking at me. He must've sensed my protectiveness towards my daughter. Because of his power Jasper knows too that Renesmee and Jacob won't become a couple like we all thought in the beginning. He could also feel Renesmee's loneliness and is concerned about it. Jasper doesn't express his feelings but I know he loves Renesmee like his own daughter. Everyone loves my little angel. I don't think there is anyone who could resist her charms. She's just adorable.

"She'll be here any moment now" announced Alice and Renesmee rushed towards the door. Jacob followed her instantly. For some reason he didn't like this Valerie girl when he met her. Jacob thought there's something off about her. And it must be true. Otherwise she couldn't have become a Volturi member. There must be something about her. Bella took my hand and we walked downstairs together. Everyone else also got ready to welcome Valerie. In a moment, someone knocked on the door. Carlisle being the head of the family went to get the door. We stayed in the room. I tried reading Renesmee's thoughts but I found that her mind is blank at the moment. She isn't thinking of anything right now. Only her heart is beating faster. Both out of excitement and nervousness.

"Hello, my name is Valerie" I heard the girl's sweet voice. I couldn't see Valerie with my own eyes yet since she's standing outside of the door but I saw her through Carlisle's mind. "You don't know me but I know someone in your coven"

"Actually me and my family were expecting you. You're here to meet Renesmee, aren't you?" said Carlisle very politely. Valerie nodded her head.

"Yes, is she here?" Valerie asked with both excitement and nervousness. She's feeling the same as Renesmee. Carlisle nodded his head.

"Yes she is. Please come in" Carlisle stepped aside and Valerie walked in. She looks more beautiful than how she looked in Renesmee's vision. Well she was wearing old torn clothes that time and looked very weak. But now this seventeen years old girl is looking like a strong person. And the Volturi symbol locket hanging from her neck gave her the demeanor of a powerful person as well. Valerie's eyes landed on Renesmee immediately. She softly smiled at her. Somehow I knew that moment that she isn't going to harm my daughter.

"I'm Carlisle by the way and this is my family. My wife Esme" said Carlisle pointing at Esme and introducing himself and her. Valerie nodded her head at Esme and she smiled back.

"That's Rosalie and Emmett. And Alice and Jasper" Valerie politely smiled at them however they didn't smile at her in return and stayed emotionless.

"That's Jacob. Edward and his wife Bella. And you already know Renesmee" Renesmee walked away from Jacob and Bella and approached Valerie.

"Nice to meet you again Valerie. I was looking forward to this for days now" said Renesmee smiling brightly.

"Me too" said Valerie and then she eyes Renesmee carefully "You've changed" Valerie stated.

"Yes, I'm still growing up. You've changed too. You look more beautiful now" complimented Renesmee.

"The credit goes to the Volturi. They took me in when I went to meet them in Italy" said Valerie and I could see that she is very thankful to the Volturi and thinks of them as her family. I got more surprised when I found out by reading her mind that she is the princess of Volturi. It means Valerie is not just a member of the Volturi, she's very important to them as well. I wonder why. I started to observe her very carefully to figure this out.

"Why did you go to meet the Volturi?" asked Bella curiously.

"And why did they take you in?" asked Jacob with slight hostility in his voice. He isn't liking the fact that Renesmee is standing so close to Valerie. She's a Volturi after all. Valerie didn't mind though. She wasn't offended. Thankfully.

"I had to meet them. And they took me in because I'm like her" said Valerie pointing at Renesmee.

"What do you mean?" asked Rosalie.

"I am half human, half vampire" replied Valerie. It shocked everyone including me. Another half breed. And she must be very special too since the Volturi took her in and crowned her as their princess.

"Now it makes sense why the Volturi took her in" said Alice.

"They didn't just take her in. She is their princess" I informed my family that shocked everyone. Valerie gave me a confusing look.

"How do you know that?" she asked me curiously.

"I can read minds" I answered her question and cleared her confusion.

"I see. Aro can read minds too"

"But unlike Aro, my dad doesn't need to make physical contact to read someone's mind" said Renesmee proudly. I smiled at her, happy that she's proud of me.

"That's really great" said Valerie a little awkwardly. I realized then that she doesn't really know much about us or at all. For a Volturi princess Valerie is not intimidating at all unlike the other members of that coven. She's actually very normal, and seems polite and kind as well. I certainly wish to know more about her now. Why did she go to the Volturi in the first place? I doubt she even knows what kind of monsters they are. Even if she knows it, Valerie certainly doesn't care about that or she's too grateful to them to let that matter. Anyway I felt curious about her. And I know for a fact that others are wondering about her as well.

"I actually don't know a lot of things about your coven" Valerie admitted guiltily.

"That's alright Valerie. We'll tell you anything you wish to know. And you're welcome to stray here with us" said Carlisle being cooperative already. He and everyone else are still seeing Valerie as a Volturi member. I know she is a Volturi but I also know that her visit to us here has nothing to do with Aro, Caius or Marcus. Therefore it's not an issue between covens. It's more of a personal matter.

"I appreciate your warm welcome Carlisle. And it would be great to get to know you all. You seem like nice people to me"

We all walked into the living room and settled on the couches. Renesmee sat right beside Valerie. She looked at Valerie and asked, "Can I try something?" looking confused Valerie nodded her head. I already knew what Renesmee is thinking about doing. She wishes to show Valerie her life and tell her about us through image projection in her mind. Renesmee took Valerie's hand in hers. I read their minds and they immediately felt the connection again which confused me and made me wonder about it. Renesmee started showing Valerie her life from the moment she was born. She also showed Valerie how the Volturi came to kill her three years ago thinking she's an immortal child. Within minutes Valerie learned everything about us. And she looked astonished for a moment. Then a sad smile crawled up her lips.

"You have a wonderful life Renesmee" Valerie said sighing out heavily.

"How was your life before meeting the Volturi?" I couldn't help but ask.

"It's not a very pleasant tale to tell" said Valerie with that sad smile again that made me feel sorry for her. Even though I don't know anything about her life yet but I could tell that she suffered a lot.

"Did you feel that?" Renesmee asked excitedly.

"Feel what?" asked Valerie with confusion.

"The connection when I held your hand. We felt it last time too remember?" Renesmee's eyes were gleaming with excitement now.

"Oh yeah. I felt it. It's because we both are half breeds" said Valerie but Renesmee disagreed immediately.

"No, that can't be the reason behind this connection. When I met Nahuel, another half breed like us, I didn't feel anything like this with him" explained Renesmee and it certainly made Valerie confused.

"Then what is it?" she asked.

"I was hoping you would know about it" said Renesmee feeling disappointed that the mystery behind their connection is still a mystery. Both Renesmee and Valerie got into deep thinking.

"Valerie, I think you should tell us everything about you" said Bella obviously thinking that Valerie's past might solve this mystery. And I agreed with her.

"Well there's nothing to tell really. I'm five years old. An orphanage sister named Rose-Anne looked after me till I physically started looking like seventeen. I didn't know what I am at first. I was actually looking for answers about myself in Seattle where I met Renesmee for the first time. There I met a vampire named Tyler as well. He didn't know anything about my kind but he told me that the Volturi might have answers to my questions. That's why I went to Italy to meet the Volturi. And in Volterra I found a home and a family"

"What about your parents?" asked Esme with soft tone of voice. She and others have started softening towards Valerie after hearing her story even though she gave a very short version of her troubled life.

"I don't have any knowledge of my father and my mother died before giving birth to me. I don't even know her name" Valerie said that more to herself than to us with sad tone of voice. We felt sorry for her. Then something bizarre happened. Just as Valerie mentioned her mother, an image appeared in her mind. A face of a dead woman. And the moment I saw that face, I froze in my spot. This can't be happening. No, this is impossible. This has to be a joke. This can't be true. I noticed Jasper giving me a confused look sensing the shock I'm currently feeling. But I couldn't careless about it. How could she be Valerie's mother? No, it has to be a joke. This HAS TO BE A JOKE.

**Flash Back**

_I've left my Bella. I've left my family. I wish to leave this world too. But dying isn't easy for a vampire. Besides, I want to punish myself for hurting Bella by staying alive and suffer every moment of everyday for the rest of my immortal life. I came to Paris. In the city of love I came to mourn the loss of my love. I told Alice that I wish to be alone but when I really got alone in my apartment in Paris I started feeling suffocated and the pain of hurting Bella and leaving her overwhelmed me. I felt the need to be in a crowd. Perhaps the smell of blood from many people would distract me from the thoughts of Bella. Making up my mind I started walking down a crowded path. It's late at night but the city is still wide awake. Thousands of lights are shining but I only saw darkness. While walking I came across a dark alley. It looked like the kind of place where all sorts of criminal activities could happen without anyone knowing about it. And something bad was indeed happening in that alley that moment. _

_"HELP! Somebody please help me" I heard a woman's scream. The humans couldn't hear it but I could and I felt the need to help this woman who is screaming at the top of her lungs. When I entered the alley and got deeper inside, I found a group trying to rape a woman. I immediately got into action and pushed those filthy men off of the poor woman. Soon I found myself engaged in a fight with those men. I didn't want to kill any human but those horrible men deserved to die. Their thoughts were very filthy and vulgar. And they did a lot of horrible things to nice people. Once I finished dealing with those monstrous humans, I walked up to the unfortunate woman. She was bruised and beaten and she was shaking very badly. The woman looked about twenty four, may be twenty five. When I got to her, she didn't care that I killed people right in front of her eyes, she just threw herself at me and held onto me tightly as if her life is depending on me. Before I could ask her anything she passed out in my arms. Having no other choice I brought her to my apartment and did everything I could to provide her comfort even though she was unconscious. Treating this stranger woman actually took my mind off of Bella for a while. _

_She woke up the next day late in the morning. She remembered me and what I did last night quite vividly but she wasn't scared of me. "Thank you" is the first thing that came out of her mouth. I nodded to her to acknowledge her gratefulness.  
_

_"May I have your name please?" I asked with soft tone of voice.  
_

_"Elena. Elena Blake. Yours?" _

_"I'm Edward Cullen" I paused for a moment then said "Elena I know you've seen me doing some horrible things last night-" she cut me off immediately. _

_"You saved my life last night"_

_"I did but I also killed some people" I said wanting to know if she's thinking of me as a monster. _

_"People" Elena snorted darkly saying that. "They weren't people. They were monsters. They killed my brother. The only family I had left. And they were going to kill me too last night if you hadn't saved me"_

_"Who were those people?" I couldn't help but ask out of curiosity. _

_"Just some goons. My brother owed them money. After our father's death me and my brother started facing financial problems. My brother loaned some money from them thinking that he would return it later after getting a job. He didn't get a job and couldn't return the money. They killed him for that and then started tormenting me" I sighed out heavily hearing her tragic story. She seemed to be a strong person though. Anyone else in her place would've broken down by now._

_"Well you can start over now. Those goons are dead" I said but Elena laughed darkly. _

_"You only killed some of the goons. That gang is pretty big. And who knows what they'll do to me now in the name of revenge" I read her mind and found out there are more dangerous people out there who could and would come after her sooner or later. Most possibly sooner. Well I didn't save her life last night to let her die tonight. _

_"Then you must stay with me. I can protect you" I offered my help but Elena shook her head. _

_"You've already done a lot for me Edward. I can't pile on you" _

_"Please Elena. I insist" I said strongly "I've done horrible things in my life. I've broken the heart of the person I love the most. By helping you I might be able to redeem myself a bit" in the end, I was able to persuade Elena to take my help. She started staying with me. She even learned my secret of being a vampire. And she thought it's cool. It looked like I'm helping her but actually Elena was helping me. With her around, the pain of loosing Bella was somewhat tolerable. Elena was a very light and bubbly kind of person actually. And very talkative as well. She was everything Bella wasn't and that's why with Elena I could forget about Bella for a while and the pain would disappear for sometime. Elena didn't know much about Bella though. I've hardly talked about Bella with Elena. Everything was going on fine. However pretty soon Elena fell in love with me. And honestly if I hadn't met Bella first perhaps I would've loved her back because Elena was a very likable person. But my heart already belonged to Bella. I couldn't love someone else beside her. I realized that if Elena stays around me longer, she'll only fall deeper into love with me and it'll hurt her terribly when I won't return her feelings. That realization forced me to make a decision. I decided to send Elena away from me. _

_"Elena, you'll leave for California tomorrow" I told her one day with unemotional tone of voice. _

_"Me alone?" Elena asked with raised eye brows at me. She looks very adorable whenever she does that. Elena is a very beautiful girl. She has light blue eyes and blond hair. If she would turn into a vampire, her beauty could outmatch Rosalie's looks. Unlike Bella, Elena never wished to become a vampire though. She wants to grow old and have kids and a family. Everything that she can't get if turns into a vampire. Besides, I wouldn't have turned her even if she wanted me to. I couldn't have taken away her soul. _

_"Yes. I've already arranged everything for you. You'll be safe there and you can also start a new life there" _

_"And you?" she asked with sad tone of voice. Elena already realized that I'm saying good bye to her forever. _

_"You will never see me again Elena" I said feeling sad myself but I tried to sound strong. Elena smiled at me softly and said -_

_"Finally getting rid of me huh?" why? why do I have to break hearts of the people who love me? First Bella. Now Elena. Why am I such a monster?_

_"Elena, you can hate me all you want for doing this to you but believe me, I want the best for you and that's why you need to leave me" I said but inwardly I hoped that Elena would forgive me. _

_"Did you just say I can hate you all I want?" Elena laughed saying that "Edward Cullen, you've no idea how much I love you, do you? I'm alive today because of you. I owe you my life. I can never hate you. Even if you kill me right now, I won't hate you. I know I can't ask you to love me back but I'll always love you no matter what" before I knew what I was doing, I pulled Elena into my arms and embraced her tightly but carefully. She embraced me back. We stayed like that for sometime. _

_"Edward, since I'm leaving tomorrow and I won't see you ever again, can I ask for one last thing from you?" _

_"Yes, anything you want" I said right away. She pulled away from me and looked into my eyes. _

_"Kiss me" _

_Kissing Elena would mean cheating on Bella but how can I cheat on her when we are no longer together. I'll never see Elena again. Neither I'll ever see Bella again. Besides, it's just a kiss. One harmless kiss. I can give this to Elena for all the times she made me laugh even when I was horribly upset over Bella. She lightened my mood whenever I was too depressed. Elena is the reason I didn't already go to the Volturi and requested them to kill me. I stopped thinking and leaned into Elena. I kissed her lips softly. What I didn't anticipate is that the one innocent kiss would start a fire between us and it would end with having us wrapped around each other naked on the bed. Yes, I slept with Elena and amazingly I managed not to break her. I left the apartment when she was sleeping peacefully. I didn't want to say good bye to her before she leaves. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. When I came back, Elena was already gone like I expected. However I was shocked to see that she left all the money I gave her with a little note explaining that after what I gave her she can't take anything else from me and that she'll forever be grateful to me. And she also thanked me for the night. Elena even wished me good luck. _

**End Of Flashback  
**

I've spent sometime worrying about Elena. Since she didn't take any money from me I wondered how she must be managing on her own. She didn't even go to California. Well I think she didn't. But perhaps she did go there. I actually had no idea where she went. I wanted to find her and see if she's doing alright wherever she is but I never had the chance because soon I received the news that Bella is dead. My world came crashing down on me. I couldn't think about living on anymore. And then I went to Italy. Where I discovered that my Bella is still alive. After that Elena somehow got erased from my mind. I got back together with Bella after she forgave me. I never wondered about Elena again. Until today. The image in Valerie's mind clearly shows that Elena was her birth mother. And she's a half breed like Renesmee. And Valerie was born soon after I coupled with Elena. All these things mean one thing. Valerie is my daughter. As shocking as it is but it seems to be true.

I noticed Valerie more carefully this time. Her facial structure is similar to Elena's but she got my hair color. And her stunning blue eyes reminded me of my mother's eyes. My mother had amazing bold blue eyes with long dark lashes. Valerie clearly inherited that from her. There's just no way for me to deny that Valerie is my daughter. And considering she's five years old, she is actually my first born. However I couldn't be happy about finding her because what am I going to say to my Bella now? She'll never forgive me for this. I can't even ask for forgiveness this time. What will Renesmee think? What if she starts hating me after learning the truth about Valerie? What about the rest of my family? They might accept Valerie but I've no idea what Bella will do. It's possible that I would loose both her and Renesmee. My perfect family will be destroyed withing moments. Is Valerie worth it? Should I ruin everything with Bella and Renesmee because of her? Call me a coward but I don't have the courage to do that. But not telling Bella about Valerie would be downright deceiving her now. I've already made a huge mistake by not telling her anything about Elena. How could I? Elena completely slipped out of my mind. And I feel horrible for that. She was my friend. She helped me in my difficult time. I should've stayed in touch with her. Bella didn't abandon Jacob after I returned. I shouldn't have forgot about Elena. And I think Bella would've understood it then but now, I don't know. I think I shouldn't tell her anything. But then again, what if she finds out about it later and from someone else? Everything will get messed up even more. I must decide something very quickly. But first I need to confirm and be absolutely sure that Valerie is indeed my daughter. Only then I'll make a decision. For now I'll stay quiet about it.

"You were still inside your mother when she died?" asked Bella with disbelieve in her voice. Thankfully she and others were too busy with Valerie to notice my shocked state that I have yet to overcome. I'm more shocked now than the time I found Bella is pregnant with Renesmee. Valerie nodded her head to Bella.

"Sister Rose-Anne told me I was inside my mother's womb for twelve hours. She read my birth report" everyone gasped at that with shock. I felt as if someone stabbed me in my heart with a knife. What have I done? Elena didn't deserve the pain she must have gone through. When Bella was pregnant with Renesmee she had me and my entire family and Jacob to take care of her but Elena. She was all alone. I can't even imagine what she must have suffered through during her pregnancy. And Valerie, she certainly didn't deserve to suffer at all. I don't know if Bella is going to forgive me or not for my mistake but I certainly can never forgive myself for what happened to Elena and for the life Valerie was forced to live because of my indiscretion.

"Do you remember it?" Renesmee asked feeling sick thinking about what Valerie must have gone through that time trapped in her mother's dead womb. And I think I have just solved the mystery behind their connection. They are half sisters. They both have a part of me. That's why they felt connected. I should definitely decide something quickly before it's too late because I've a feeling that this connection is going to reveal the truth sooner or later anyway. Renesmee isn't going to give up on finding out why she's connected to Valerie. And there's a high possibility that she'll solve the mystery. She's very smart after all. I wonder how Valerie is.

"Vividly" said Valerie "Alec says I would've died within few minutes if I wasn't a half breed" just as Valerie mentioned Alec's name she visibly got upset and started feeling great pain in her heart that made Jasper quite uncomfortable. Clearly something happened between her and Alec. Reading her mind, I found out that she's in love with Alec but unfortunately she isn't his mate that's why they can't be together. I felt more horrible finding out that not only I did wrong with her as her father but also the person she's in love with is putting her through hell. And speaking of the love of her life, how come she fell in love with Alec Volturi of all people. He's a monster. And even though I don't know Valerie but I could tell that she is no monster. Alec doesn't deserve her. Valerie should be with someone much better than him. Someone who would treat her right. Someone who would love her and keep her happy. That moment I decided that me and my family will help Valerie get over Alec. May be she'll even decide to stay with us once she'll get over Alec and forget about returning to Volterra. She's my daughter after all. She should be with us. But then again what if Bella doesn't accept her in the family? That's definitely going to complicate things but Valerie still shouldn't be with Alec.

"Are you alright Valerie?" asked Renesmee with concern. She already likes Valerie. This is amazing and hopeful for me.

"Yes, I'm fine. So this connection between us. Have you heard about anything like this before?..."

Everyone kept talking to Valerie but I asked Carlisle to come outside with me. "You look worried Edward. Is something wrong with Valerie?"

"Carlisle I need a favor from you" I said with seriousness. Carlisle nodded his head but he got worried right away. "But first you must promise me that everything I'm going to tell you now must stay between the two of us until I say otherwise. Please Carlisle it's very important"

"You have my word Edward. What is it?" he asked now getting very anxious and worried.

"Carlisle, I believe... I believe Valerie is my daughter"


	11. Chapter 11: The Great Confession

**AN: Thank you guest for your wonderful review. It's been a while since I received a long review. I absolutely love them. Thank you so much. This is another chapter for you. Hope you like it. Please read and review. **

**Chapter 11: The Great Confession**

**Carlisle's POV **

I sighed out heavily. I was very shocked when Edward told me that he believes that Valerie is his daughter. I couldn't believe it though. Not right away. However the DNA test I ran at least six times proved Edward right. Valerie is indeed Edward's biological daughter. And this mere truth created a lot of complications immediately.

"You've to tell Bella" I said to Edward with calm tone of voice.

"I know" responded Edward with low tone of voice.

I hate to say this but I am disappointed in Edward at the moment. After learning everything, I felt extremely sorry for that girl Elena. I saw it with my own two eyes how Bella suffered when she was pregnant with Renesmee even after having everyone with her. That girl Elena was dealing with her unnatural pregnancy all alone. That's just inhuman. Edward should've never forgot about Elena the way he did. I know at that time he didn't know it's possible for male vampires to procreate but that girl was there for him when he needed someone. Edward should've found her out and stayed in touch with her. Even if we couldn't have saved Elena, we could've at least provide a better life for her daughter. Valerie isn't saying much but I could tell that she's been through a lot. And she certainly didn't deserve that. If Renesmee gets to live a happy fulfilled life then Valerie should also live a decent life considering they both are Edward's daughter. Now going back to time is impossible but Edward must do the right thing in present times.

"Carlisle I know I've sinned by letting Elena die such a horrible death and I think my punishment will be loosing my Bella but I promise I'll do the right thing by Valerie this time. Even if it means sacrificing my own happiness" Edward said to me with determination. He must've read my thoughts and found out what I wish for him to do.

"Edward, you won't loose Bella. She has forgiven you before even after you put her through hell. I think she'll understand this and may be even accept Valerie as her own daughter" I said to encourage Edward. I knew he is fearing loosing her forever. Edward shook his head with a sad smile on his lips.

"I wouldn't expect something so good to come out of my confession. For all I know Bella could leave me the next minute I tell her about Elena and Valerie, and then I'll never see her again" said Edward and he already looked afraid.

"It wouldn't hurt to hope for the best Edward" I said wisely. I didn't like Edward being so pessimistic in this situation. He should have hope and not be so scared. Otherwise he won't be able to tell Bella anything and that would certainly be another wrong thing to do. Bella should know about Valerie. Right away.

"You're right Carlisle. I'm gonna tell Bella everything right now" said Edward and he headed towards his and Bella's cottage immediately. Bella would be there. Soon after Edward left, Renesmee and Valerie walked in the house. Edward had asked them to leave since he needs to talk to Bella alone. It's only been a day but Renesmee and Valerie are acting like they've known each other for decades. I know it's impolite and rude but I couldn't help but eavesdrop in on their conversation and observed them from upstairs.

"So Jacob was first in love with your mom but after he imprinted on you he fell in love with you" said Valerie not feeling awkward about it at all. She actually took it very simply. Anyone else in her place would've found it 'inappropriate'. I surmise that Valerie doesn't really abide by mortal rules and laws. Her involvement with Alec is proof enough. Edward told me about it as well. The Alec Volturi I remember is physically only fourteen. He looks like a little kid. And Valerie on the other hand looks like a seventeen years old girl. If she was conscious about human social laws and followed them, Valerie couldn't have been with Alec.

"He didn't actually fall in love with me. I was only a baby when he imprinted on me. But yeah imprinting on me got him over my mom" said Renesmee sheepishly.

"Is he in love with you now?" Valerie asked curiously. Renesmee shook her head vehemently.

"No, no Jacob is like my brother. He's my best friend" Valerie frowned in confusion at that.

"But how is it possible? You are his soul mate, are you? And you have to be in love with your soul mate" said Valerie very confidently.

"It's not necessary. I swear there's nothing romantic between me and Jacob" said Renesmee with strong tone of voice.

"Thank god for that" said Rosalie with distaste as she walked inside the room.

"Aunt Rose. Please stop hating on Jacob" Renesmee requested while defending Jacob. Rosalie smiled at Valerie. She likes her. After hearing Valerie's story everyone felt bad for her and started liking her. No one cares anymore that she is a Volturi. Actually she's nothing like a Volturi member. She isn't intimidating, or sadist or cruel. Valerie is more like us. And for obvious reasons. I wonder what will happen when the rest of the family is going to learn that Valerie is actually Edward's first daughter. I know for a fact that Esme will welcome her with open arms. I've already accepted her as family. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie will eventually come in terms with this if not immediately. Renesmee likes Valerie now and I'm sure her liking towards her sister wouldn't change after learning the truth about their relation. Who I'm not sure about is Bella. I have no idea how she'll take this and whether or not she'll accept Valerie. I definitely hope so that she will.

"So you're saying that it's not really important to have romantic relationship with your mate" wondered Valerie with serious curiosity.

"Well it's certainly not important for me and Jacob" said Renesmee.

"I actually have a theory on this" said Alice as she danced inside the room.

"What theory?" both Renesmee and Valerie asked together. They looked at each other and laughed at that.

"Well since Jacob's a werewolf, I think he only imprinted on Nessie's human side. Because no werewolf can imprint on a vampire. Therefore I think Nessie's vampire part is keeping her from falling in love with Jacob and vice versa" explained Alice and it kind of makes sense.

"Then Renesmee needs to find someone whom both her human part and vampire part can love" said Valerie thoughtfully.

"Believe me, I can't wait to meet that person" said Renesmee more to herself than to others.

"You'll find her Renesmee. Don't worry" said Rosalie lovingly with optimism.

"Okay now enough about me. Tell us about you Valerie. You haven't said anything to us about your love life" said Renesmee excitedly. Valerie sighed out heavily and said -

"I don't have a love life" the sadness in her voice was pretty thick.

"Now that is a lie. Come on, I know you're in love with someone" insisted Renesmee stubbornly. Valerie sighed out heavily once again.

"You're right. I am in love with someone. Someone I can never have" at that Renesmee raised her eye brows at Valerie.

"Please tell me you're not in love with one of the Volturi's"

"Alec Volturi" said Valerie with a small smile.

"You've got to be kidding me" Renesmee exclaimed loudly with disbelieve in her voice and rolling her eyes at Valerie. Alice and Rosalie looked at each other and looked equally shocked. Valerie frowned at Renesmee with confusion for this reaction and asked-

"Do you know him... Alec I mean?" I could see the pain Valerie felt each time she mentioned his name. She's really in love with him.

"Not personally. But I've heard many things about him. He and his sister Jane are known as evil witch twins" said Renesmee but Valerie immediately objected to it.

"Alec and Jane aren't evil. They are twins but they are not evil"

"Valerie, they kill humans ruthlessly. They don't even flinch when ending a life" Renesmee argued back. This is not good. Renesmee shouldn't try to convince Valerie that the Volturi are evil because her loyalty lies with them at the moment. I quickly got downstairs to interrupt their conversation.

"They are vampires Renesmee. Vampires survive on human blood like humans survive on plants and other animals. It's all part of the food chain. You can't call a human evil for eating a chicken or call a lion evil for eating a lamb"

"That's ridiculous-" before Renesmee could say more I interrupted her.

"Renesmee, would you please come with me for a moment?"

"Sure grandpa. Excuse me" Renesmee walked outside the house with me. I turned to face her. "What is it grandpa?"

"Renesmee, what are you doing? Valerie is the Volturi princess. You can't insult the Volturi in front of her. She's loyal to them and wouldn't tolerate anything against them. It could result in all of us getting into trouble with the Volturi. And that's the last thing we need right now"

"But grandpa she has it all wrong. Clearly the Volturi took advantage of her innocence and nativity and filled her head with ridiculous things to make them look like the good guys in her eyes" said Renesmee angrily. I've never seen her angry before. She's actually fuming a little bit. Clearly she's despising the fact that the Volturi took advantage of Valerie and in such a way that Valerie couldn't even realize it.

"Renesmee I know that. We all know that. But there's nothing we can do about it. At least for now. Please don't say anything against the Volturi in front of her" Renesmee thankfully nodded her head even though unhappily.

"Okay grandpa. Whatever you say" we went back inside. Just as we entered we saw Alice having a vision. By then my beautiful Esme, Emmett and Jasper also came into the living room. Alice blinked couple of times once she finished seeing the vision. We all got worried because Alice looked kind of shocked.

"What is it aunt Alice?" Renesmee asked worriedly. Instead of answering her Alice looked straight at Valerie. I immediately realized that Alice has found out the truth about Valerie being Edward's daughter. Perhaps Bella has made a decision already. And frankly I couldn't wait to find out what Bella has decided to do? Hopefully she hasn't decided anything that's going to ruin this perfectly happy family.

**Bella's POV **

To say that I'm shocked would be an understatement of the century. Just a while ago, it was me, my husband Edward, and our daughter Renesmee but now, my husband has another daughter from another woman. And that daughter is supposedly the princess of the Volturi. How could I not be shocked? How am I supposed to react to this? What should I say? Edward is looking at me worriedly. My lack of response is making him very anxious.

"Bella love please say something, anything" Edward pleaded with me. I inhaled a deep breath and closed my eyes. At that moment I just couldn't look at my husband.

"I need to be alone for a while. Please" I said with emotionless tone of voice. Edward didn't argue with me. He simply nodded and walked out of the house. Once he left and I got alone, I broke down emotionally. I was feeling too many emotions at the same time. Anger for one, towards Edward that he never said anything to me about Elena. That there was someone else in his life apart from me even though for a short period of time. And when we weren't together. But he should have told me about it. I told him about Jacob. Edward even knew that I was in love with him too. And Jacob's still a very important person in my life. I never hid anything from Edward even when I could've since he can't read my mind. Edward said he forgot about that woman after we got back together. And that made me more angry. How could he just forget about her?

I'm feeling confused as well. What should I do now? Valerie, Edward's other daughter, she is already here. Renesmee liked her immediate and the rest of the family warmed up to her fast. And I wouldn't lie, I liked her too. She seems very naive and innocent. Her heart seems pure even though she's a Volturi. I shouldn't start disliking her because of Edward's indiscretion. She isn't at fault here. She doesn't even know who her parents are. But then again, how can I just accept her in our lives? She'll constantly remind me that Edward was with another woman, even though for once but he slept with someone else. How can I tolerate that pain it will bring me every time I'll think about it? But if I don't accept her then I'll loose Edward forever because after what happened to Elena because of him, Edward wouldn't do anything wrong with Valerie, especially after learning about her hard childhood. And I don't want him to do anything but right with Valerie either. Because as much hard as it is to accept this truth but she is Edward's daughter and he has certain responsibilities towards her just like he has responsibilities towards Renesmee. Ignoring those responsibilities would be an unfair thing to do.

And honestly I don't want to loose Edward. I can't live with him. I need him. I will always need him. I also realized that if I don't accept Valerie, it will not only ruin my marriage with Edward but also the entire family will be in a mess because then they would need to pick sides between me and Edward. All our happiness will be lost within moments and our problems would never end. But if I could bring myself to accept Valerie in our family, not only our family will stay together like we are now but also everyone will be pleased. With that thought I decided to accept Valerie into my family as Edward's daughter. I'll even help him deal with Valerie and break this news to our daughter Renesmee. However, I'll keep my distance from Edward for now. I need time to get over the fact that he slept with another woman. I don't even know if I could ever get over it. But I'll try. Because I love him and I know Edward loves me. Right then I thought about Renesmee as well. I wonder how she'll react to this news. She certainly likes Valerie now but what she'll do after learning that she's her half sister. I certainly don't want my daughter to get hurt in all this mess. I sighed out heavily while hoping for the best for everyone. I also figured out the connection between Valerie and Renesmee. They felt connected because they are blood related. It's a wonder really how things turn out.

I slowly made my way towards the main house. Physically I was alright but mentally I felt exhausted. When I entered the house, I realized that Edward isn't in here. However everyone else was. I looked at Alice first. She gave me a small knowing smile and nodded her head at me with appreciation. I smiled back at her. Alice must have seen me decide so she knows what I've decided to do. Then my eyes met with Carlisle's. He nodded his head at me and looked kind of pleased and relieved. At last I looked at Valerie. This time I noticed all the similar features she shares with Edward. Especially her hair. How could I not notice it before? I let out a heavy sigh. Right then Edward walked in. I looked at him and he looked at me. That's it. The eye contact was enough. I didn't have to say anything to him. Edward understood that I've decided to accept Valerie. He visibly relaxed realizing that and gave me a thankful look. He must have been very worried about my reaction and decision. I would be worried too if I were him. I looked back at my daughter and Valerie. They are talking about the wolf pack.

"Tomorrow, I'll take you to the reservation. I promise, you'll like them. They really knows how to have fun" said Renesmee excitedly.

"Oh please the wolf pack knows nothing about fun. They can't even play baseball decently. Remember the last time we played. They were so slow" said Emmett proudly while smirking.

"That's because they were playing in their human forms" Renesmee defended the wolves and also playfully poked her tongue out at Emmett when Esme sided with her.

"Is it just me or anyone else thinks that Valerie shouldn't meet the wolf pack at all? What if one of those mutts imprints on her?" said Rosalie. She hates the wolves. And it's no secret.

"Rose" Esme scolded her for using an inappropriate word.

"I think that would be great actually" said Renesmee excitedly. I've never seen my daughter so lively before. It seems Valerie is having a great influence on her. In a good way. "Then Valerie will have someone to love her and protect her like I've Jacob. I hope it's Seth who imprints on her" said Renesmee hopefully however Valerie tensed up.

"No, that can't happen" said Valerie worriedly "I don't want anyone to imprint on me. I'm sorry Renesmee but I'm not gonna meet the wolf pack tomorrow or any other day" Valerie spoke with serious tone of voice. I frowned in confusion hearing this. Why is she against imprinting? Is it because she's a Volturi now? They will definitely never accept a wolf in their coven and neither they'll let their princess have a life with a wolf.

"Why not?" questioned Renesmee while rolling her eyes at Valerie. Wow she's even acting differently with her. More freely "Is it about Alec? Of course it is. Don't tell me you can't love anyone else but him. You said so yourself Valerie. Alec's never going to love you back. You must try to move on from him"

Alec? Alec Volturi? Valerie loves Alec Volturi. I obviously did not know this and I'm shocked once again. How did she manage to fall in love with such a sadistic monster? But then again she might not know how monstrous Alec is. My eyes met with Edward's before I could stop myself. I saw the disturbance in his eyes at the mention of Alec's name. So he knows about it. Of course he would know since he can read Valerie's mind. I understand Edward's concern regarding Valerie's involvement with Alec. Alec's really a bad news.

"It's not that Renesmee" said Valerie sounding a little worried "Alec may not be in love with me but he's very possessive of me. One day Alec took me out to have dinner at a restaurant. A waiter over there found me pretty and he was paying me a lot of attention the entire time we were there. After the dinner, Alec led him outside the restaurant and killed him, after taking out his eye balls. Can you imagine what he'll do to a wolf if he imprints on me?" the way Valerie talked about it made me worried because she didn't sound scared or indifferent. I was wrong about Valerie not knowing Alec. But it seems that she has accepted Alec the way he is and it doesn't surprise Valerie if he does anything inhuman or monstrous. And the most concerning part is that Valerie loves him without caring about his frequent monstrous actions. It's like she is blind to his evilness. I glanced at Edward and he looked furious but he tried to stay calm and inactive. Clearly he can't approve of such relationship.

"He likes to control your every action, doesn't he?" I asked Valerie and she nodded her head casually as if it's not a bad thing or a big deal.

"Yes but-" Valerie sighed out heavily before speaking up again "He never made me do anything I didn't wish to do" she spoke with certain amount of fondness this time. Perhaps she remembered something nice.

"My leaving Volterra without telling Alec anything must have angered him to no limit. I shouldn't have done it" said Valerie more to herself than to us. Clearly she's regretting her action now. Alec completely has her wrapped around his fingers. How can she not see how unhealthy her relationship is with Alec!

"No Valerie, you don't live to serve him or please him. I'm saying again, you should move on from him" said Renesmee with strong tone of voice.

"I can't" said Valerie sheepishly "He's the first person in my life who treated me nicely and he cares about me. He doesn't say it out loud but I know he cares about me" said Valerie confidently with strong tone of voice.

"Well he could be faking it" Renesmee spoke with distaste. I could tell Valerie's blind faith in Alec is getting on Renesmee's nerve. It's making me and everyone else worried too.

"No, pretense is not Alec's thing" Valerie defended Alec and sighed out heavily after saying that. She's missing Alec. That's pretty obvious. "Excuse me for a moment" Valerie walked out of the house. She probably needs to be alone for a while. Renesmee sighed out heavily once Valerie left.

"This is so wrong and unfair" she said out loud but more to herself than to us "The Volturi has messed up her mind big times" Renesmee shook her head in pity and wary for Valerie.

"Renesmee" Edward called her. I understood immediately that Edward is going to tell her now about Valerie being her half sister. He glanced at me and I nodded my head to him. Encouraging him to do it. Renesmee should know about it sooner rather than later.

"Yes dad" Renesmee responded.

"There's something I need to tell you"


	12. Chapter 12: Not Moving Forward

**AN: Thank you emmacv for your review. This is another chapter for you. Hope you like it. Please read and review. **

**Chapter 12: Not Moving Forward**

**Alec's POV **

It's the third time today I came into Valerie's room. She is not here but her scent is and I need to breath in that in order to keep myself in control and more importantly sane. I never thought I would miss her presence so much. Well I guess that's what addiction is. I was so used to of Valerie that her not being with me is literary hurting me, physically and emotionally. I wonder what she must be feeling. How could she stand to be away from me? Not to mention it's been over a week now. I must say I'm surprised. Somehow I had thought, hoped actually, that Valerie would be back in my arms before I would start missing her. That she won't be able to stay apart from me. I guess I underestimated her resistance power. Or she's too heartbroken to come back to me. And I hope for her sake that she didn't find someone else. Anyhow I've to get her back. Not only because Aro wants Valerie back in Volterra but because I need her. I need Valerie with me. I can't endure the loneliness she left me with. I looked at the promising ring Valerie rejected before leaving me. I rolled it in between my thumb and index finger. I may be missing Valerie but I'm still furious at her for leaving. And the anger is only increasing with each passing day. I promised myself that I'll have her regret throwing away my commitment as if it was nothing. I'll have her plead me to take her back into my arms. I'll take her back, eventually but after I'm satisfied with making her suffer.

I walked out of the room and headed towards the training wing. As expected I found Demetri there. Along with Felix and Santiago. "Demetri it's time"

"I'll start after the sun sets today" said Demetri understanding that I'm talking about tracking Valerie. I curtly nodded my head in response. I turned to leave but Felix stopped me.

"Between Santiago and me, one of us needs to come with you. Aro's order" I closed my eyes shut to control my anger and not lash out on Felix. Ever since Valerie left, I've been in terrible mood. I haven't even said a word to Jane in past few days. Silent treatment. Perfect punishment for my dear sister.

"Fine, you can come with me Felix. However once we find Valerie, I want both you and Demetri to leave me. Bringing back Valerie is my job and I want to do it alone. Am I clear?" both Felix and Demetri nodded their heads.

"Is Jane coming along?" Demetri asked curiously. Everyone in the castle knew that the witch twins are having a conflict between them. It's been the talk of the week. Obviously we don't fight very often therefore it's quite an issue now.

"No" I said at once with unemotional tone of voice and then I walked away. Very soon, Valerie will be back in Volterra. She'll be back in my life. And I can't wait for that day to arrive.

**Renesmee's POV**

I'm taking Valerie to the reservation to officially meet the wolf pack there. I glanced at her from the corner of my eyes as I drove my Porsche at a fast speed. Valerie insisted me to keep the window open so that she could enjoy the wild wind. She has her head out of the window and letting the fast wind hit her face. She's enjoying the drive very much so I didn't care that I'm breaking a lot of traffic rules right now. It's nice to see my sister smile. Yes, Valerie is my sister. The other day Dad told me everything. Deep down I already knew that I'm related to her. I just didn't know how. Mom, dad and everyone else was worried that I won't accept Valerie as my sister so when I got very excited and happy to learn that Valerie is indeed my half sister, everyone was quite surprised. I never said it before but I've always wanted a sister. A person who I could share everything with even the things that I can't share with my parents or the rest of my family or even Jacob. And I love Valerie. She's great. I would've thought of her as my sister even if she wasn't. So, I am glad that she is.

Mom has accepted Valerie however she's keeping her distance from dad currently. They aren't really talking to each other. I have to change that soon. I can't have my parents fight with each other. Especially when it's making both of them suffer. There's another complication. Valerie doesn't know yet that my dad is her dad and that I'm her half sister. Dad wanted to tell her but grandpa advised against it. And I agreed with him. Valerie is still a Volturi, unfortunately. She might not accept us moreover she could run away from us thinking that we are trying to make her go against the Volturi by forming relationships with her. I don't want to loose my sister, especially to those murderers. We have all decided that Valerie won't learn the truth until she's strongly bonded with all of us. And when she loves us all and won't be able to leave us anymore, I'll tell her everything myself. Meanwhile I'll try to undo all the horrible things the Volturi filled my sister's head with.

"We're almost there" I said to Valerie. She looked at me and groaned. I laughed at that. "Don't worry you'll get to enjoy the ride back home as well"

"You're a good driver" Valerie complimented me.

"Learned from the best" I said remembering the driving lessons I learned from my family and Jacob "You know how to drive?" I asked curiously. Valerie shook her head.

"Alec would've taught me eventually but-" she trailed off and then didn't say anything else. Oh god! She's still not over that Volturi. Not to mention she's missing him more with each passing day. I fear that one day she'll just decide to go back to him. Not that I'll let it happen but I hate to see my sister suffer over that evil witch twin.

"Don't worry I'll teach you" I said with eagerness. Thankfully it diverted Valerie's attention from Alec. At least for that moment. Frankly I think if me and my family hadn't kept Valerie's mind occupied all the time she would've already gone back to Volterra and be into that monster's arms again.

"You will?" asked Valerie surprised.

"Sure. I'd love to teach you" Valerie smiled at me and said thanks.

"But I must warn you, I'm quite dumb. It takes me a long time to learn something"

"Did anyone tell you that you're dumb?" I asked wondering if it's Alec who told Valerie she's dumb to make her feel inferior to him. Anger shot through me immediately at that thought. I'll kill that prick if he ever comes in front of me. Wait, did I just swear? Never mind.

"No, but Alec once said to me that there are a lot of things that he could never teach me. So I figured I must be dumb that's why he doesn't even want to try" said Valerie shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

"What kind of things?" I asked curiously.

"Umm like how to torture someone. How to kill someone. Stuffs like that. Alec didn't even want me to become a guard at the Volturi. Thankfully things worked out and I became the princess instead" Valerie spoke with nonchalant tone of voice. For the first time, I got confused about Alec. What does he really feel for my sister? I believe that he's just using her since he doesn't love her but then again, why would he care about protecting Valerie's innocence? What is it that Alec and Valerie have between them? If it's not love then what is it, lust? But then Alec won't be caring about my sister in such a way. I realized that their bond is rather confusing and not so simple at all.

"Let's talk about something else. Are you nervous?" I asked changing the topic of the conversation. Valerie frowned at me with confusion.

"Nervous about what?"

"You know about meeting the wolf pack. Girls usually feel nervous about being around so many stranger boys especially when they are hot" Valerie suddenly looked concerned as I said that.

"The wolf pack has a fever?" I burst out laughing hearing that.

"No no what I mean is they are very good looking"

"Oh" said Valerie and made a face as if she learned something new "And no, I'm not nervous. The only person who could make me feel nervous with good looks is Alec"

"Right" I said with a forced smile. Argh, her life revolves around Alec so much. I hate it. I hate it. Within a minute, Emily's house came into view. I pulled over the car.

"Here we are" I announced. Valerie opened the door and got out. I stepped out of the car as well.

"Valerie you remember what I said before about Emily?" I asked and she nodded her head.

"Don't stare at her"

"That's right. Now lets go" I said then we both started walking towards the entrance of the house.

**Third Person's POV**

A huge grin appeared on Jacob's face as he saw Renesmee pulling over her car. He saw her yesterday but still Jacob missed his Nessie so much. The car door opened and Valerie stepped outside first. Jacob was shocked to say the least when he learned that Valerie is actually Renesmee's half sister and Edward's another daughter. No wonder, Renesmee was going crazy to meet her after their first accidental meeting. The Cullens have accepted her already however didn't tell Valerie the truth. And they have asked the wolf pack to keep the secret as well. Jacob watched as Renesmee got out of the car too and they started walking towards the house.

"Okay guys they are here. Behave and don't spill any beans" Jacob warned his and Sam's pack.

"Give us a break Jake" said Jared taking a break from sucking Kim's face.

"Well I think it's Kim who needs a break from you Jared" said Seth rolling his eyes at the couple. Kim giggled while Jared glared at Seth.

"Jealous much Seth" said Jared making Seth glare back at him.

"What's the matter with you today sunshine?" Paul asked Seth teasingly "Scared that you'd imprint on the Volturi"

"Or scared that he wouldn't imprint on her. We've all seen how beautiful she is" said Quil joining Paul into teasing Seth. The wolf pack has already seen Valerie into Jacob and Sam's minds. Valerie haven't met Sam yet but he went to see her after her arrival at the Cullens' house. Therefore he knows how she looks like.

"And we all also know that she's in love with another Volturi, the most dangerous one at that. She's hot but I'm not looking at her, especially into her eyes" said Brady with fear in his voice. At the moment in the house, he and Seth are the only two wolves who haven't imprinted yet. Even Collin found his imprint. And the other younger ones aren't present in the house today. So they are out of danger, for now.

"Don't be such a pussy Brady" said Collin punching his shoulder "I'm sure she's worth all the danger"

"You're so lucky Eve isn't here right now" said Brady back to Collin. Eve is Collin's imprint. And she wouldn't have appreciated her wolf complimenting another woman.

"Oh please you think I'm afraid of her" said Collin with a smug face. Seth snorted at that and said -

"We know you're afraid of her" Actually Collin's imprint is a bit controlling. And a little suspicious. But he loves her no matter what. Right then Renesmee and Valerie entered the house.

"Hey everyone" Nessie greeted them.

"Hey Ness" couple of voice said together. Jacob walked up to her and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you" said Jacob pulling away from Renesmee but not letting her go. Valerie scowled at that.

"Jacob you met her yesterday"

"I met her sixteen hours ago. And that's a long time" Jacob argued back. Valerie shook her head at that. She wondered how come Renesmee not see that Jacob is already in love with her.

"Jake easy" said Renesmee. The last thing she wants is her best friend and her sister on bad terms with each other "I missed you too" Nessie said to Jake which made him smile widely. Then she turned her attention back to her sister.

"Valerie, let me introduce you to everyone else" Valerie nodded her head at Renesmee.

"Guys this is Valerie and Valerie this is the wolf pack"

"Hi, I'm Collin" he came forward and shook his hands with Valerie "And this is my best buddy Brady. Say hi Brady. You don't wanna be rude to our guest"

"Hey" said Brady nervously and fearfully looked at Valerie. He sighed in relief when nothing happened. Valerie thought his expressions were rather funny. Scared at first then happy the next minute.

"I'm Quil" said Quil waving his hand at Valerie.

"Embry" said Embry standing right beside Quil.

"That's Leah the only she-wolf of the pack" said Nessie knowing Leah would never talk "That's Paul and Jared with his fiance Kim"

"It's nice to meet you Valerie" said Kim sweetly. Valerie smiled back at her. Right then Emily came out of the kitchen. With Sam right behind her.

"Nessie, finally you brought her here" Emily smiled at Valerie

"Valerie, I'm glad to finally meet you. Heard a lot about you from Jake and Nessie. I'm Emily by the way and this is my husband Sam" Sam curtly nodded at Valerie and she nodded back at him. Valerie now understood why Renesmee asked her not to stare at Emily. Her beautiful face is scarred on one side. Not that she looks vicious or scary but the scars have definitely ruined her perfect looks. Valerie would definitely ask Renesmee later about how that happened to Emily. But since she lives with a wolf pack, a scar like that really isn't that shocking. At least to Valerie.

"It's nice to meet you too, all of you but Renesmee where's the one you wanted to imprint on me. What's his name?" Valerie tried to recall the name.

"Seth" said Nessie with a laugh "There he is, hiding in the corner. Come on Seth. Stop being a coward" Leah glared sternly at Nessie but one look at Jacob and she looked away from her. Seth came forward and stood right in front of Valerie. He extended his hand towards her.

"I'm Seth" Valerie shook his hand and looked into his eyes. Seth also looked back into her stunning blue eyes. Everyone else stared at them while holding their breaths. Andddd... nothing happened. To be honest, Seth felt disappointed. Especially after seeing her. She's gorgeous. And Renesmee felt disappointed too when she realized that nothing happened between them. Damn it.

"So, did it happen?" asked Valerie curiously with raised eye brows at Seth who shook his head.

"Nope, I'm not that lucky to imprint on you" said Seth with a small smile. He really is disappointed.

"On the contrary you're very lucky that you DIDN'T imprint on me. It would've jeopardized your life expectancy" said Valerie casually. Seth smiled at that.

"Why? Would you have killed me?"

"Oh no not me. But Alec would have" said Valerie shrugging her shoulders.

"How would he have found out?" asked Seth curiously.

"He would have. And it's not like I'm never going to meet him again" said Valerie with nonchalant tone of voice which made Renesmee a bit tensed up. She surely doesn't want Alec Volturi to come to Forks looking for Valerie. Not only he would be a threat to her family but he would've come to take her sister away from them.

"Well we definitely wouldn't want our brother to go up against that Volturi" said Paul bitterly as he spoke about the Volturi.

"It's funny. I never knew Alec is so famous" said Valerie more to herself and with certain amount of fondness.

"Infamous actually" said Jacob smirking and Valerie gave him a disapproving look.

"He isn't so bad you know" Valerie defended Alec as usual.

"Tell that to the people he tortured and killed" said Jared snidely.

"Did he kill anyone you loved or cared about?" asked Valerie straight away. Jared or anyone else couldn't say anything because it's true Alec didn't kill anyone from the wolf pack or the Cullen coven. He came to kill them but the fight never happened. So it doesn't count.

"But he killed many other people's loved ones" said Brady even though Renesmee was shaking her head, telling everyone not to say anything against Alec or the Volturi. Valerie could've easily defended that accusation but she didn't.

"It's strange" she said after a moment of pause "You hate my family so much yet you welcomed me with open arms. I don't understand this bias attitude" Renesmee's stomach dropped when Valerie so clearly called the Volturi her family. They are not her real family. The Cullens are. Jacob noticed this and felt bad for Nessie. He obviously knows how much she wants Valerie to accept the Cullens as her own people and forget about the Volturi. But it seems that they are only pushing Valerie towards the Volturi instead of pulling her away from them.

"It's because you are nothing like the rest of them. And we don't hate someone unless that person committed some unforgivable crime" said Jacob speaking up to put an end to this argument. Valerie chuckled at that.

"You say that yet you hated Renesmee even before she was born" Jacob was taken aback as Valerie said that innocently "Rosalie told me about it" she answered Jake's unasked question. Everyone stayed silent for a while.

"Well now I know why a Volturi is taken with you" said Sam breaking the silence and making everyone look at him. Valerie shook her head to herself.

"I don't like her" said Jacob to Renesmee straight away who sighed out heavily. This meeting is really not going the way she wanted it to go.

"Well I can make you like me" said Valerie with a mischievous smile "Actually I can even make you like Alec" Jacob scoffed at that darkly.

"That is something never going to happen. Not in this life time" challenged Jake.

"It can happen in less than a minute" Valerie said accepting the challenge. She then looked into Jacob's eyes. Her pupils dilated and she said "You like Alec Volturi" Jacob blinked once or twice. He didn't feel indifferent.

"Ha, nothing happened. I still hate- " Jacob stopped suddenly. Then he thought. Why does he hate Alec? What's wrong with Alec? Nothing. He is perfect and powerful. He has got an amazing gift. He could win a war on his own. He must be also very good at video games. Jacob wished he would have an opportunity in the future to hang out with Alec.

"Jake what's wrong?" asked Renesmee worriedly. Everyone's staring at him curiously.

"Nothing, I'm fine" said Jacob but what he said next almost gave Nessie a heart attack "But I was wrong about Alec"

"WHAT?" his pack mates yelled in unison.

"Yeah, I mean he's not that bad. Most importantly he never did anything to us. Why hate him for the fun of it? I agree the rest of the Volturi guards are scumbags but Alec's fine" said Jacob and he really meant it. While everyone stared at him with disbelieve in their eyes including Renesmee, Valerie on the other hand burst out laughing.

"I love using my power like this" she said between her laughter. Renesmee knew that Valerie has the power of controlling someone's mind but she had no idea how it works for Valerie. Well until now.

"Did Alec teach you how to use your power? That's nice of him" said Jacob making Valerie laugh more.

"This is a nightmare" said Quil quite frankly but he's shocked nonetheless.

"Unbelievable" gasped Emily.

"You know Renesmee the first time Aro asked me to demonstrate my power I made Demetri kiss Felix. They were so mad at me for a few days"

"You can do that?" asked Seth shocked but impressed. He obviously thinks her power is awesome.

"Well I'm getting angry here too. Undo it whatever you did. I can't believe I'm thinking Alec's handsome" said Jacob angrily. Valerie laughed so hard that her eyes started getting teary. Too bad others couldn't enjoy it. They looked shocked. And some like Paul and Jared, they looked absolutely disgusted because of what Jacob just said.

"As you wish Jacob. Besides, I don't need competition" said Valerie and she took off her control from Jacob's mind. He vehemently shook his head. After his mind went back to normal and he could hate Alec again, Jacob looked at Valerie and growled angrily. Valerie raised up her hands in surrender.

"Hey you asked for that"

Jacob didn't stop glaring at Valerie but she started telling everyone about her power and what she could do. As Renesmee listened to everything she realized why Aro wants Valerie in his coven so much? Why he crowned her as the princess of Volturi. Her sister is extremely powerful. Perhaps the most powerful creature walking this earth. Valerie has no idea what she could do with her power but Aro surely does. Renesmee got more determined about not letting Valerie go back to them. Clearly they are going to use her for their own benefits. She won't let that happen. She'll talk to everyone tonight. Valerie must see this truth. Alec, Aro and the other Volturi members, they don't want her. They only want her power. Valerie must open her eyes and see this reality. She must.


	13. Chapter 13: Taking Advantage Of Power

**AN: Thank you so much for your reviews. You are the best. This is another chapter for you. Hope you like it. Please read and review. **

**Chapter 13: Taking Advantage Of Power**

**Valerie's POV**

It's only been two weeks but it feels like two centuries since I last saw Alec. I am surprised that he hasn't come to Forks looking for me yet. Perhaps Aro isn't letting him leave since I asked him not to send any guard after me. I am regretting leaving Volterra so much. I am glad that I met the Cullens. I am glad that I met Renesmee but I am missing Alec too much. Every time I think about him I feel a horrible pain in my heart. And it's getting worse everyday. Perhaps I overreacted. Perhaps I should've talked to him before leaving. And I should've never thrown away his promising ring. I know it will hurt Alec very much to see that I've rejected his gift. How could I do that? He's the only person who gave me a present. And I threw it away. What was I thinking? I let my anger get the better of me. I don't even know if Alec would ever forgive me for my behavior. I don't have the courage to face him again. It's one of the reasons I haven't gone back to him yet. Besides, the Cullens are very nice. I am having a great time with them especially Renesmee. I'm learning a lot of new things here. And I really like everyone even Jacob who doesn't like me much. I am good friends with Seth though. He is friends with everyone. He's actually really very nice. Anyone would like his company.

Another reason I am not going back to Alec is the undeniable truth that I am indeed not his mate. If Alec takes me back after what I did, I will go back to him in a heartbeat but then what if he finds his mate and abandons me. Letting go of him would be thousand times harder then. Isn't it better to not get involved with him at all? Well my rational mind is saying that I'm doing a good thing by staying away from Alec. But a part of me yearns to go back to him. That part wishes for Alec to fall in love with him. Only if he would tell me that no matter what he would continue loving me and that he wouldn't leave me even when he finds his mate. Then I will never let go of him. I will always love him. More than anything else in this world. After meeting Renesmee and Jacob I learned that soul mates doesn't need to be lovers. They could live as good friends. It gave me hope. What if Alec chooses to be friends with his mate instead of being her lover? Then we could be together forever. But what if Alec likes her too much and wishes to be her lover? What would I do then? All these thoughts are exhausting and depressing. I don't wish to think about them but somehow those kind of thoughts are always occupying my mind.

"Valerie" I heard Renesmee calling my name. She had gone to school and just came back. I have really grown to love this girl. This connection I have with her in unique. I don't know yet why we have it but it's great. Renesmee is great.

"I'm up here" I said. I'm currently sitting on the roof top. Staring at the open sky. Renesmee came up.

"Hey what are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing much. Just thinking" I replied.

"About Alec?" she asked and I nodded my head sighing out heavily. I know Renesmee doesn't like Alec or any other Volturi member for that matter except for me but she doesn't say anything against them in front of me. It's really sad that the Cullen coven and the Volturi coven aren't friends with each other. It would be great if they got along. Because of their inner conflicts I feel kind of trapped. I can neither side with the Cullens and hate the Volturi nor I can agree with the Volturi and despise the Cullens. Because I like both covens. One coven is my family and the other coven has become my friend. How could I ever choose one between them?

"Valerie stop putting yourself through hell because of him. Think about it, if he had cared about you he would have come here looking for you by now" said Renesmee feeling pity for me. And she got a little anger in her tone as well. For Alec of course.

"Perhaps Aro isn't letting him" I said hoping that's the case here and Alec hasn't started hating me. Renesmee sighed out heavily.

"Okay you can suffer yourself later. We are all going to hunting right now and you're coming with us" said Renesmee excitedly.

"I am?"

"Yes. Now come on lets get ready" Renesmee pulled me up. It's impossible to say no to her. Sighing I went to my room and put on something comfortable. When I got downstairs I saw Bella and Edward. Bella is pretending that Edward isn't in the room while Edward is looking at Bella with pain in his eyes. I frowned in confusion. Renesmee stood beside me right then.

"Hey Renesmee, what's up with your parents?" I asked curiously with low tone of voice.

"Just some lovers fight. Don't worry about it" said Renesmee but with unsure tone of voice. I must say she acts a lot mature than her age. Sometimes I feel like she is older than me and she does take care of me. I should be embarrassed that I'm not mature enough even when I'm older than her. Renesmee just knows so much about everything. She's smart, intelligent, and well educated. She knows so many languages. Whereas I know nothing. Seriously compared to her I'm very insignificant. If Aro meets her again, he would definitely want her in the coven and probably make her the queen. But I know for a fact that Renesmee would never join the Volturi. Why would she? She's already part of a great coven. This is her family.

"Girls both of you are ready?" asked Alice coming up to us.

"Yep" said Renesmee.

"Let's go then. Nessie, Valerie you both are going to ride with me and Jasper. Others are taking Emmet's jeep" informed Alice.

"What about mom and dad?" asked Renesmee. Alice gave her a smile in response and realization flashed across Renesmee's face. She smiled to herself. I didn't understand it though. Once outside the house I asked -

"Renesmee your mom and dad aren't coming with us?"

"Nope, we are leaving them together on purpose"

"Why?" I asked confusedly.

"So that they could dissolve all the conflicts between them and get back to being the loving couple they were" replied Renesmee. Would talking to Alec solve all our problems too? I could give him a call and talk. But what am I going to say to him at first? Sorry that I left. Hmm, and what would he say in return? 'It's alright Valerie. I understand why you left'. Like that's ever going to happen. I know Alec. He wouldn't let this go so easily. I got into the car with others but I kept thinking about Alec.

"Hey earth to Valerie" said Renesmee snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, So what happens in a hunt?" I asked curiously.

"We catch animals and feed" replied Renesmee shortly.

"You too?" I asked curiously. She nodded her head.

"We are vegetarian coven remember" Renesmee's face then brightened up and she excitedly said "Hey why don't you try animal blood with us? See if you like it" I thought about it for a moment then nodded my head.

"Okay" I agreed. It wouldn't harm to try. Besides, I like to try new things. Suddenly I heard Alice laugh a little.

"What?" I asked furrowing my brows at her.

"Nothing. I just saw how much you're going to love animal blood" Jasper glanced at her and smiled a little. I didn't miss the sarcasm but I still went along with my decision. Little did I know that time exactly how much I'm going to like animal blood?

**Renesmee's POV**

"It was disgusting" crunching up her nose Valerie said that once again. Animal blood is really not her thing. "I gotta sanitize my mouth ahh"

"Come on it isn't that bad" I said while laughing a little at Valerie's expression. We entered the house together with the rest of the family. Mom and dad aren't in the main house anymore. They must've gone back to the cottage. Hopefully they did some progress.

"You say that because you've never tasted human blood before" said Valerie and then she sighed out deeply "I need human blood" my eyes widened hearing that. My uncles and aunts also looked at her worriedly.

"Valerie you can't feed on the locals"

"Locals? Oh please, I don't drink from humans" said Valerie that confused me and I furrowed my brows at her.

"Then how do you drink human blood?"

"From the blood bags" Valerie gave me the most obvious answer and I felt a bit stupid then.

"Right" I said awkwardly. Valerie then started walking outside of the house again. "Hey where are you going?" I asked.

"To the hospital. You coming?" she asked. I looked back at others. Grandpa Carlisle nodded his head. Telling me to go with her. I drove us to the Forks hospital. I had no idea what Valerie is thinking of doing.

"Valerie are you sure you know what you're doing?" I asked as we made our way towards the hospital entrance.

"Umm not really" replied Valerie with calm tone of voice. Honestly I panicked a little hearing that.

"What?" I exclaimed at her with shock.

"Well it's not my fault I never had to steal blood bags from a hospital before. The Volturi has their own stock. FYI I love B+" said Valerie like a smart ass.

"Duly noted. Wait, we are going to steal blood bags?" I asked with disbelieve in my voice. Now this is morally wrong.

"Would they sell blood bags to us?" asked Valerie in return.

"No" was the only answer. The hospital stuffs would never give two teenagers blood bags without some kind of prescription or something or without asking a lot of questions. "So, how are we going to do it?" I asked curiously.

"Wait and watch" said Valerie smirking. My sister could be a badass when she wants to. We went to the blood bag stock room. A man is working in there. He saw us and gave us a questioning look.

"How can I help you ladies?" he asked not so politely. Clearly he is annoyed that we interrupted whatever he was doing. Valerie looked into his eyes. Her pupils dilated and the man couldn't blink anymore as if hypnotized.

"Give us a few blood bags please" said Valerie and I watched with awe as the man obediently nodded his head. "Oh and make sure they are B+. Thank you" Valerie gave the man a pleasant smile. He came back a few minutes later with five blood bags and handed them to us. Valerie then looked into his eyes again and said -

"Forget that you ever saw us here" the man nodded his head. He then closed his eyes. Before he could open them back Valerie and I walked out of the stock room. Once we were back in my car, Valerie looked pleased with herself.

"Now that was easy" she said taking a blood bag and opening it's cap. Valerie started drinking the red liquid with great pleasure.

"Actually that was awesome" I said impressed but at the same time I was a bit terrified of my sister's power now. The more I watched the more I realized how dangerous her power is. And the more I got worried thinking what the Volturi could have her do. All the more reasons Valerie should never go back to them. I watched my sister drinking blood from blood bag. I must admit this is a smart way. She gets to drink human blood without hurting anyone. Valerie noticed me staring at her. She raised her eye brows at me.

"Wanna try?" she offered the blood bag she was currently drinking from. I shook my head.

"No thanks" I said. I don't want to taste human blood. I might find animal blood disgusting afterwards.

"Oh come on. I tried animal blood. It's your turn to try human blood. And I could guarantee that unlike me, you wouldn't regret tasting it" well one sip wouldn't hurt. Besides, no one would know about it. I could hide my thoughts from dad. Before I knew it I took the blood bag from Valerie and took a sip. The thick yet smooth red liquid rushed into my mouth and hmmm. It was so delicious. How could something taste so heavenly? I was supposed to have one sip but I couldn't stop and drank a lot of blood. I was shocked at myself for my own action. How could I loose control like that? I looked back at Valerie. She smiled at me knowingly.

"It's good, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's really good" I couldn't help but admit however I returned the blood bag to her "But my family wouldn't approve of me drinking human blood. And you've to keep this one a secret too. Please"

"Your secret is safe with me" said Valerie easily but I know she meant it. She's gonna keep her promise "But why wouldn't your family approve you of drinking human blood? What's wrong with drinking blood from a plastic bag? It doesn't scream in pain or die or anything."

"It's true" I said because Valerie does have a point here "But I can't choose a different life style from my family"

"Oh I see" said Valerie understanding me "I'm lucky in that department" Valerie said which made me curious.

"How?" I asked

"Well the Volturi never forced their ways on me. I mean they prefer drinking from humans but I don't have to do that. Alec could have easily forced me into doing it but he never did that" no he couldn't have forced Valerie into doing anything. I thought in my mind. The kind of power Valerie has, no one can force her into doing anything. Alec knows this. I'm certain that he does.

"That's really nice of him" I forcefully complimented Alec. How he has Valerie hooked with him. Because of him it's gonna take a while for my sister to see the truth. The truth that Aro just wishes to use her. The truth that Alec is just playing with her. The truth that I am her real sister. The truth that the Cullens are her real family. I sighed out heavily.

"What's wrong?" she asked with concern as she noticed the sadness on my face.

"Nothing. I'm fine" I said but Valerie kept looking at me with concern. I shouldn't look sad or depressed. I need Valerie to have a good time with me. That will make her get attached to us faster "Hey since we are misusing your power today, how about we have a little fun" Valerie grinned at that.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked me curiously. I grinned back at her and said-

"Just wait and watch. But you have to do whatever I say"

"Alright"

**Bella's POV **

Renesmee and Valerie aren't going to come back home tonight. They are in the tree house. Renesmee told me it's their girls' night. The more time she spends with Valerie the closer they're getting. Renesmee really loves her sister. I'm happy for her. I knew deep down that Renesmee wanted a sister like I wanted one in my life. Then I found Alice. She became my sister. And now Renesmee found Valerie. Her real half sister. Hopefully Valerie will accept Renesmee as her sister too when she will learn about the truth. I could tell that she likes Renesmee very much. She's connected to her. I've observed in past few days that Valerie is having a great influence on Renesmee. My daughter has become more mature and no longer the baby girl of the family. She now takes care of Valerie. Looks after her. She thinks it's her responsibility to protect her sister since Valerie is very misguided thanks to the Volturi. And honestly it's not just hers but the entire family's responsibility to keep Valerie safe and happy. After what she had been through in the beginning of her life, Valerie deserves love and a family. A real family. Not like the Volturi who only wants to keep her around so that they could use her power whenever they need.

I am alone with Edward in the cottage at the moment. I know he is suffering because I know I am suffering as well. The distance that I've put between us it's killing us both. At times I think about just forgiving him and go back into his awaiting arms but then my ego would keep me away from doing anything like that. However earlier today I melted a little. Edward looked broken and devastated. He wants me to forgive him so much. My coldness towards him is also keeping Edward from spending any time with Valerie. I know he wants to get to know her personally but Edward can't enjoy a father daughter time when I'm upset with him. He's even ignoring Renesmee nowadays. All he could think about is that I'm hurt because of his action. I felt guilty that because of me our daughter and Valerie aren't getting to spend time with Edward. Sighing out heavily I decided to talk to Edward tonight. I wouldn't go back into his arms yet but talking to him would make him feel a little better. And honestly I hate to see him sad and broken. I can't let him be that way.

"Edward" I called his name. He immediately stood up leaving the book he was pretending to read and then he faced me. He looked surprised that I'm talking to him. Shocked actually.

"Bella" he spoke with such longing in his voice that my heart ached a bit.

"Can we talk?" I asked softly.

"Yes, of course" I sat on the couch and Edward settled himself across from me. He kept his distance from me knowing I would prefer it that way. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked eagerly.

"About Valerie. Edward you should spend some time with her. She needs to know you and understand you before you tell her the truth" I suggested Edward.

"I know" said Edward and he sighed out heavily "I just I don't know what to say to her"

"I think she'll talk to you if you give her the chance" I said encouragingly. Edward stayed quiet for a while then spoke up again.

"What if she hates me after learning that I'm her father. After all I did wrong with her mother and her. I don't want her to hate me as well" said Edward with hidden fear in his voice.

"As well? Who else hates you?" I couldn't help but ask. Edward then looked right into my eyes. I sighed out heavily "I don't hate you Edward"

"I would understand if you do"

"Well I don't" I said confidently "Yes, I am hurt and upset but I don't hate you. I just need a little time to wrap my head around the truth"

"You know I could wait for you forever and I will. Take as much time as you need Bella. Just don't leave me. I won't be able to live if you leave me" said Edward with pain in his velvety voice.

"Do you fear I will leave you?" I questioned. How could he think that I would be able to live without him?

"After what I did -" I cut him off before he could say more.

"Edward you didn't cheat on me. Not really. We weren't together when you were with Elena. I understand that. And I like Valerie too. I want her to be in my family. I just need some time to adjust with the changes. That's all" I said convincingly. Edward looked at me with respect and amazed eyes.

"Bella I don't know what I did to deserve you but believe me when I say this that you're my life. You are the most amazing person I've ever met. And I won't exist without you" said Edward really meaning it. I took his hand in mine and smiled at him a little.

"I know and I won't exist without you" we enjoyed the silence for a while then I spoke up again "Renesmee will be busy the entire day at school tomorrow. I think it would be great if you spend sometime with Valerie while Renesmee is gone. And I'm sure once she gets to know you, she will like you and accept you as her father in no time when you'll finally tell her about it"

"Bella, I love you" said Edward pulling me into his arms. I also leaned into him.

"I love you too"

In the morning Edward went to hunt and I went to the main house. Renesmee and Valerie are having breakfast together. Renesmee is already dressed up to go to school. I walked up to my daughter and greeted her "Good morning sweetheart"

"Morning mom" I leaned forward and gave her a hug. I saw from the corner of my eyes Valerie looking at us with emptiness and sadness in her eyes but she quickly looked away and kept eating her food. She must miss having a mother. I felt really sad for her.

"Good morning Valerie" I greeted her too.

"Good morning Bella" she said giving me a small forced smile. She's sad from inside. I understood that she couldn't really show happiness.

"So how was your night? Did you girls have fun?" I asked inquiring about it.

"Oh yeah, we had a lot of fun. We read books, danced with music and watched movies" replied Renesmee.

"That's great. It's been a long time since I watched a movie. What did you watch?" I asked sitting across from Renesmee. I started putting butter on the toasts for the girls to eat.

"Little mermaid mom" replied Renesmee. Valerie frowned at that. She ducked under the table and pulled a DVD box from inside Renesmee's school bag.

"No Renesmee it's called Basic instinct" I froze hearing that name. What in god's name! "The film is about a police detective who is investigating the brutal murder of a wealthy rock star. During the investigation he gets into a physical relationship with the prime suspect, an enigmatic writer. It's a good movie. You should watch it" Valerie said to me nonchalantly. Renesmee however looked red at the moment and she looked like she wanted to be anywhere else in this world but in the room at the moment. For the first time I glared at my daughter. I dropped the toast and the butter knife and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You lied to me" I stated sternly.

"I'm sorry mom" she muttered under her breath. Looking ashamed. I shook my head at her showing anger and disappointment. I looked at Valerie then.

"Give it to me" I asked for the DVD. She handed it to me with confusion written all over her face. As if she has no clue why did I suddenly get mad at Renesmee. I looked at the cover of the DVD. This film is so inappropriate for them. "How did you even come across this?"

"We got it from the DVD store" replied Valerie this time with unsure tone of voice.

"They sold this to you two" I said with disbelieve in my voice. What's wrong with people?

"No, we didn't buy it. I compelled that DVD guy to give it to us" said Valerie nonchalantly once again. I closed my eyes shut and inhaled heavily. Yes I'm angry. Because I just realized that Valerie is being a bad influence on my daughter. She misuses her power as if it's not a big deal at all. Just like a Volturi. Well she is. But I can't let my perfect daughter go bad. Renesmee even lied to me. I don't know when she learned to do that. She must have learned it from Valerie. I felt my anger fueling up more at that assumption.

"Valerie, I hate to say this but you have to stop hanging out with my daughter" I said with anger in my voice.

"What? mom?!" Renesmee exclaimed with shock and disbelieve but I ignored her.

"Misusing your power may not be a big deal for you but I don't want you to teach that to Renesmee. My daughter never lied to me before but she did that today. And it's because of you"

"Mom you have it all wrong -"

"Renesmee get ready to go to school. Jake would be arriving any moment" I snapped at her and didn't let her say anything else. I looked back at Valerie who looked confused, shocked and hurt. But I didn't care. I can't let my daughter be in her company unless she changes her ways of living.

"I love my daughter Valerie. I can't let her start thinking like you" I looked back at Renesmee who looked pissed off now. "And you're grounded for a week" I walked away saying that. But I did hear my daughter saying -

"What have you done mom?"


	14. Chapter 14: The Truth And The Trouble

**AN: Thank you Miaiannaise, Kameo.1314, ericzmic, guests, Tibricel Tibby for your amazing reviews. Keep them coming. This is another chapter for you. Hope you like it. Please read and review. Thank you all. **

**Chapter 14: The Truth And The Trouble.  
**

**Alec's POV**

I am standing on the roof top of a building in Port Angles. Demetri has led us here. It means Valerie was here. In the beginning of the search I had no idea where Valerie is but now that I am so close to the small town named Forks, I figured out already where Valerie could be. The Cullen coven lives in Forks and so does that other half breed Renesmee Cullen. Valerie wished to meet her again after learning about her but her life in Volterra kept her busy and kept her from visiting the Cullens. But now that Valerie is on an unofficial and unannounced vacation, she obviously decided to come to Forks and visit the Cullens. Aro will not be pleased. Personally I don't care that she is associating with the Cullens. However if I find that they have turned Valerie against the Volturi with their pathetic life style and believes, then I'll be pissed and it wouldn't be good for the Cullens.

"Sister, I know you're there" I said with normal tone of voice that a human standing at a distance wouldn't hear but Jane stepped out of her hiding place and walked up to me.

"Aren't you going to ask why am I here?" Jane asked me with calm tone of voice however I could predict the wonderment in her voice.

"It's not necessary when I already know you're here to keep an eye on me" I replied with equal calm and monotonous tone of voice.

"Aro is concerned" said Jane.

"I'm not here to make any trouble sister. I came here to take Valerie back to Volterra"

"It's not you who Aro is concerned about brother. It's the Cullens he is worried about. He fears the Cullens have influenced Valerie by now and she might not want to go back to Volterra with you" well I can't say this issue didn't cross my mind but I'm not worried about it. I am certain Valerie will come back with me once I confess my unreal love for her.

"Aro knows Valerie is with the Cullens" I wondered.

"Yes. And he gave me an assignment as well. I have to observe the half breed Renesmee Cullen for a while and prepare a report on her. Aro wishes to know about her developments"

"The Cullens must already know that we are coming then, since they have a seer in their coven" I said thinking about it. They either must be prepared to welcome us or fight us. And I don't think they intent to welcome us.

"I doubt that" said Jane "I hadn't decided anything until this moment. That seer might see us coming now but unfortunately they won't have any time to prepare to fight us anymore if that's what those fools wish to do" well my sister has always been a clever girl. I don't like fighting with her. She's my only sister. But what she did was wrong indeed. She should have never come in between me and Valerie. But her doing in forgivable nevertheless.

"Were you traveling alone?" I asked with mild curiosity. I had no reason to be worried about it. Jane is very capable of taking care of herself.

"No, Santiago was with me but I sent him away" said Jane looking away from me and staring straight ahead at the busy road "I've a feeling I wouldn't need his company anymore" I couldn't help but faintly smile as my sister said that. I understood what she meant. She has me now. Santiago's company is no longer desired.

"No, you won't" I said and joined my sister into observing the busy road. Demetri and Felix would come back from their hunt soon. Then we will start heading towards Forks. Very soon, I will see my Valerie again. We will get back together again. Yes, observing the Cullen half breed would be a great bother but it's only a matter of few days. After that, Valerie and I will be back in Volterra in no time. But little did I know that my life is about to turn one eighty degree?

**Renesmee's POV **

I can't believe mom just did that. How could she behave like that with Valerie? I thought she liked her. Mom said so herself. Then what suddenly happened to her? These past days, I was trying so hard for Valerie to fall in love with us, for her to choose to stay with us instead of going back to the Volturi. And it was working too. Mom ruined everything within minutes. Valerie has already left. I couldn't stop her. No one could. After mom walked away from us after her harsh confrontation, Valerie simply thanked us for our hospitality and then she left. Just like that. Well I don't blame her. If I were her, I would've done the same thing. But just because I understand her action that doesn't mean I'm not hurt. I am very hurt and I blame my overprotective mom for this. And I'm at fault too. I should've told Valerie from beforehand that I'm going to lie to my mother about the movies we watched and she needs to agree with me. But we fell asleep after watching the movies and I forgot to warn her about it in the morning. And before I knew it everything got messed up.

"MOM" I found her standing at the back porch of the house, in front of the garden. I walked up to her with angry strides "Mom what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Mind your manners Renesmee" mom snapped at me. She's still angry. She's angry because she thinks Valerie is being a bad influence on me. But it's not true at all.

"No I won't. Why did you do that mom? Valerie left because of you" I accused her without any hesitation.

"I didn't ask her to leave. I only asked her to stay away from you" said mom defending herself.

"Ness what's going on?" asked Jake who is being very confused about what is going on between me and my mom. I mean we are fighting. We are actually fighting. Jacob has never seen this before. No one has. Therefore he is very shocked. At that moment I didn't have time to clear Jake's confusion. I continued confronting my irrational mom.

"Well you shouldn't have done that" I said at once. Mom sighed out with frustration.

"Renesmee, I did that to protect you. You don't see it but Valerie is bad company for you. You are doing things now that you never did before. I had to stop it." said mom justifying her action. I closed my eyes shut tightly and exhaled a heavy breath through my nostrils. My grandparents, my uncles and aunts and Jacob are all staring at us.

"Mom, it's true that I'm doing things now that I've never done before but that's just me growing up. Valerie has nothing to do with it. And you think Valerie is teaching me how to misuse power, well the truth is I forced her into using her power on people so that we could have a little fun. Valerie was hesitating to do it but I insisted her" I explained but mom narrowed her eyes at me as if she is not believing it. She must be thinking that I'm lying to her.

"It's true Bella" uncle Emmett spoke up "Last night Esme asked me to do grocery shopping for her. At the store, I saw Renesmee insisting Valerie to compel the shopkeeper into giving them a bottle of Vodka"

"You were drinking last night" mom asked looking at me with wide eyes and completely missing the point here. Oops, she wasn't supposed to know this. Actually she wasn't supposed to know anything about what Valerie and I did last night. It was supposed to be our secret. "Why didn't you tell me about it?" mom asked uncle Emmett sounding pissed off.

"Because it wasn't a big deal. Come on Bella. They are teens. It's normal for them to get naughty once in a while. Stop overreacting" said uncle Emmett straight away which I appreciated very much.

"No Emmett it's not normal. She's only three" mom objected immediately.

"Mom, do I look like I am only three. I look like a fourteen years old" mom looked at me sharply and said -

"Exactly. You're too young to be drinking and watching adult movies with you half sister" then before I could stop myself I said -

"May be that's what the problem is mom. She's only my half sister. You wouldn't have asked her to stay away from me if she was your own daughter" I know I shouldn't have said it so harshly but I am not going to take it back either.

"Nessie, calm down" said Jacob as he watched mom looking completely shocked.

"No Jake, I am not going to calm down. I've been trying so hard to make Valerie start thinking of us as her family but everything is ruined now. She's never going to come back here. I lost my sister because mom misjudged her" I looked back at mom who still looked taken aback "Valerie is very sensitive. And you blamed her for the things she never did. And even now when you know the truth you're not regretting your action. Why mom? Why did you really do it? Did you want her to go away?"

"Nessie please stop" Jacob pleaded. Mom looked like she's crying but there is no tear in her eyes. Well vampires can't really cry.

"Bella" I heard my dad and he sounded shocked. Dad wasn't here before but apparently he arrived from his hunt and by reading everyone's mind he found out immediately what happened in the house. Mom looked at dad and a guilty expression took over her face. Without saying a word, mom took off running into the woods. Clearly she doesn't wish to face dad at the moment. I rushed up to dad and hugged him. I wanted to cry but didn't because this is the time to stay strong, not fall apart.

"She left dad, Valerie left us" I spoke with pain in my voice.

"Don't worry Renesmee. I am gonna find her and bring her back" dad promised me but I couldn't calm down.

"She won't come back dad"

"She will. I promise you I'll bring your sister back" dad promised me with determination in his voice.

"She couldn't have gone very far. You should go after her right away" said Uncle Jasper and dad nodded to that.

"I'm coming with you" I said immediately with extreme eagerness. Before dad could protest grandpa spoke up -

"No Renesmee, it's best Edward goes after Valerie alone. They need to have a talk" I understood what grandpa is saying and nodded my head. I looked back at dad with seriousness in my eyes.

"Please bring her back dad. Please"

"I will my angel" kissing my forehead dad dashed out of the house in vampire speed. I sighed out heavily. I felt so numb and empty from inside, it surprised me actually. Is it because Valerie is gone now and I can't feel that connection with her anymore? If that's what it is then Valerie better come back because I don't wish to feel so empty. I just realized that ever since Valerie arrived in our lives, I stopped craving for a mate as well. Valerie took my mind off of it. She vanquished my loneliness without even knowing about it. Oh she must come back. Valerie belongs with us. Not anywhere else especially not with the Volturi.

**Alice's POV**

I really hope Edward brings Valerie back. I love her and she's a part of this family. I was shocked to find out what Bella did. I couldn't believe it at first. What was she thinking? Even if Bella felt protective of Renesmee, she should have acted more maturely and consulted with us first before taking an action. A reckless action at that. And how come I didn't see it happening? I could have stopped Bella from doing it. I can see now that Bella is feeling guilty for what she did and she's willing to apologize but the damage is already done and I'm not sure if this damage is recoverable. I tried to look into Edward and Valerie's future but I saw nothing. Of course Jacob is here. I won't see anything as long as he is here. I sighed out heavily. Whereas sometimes I like the wolf's presence around me but right now is not one of those times. I need to see the future. I saw Renesmee looking at me. She gave me a knowing look then she turned to Jacob.

"Jacob, lets go to school" she said surprising Jacob. He frowned at her with confusion.

"Ness, are you sure you wanna go? I mean school can wait"

"No, I should go. I promised Lora I would help her with her math assignment today" said Renesmee. Lora is just a girl at her school. She isn't important. I understood that Nessie is just making up an excuse to leave the house with Jacob so that I could have my visions back.

"Okay if you want to go" Jacob started walking towards the door.

"Bye everyone" said Nessie and she walked out of the house with Jacob. I heard them going away. I sighed out deeply and tried to look into the future again. I wanted to see Edward and Valerie's future but what I saw scared the life out of me. The Volturi guards are coming for us. They are coming for not only Valerie but Renesmee as well. I gasped in shock. Jasper immediately came up to me.

"Alice what is it?" he asked worriedly. I looked at him with fear and then looked at the rest of the family. They are all looking tensed up.

"The Volturi guards. They are coming here" but then I realized something that terrified me more "Or they already are"

**Edward's POV **

Oh Bella, what have you done? Why did you do that? She said she likes Valerie. She is the one who wanted me to spend time with her. What got into Bella all on a sudden that she sent Valerie away? I know, I saw in others minds that Bella asked Valerie to stay away from Renesmee because she thinks Valerie is a bad influence on our daughter. Which is not true at all. I found that out reading Renesmee and Emmett's minds. Valerie is innocent. Bella shouldn't have done what she did. Renesmee had a point here. Bella wouldn't have thought Valerie is an inappropriate company for our Renesmee if she was her own daughter. Bella may have accepted Valerie in the family but she doesn't think of her as her daughter. That I know. And the bitter truth is she might never do it. She's always going to treat Renesmee and Valerie differently. And I have already accepted that. But I never thought she's going to behave rudely with Valerie or throw accusations at her so boldly. Truth to be told I am feeling disappointed in Bella at the moment. Just when I thought that everything is going to be alright, everything got messed up and badly so.

I was following Valerie's scent and finally heard something, her heartbeat. I ran to her as fast as I could. Valerie was walking at a normal pace. "Valerie" I called her but she didn't stop. She kept walking as if she never heard me.

"What are you doing here?" Valerie asked after a moment. But she never stopped or looked at me. There was certain amount of pain in her voice that I easily detected. And I hated it.

"Valerie, please stop. We need to talk" I said with pleading tone of voice.

"About what?" she asked but she didn't stop walking though. Also Valerie kept her face lowered and she stared at the ground only. She is refusing to meet my eyes. I understood that she doesn't want me to see the hurt in her eyes.

"Please don't leave. I apologize to you for what Bella did-" Valerie interrupted me before I could say more.

"It's alright. You don't need to apologize. Actually I'm thankful to your wife. She reminded me that I'm not a part of your coven. Now I can finally go back to where I belong" said Valerie and I tensed up immediately.

"You mean you're going back to Volterra" Valerie nodded her head.

"Yes, I am after all the princess of Volturi" no this can't happen. My daughter isn't going to live with those monsters.

"Valerie, stop" I stood in her way and stopped her from walking "I need to tell you something. Please just hear me out first"

"Nothing you can say to me that's going to change my mind Mr. Cullen. I will go back home" said Valerie with strong and determined tone of voice. I sighed out heavily. This is not how I planned to talk to Valerie about the truth. But like I have a choice now.

"Valerie do you really not see that Aro only wants you in his coven because of your power?" I asked with a little desperation in my voice.

"I know that. But at least he wants me" said Valerie shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly at me. As if it's not a big deal. So she thinks no one else wants her. Well that's not true at all.

"Aro doesn't care about you Valerie. He only wants to use you and your power for his benefit" I said strongly with bitterness in my voice. I hate the Volturi. Valerie however laughed a little at what I just said.

"You're speaking as if you care about me"

"That's because I do care about you. I care about you Valerie" I said hoping to convince Valerie with my sincerity.

"Why in the world would you care about me?" she asked straight away. I remained quiet for a moment. Valerie kept staring at me, waiting for an answer. I need to answer her question and tell her the truth. It's now or never.

"Because I knew your mother Valerie. I know what was she like. She was a very good friend of mine. Actually more than a friend. She was in love with me and to some level I loved her too" I said and Valerie got into deep thinking. She suddenly figured it out and her eyes widened with shock.

"Are you saying...?"

"Yes, Valerie I am your father" there, I said it. I said it at last. Valerie kept looking at me with shocked eyes. She couldn't believe her own ears. After a moment she shook her head vehemently.

"No, no that's not possible. You can't be-"

"But I am, Valerie. The first day you came here, I saw your mother's face in your mind and I recognized her immediately. I've known for a while now that you're my daughter but I didn't tell you anything because I wanted you to get to know me and my family first"

I told her about the DNA test that Carlisle did that confirmed that she is indeed my daughter. I told her about how I met her mother and what happened between us. Why I made her leave me? I told Valerie everything. "You are my daughter Valerie and Renesmee is your sister. That's why you feel connected to her. You belong with us Valerie. This is your home"

After that I waited for her to response but Valerie kept staring at the space with unblinking eyes as if she has frozen. An unemotional mask covering her facial expression. She is in shock for sure. For a moment I got worried that Valerie would just take off running rejecting this truth. But she didn't leave. She kept still and motionless. I focused on her thoughts. I could only hear the things I said to her. There is no thought of her own. She is processing everything in her mind. I patiently waited for Valerie to talk to me again. I really hoped she would accept me as her father and come back home with me.

"You haven't told me her name. What's her name?" Valerie asked. I sighed out heavily.

"Elena. Her name was Elena" I replied. I didn't mention the name before because it kind of hurt me to say her name. The guilt I feel becomes more intense every time I think of her or her name. Valerie went back to her silent mode. But this time I couldn't take it anymore.

"Valerie please say something" I pleaded. After staying silent for a while more, Valerie spoke up.

"I never wanted to find out about you. I never wanted to know about my real father. All these years I've spent thinking that you don't care about my existence. I thought you don't want me in your life"

"Valerie if I had any knowledge of your existence, I would've been there for you. I would've given you all the happiness in this world. I would've given you my name" Valerie Cullen. It sounds perfect. Valerie sighed out heavily. I read her mind. She doesn't know what to do anymore. And she doesn't have the mental strength to think things through at the moment either.

"What now?" she asked with exhausted tone of voice. The truth has mentally worn her out.

"Come back home with me Valerie. Your sister is waiting for you. The entire family is waiting for you" I said encouragingly.

"And Bella?" asked Valerie just like I thought she would.

"Bella wants to apologize to you for her behavior. She just misunderstood you. Please forgive her Valerie" I requested. Even though Bella didn't say anything to me about apologizing but I know she will do it as soon as Valerie goes back home. I know my Bella. Valerie thought about it for a moment then nodded her head.

"I can forgive her" she said and then after staying quiet for a moment she asked "So what should I call you now?" I smiled at that.

"You can call me whatever you feel comfortable with. But I do prefer dad" Valerie smiled at that.

"Dad" she said it to see how it feels like saying the word. And she liked it. She smiled more brightly at me and I smiled back at her.

"Now this is a surprise" a third voice spoke up. Valerie and I looked up and a gasp of shock immediately escaped Valerie's breath and her eyes went wide.

"Alec" she said the name with fear. A faint smirk appeared on the evil Volturi's face. Jane, Felix and Demetri are also standing with him. What the hell? Why didn't Alice see them coming?

"ciao Valerie (Hello Valerie)" said Alec smirking more "I've missed you"


	15. Chapter 15: The Most Difficult Position

**AN: Hey everyone. Another chapter. Hope you like it. Thanks for your reviews. Please keep them coming. Please read and review. **

**Chapter 15: The Most Difficult Position**

**Valerie's POV **

You know when a girl feels like she is in the most difficult and complicated situation, when her father and her lover hate each other and each others enemies. Choosing one between the two is never easy. I never thought I would find myself in such position. I never hoped to find my father in the first place. But now that I have found him, my father turned out to be my lover's enemy. Edward, I mean my father and Alec are glaring at each other murderously. Ed- I mean dad is standing in front of me protectively. Gosh it feels weird to call Edward dad all on a sudden or think of him as my father. I guess I'm gonna settle for Edward for now. At least in my mind.

"Valerie, come over to me, NOW" Alec's voice is calm yet very stern and dangerous.

"No, you can go to hell" said Edward with bitterness in his voice. And he did seem a little afraid at the moment. I don't blame him. Standing against four Volturi guards is a fearful thing indeed. Jane looked at Edward and I thought for a moment that she's going to torture him but then her eyes flickered over to me and she saw how I don't want that to happen therefore she looked away from Edward. Thankfully.

"Valerie don't forget you are the princess of Volturi" said Demetri directly to me. He doesn't even want to acknowledge Edward.

"She is my daughter" Edward snapped at him angrily.

"So we've heard" spoke up Jane with her cold tone of voice "But where were you when Valerie was going through hell" this time Edward's anger faltered a little and guilty expression appeared on his face "The Volturi gave her a home. We took care of her. She belongs with us" Edward darkly scoffed at that.

"You gave her shelter only because of her power. You don't care about her. You only desire to use her power for your own benefit" Jane glared at Edward viciously however Alec smirked at him.

"Is that what you told her to make her go against us?" Alec then looked at me and said "Valerie, has Aro ever asked you to use your power to do something for him? Has he ever treated you like his slave?" no, he never did that. The truth is I wanted to go on missions like the other guards but Aro never let me. He was always worried about my safety and liked to keep me hidden from the world.

"Aro only wants to keep you safe Valerie. We all do" said Felix speaking up for the first time but before I could say anything Edward spoke up.

"Don't listen to them Valerie. They're trying to manipulate you into going with them"

"Why don't you let her decide that?" said Demetri with anger undertone. I looked at my father and he shook his head, telling me not to listen to the Volturi. I looked back at the Volturi, particularly at Alec. He was looking at me with unreadable expression. But his gaze was so strong and dominating that my heartbeat picked up while I stared into his eyes. What should I do now? Edward is my father and he wants me in his life. With him, I will have a family, friends and a wonderful sister, Renesmee. But the Volturi came into my life first. They helped me when I needed it the most. Living with the Volturi, I will have power and a family too. And I will get to be with one the person I love the most in this world. But then I remembered again that I'm not Alec's mate. We'll never be together. And going back to Volterra would mean staying with Alec but still have him out of my reach. I'll be condemned to an eternal suffering. And I don't want that. Edward looked pleased as he read my mind as I decided not to go back to Volterra. However it made the Volturi narrow their eyes at us. Before I could speak up, the rest of the Cullens arrived there except for Renesmee. Bella immediately cast her shield around everyone to protect her family from the Volturi's psychic power which included me, surprisingly. Now with the rest of the family, my father looked confident and he stood before me more protectively. The Volturi looked murderously at the Cullens. This isn't good. The last thing I want is for these two covens to start fighting.

"We know why you are here" Carlisle spoke up. I heard my father growl as he read someone's mind. I wondered what's the matter "You didn't come here only for Valerie. You came here for Renesmee too" this surprised me. I looked at the Volturi with a frown of confusion.

"Why Renesmee?" I asked getting worried. This is just getting worse and worse.

"We are only going to observe her" Jane answered me "Aro wishes to know about her developments" Jane then looked at Carlisle "And he wishes for your coven to cooperate with us. We assure no harm will come to her" well that isn't bad. I guess Aro is merely curious about Renesmee. Besides, I would never let anyone hurt Renesmee. She is my sister after all. It also made me realize that I still remain the problem here. It's me who is the sensitive case here.

"Yes, we will cooperate" Carlisle promised though forcefully. Clearly he isn't happy about it but there's no other choice for them. Even if the Cullens are a powerful coven but they won't dare to go against the Volturi. Because in reality, the Volturi could take down the Cullens. Not that I will let the Volturi harm the Cullens or let the Cullens fight against the Volturi. I'll do anything to keep peace in between them. And it made me rethink my decision of not going back to Volterra. I realized that if I don't go back, I'll be going against the Volturi and it would get the Cullens into trouble with them. I can't be that selfish. Yes, Edward is my father and the Cullens are my real family but I just don't feel like I have the right to ask them to fight for me. And more importantly, I don't want them to fight the Volturi. Because, I care about the Volturi members as well. I sighed out heavily without realizing.

"Valerie, no. You're not going back" my father suddenly said. Of course he read my mind. And learned that I've changed my mind already.

"It's for the best dad. If I don't go back then there won't be any peace between the two covens anymore. I can't let that happen" I said hoping for him to understand me.

"You don't need to sacrifice yourself for us" said Esme with her caring tone of voice. I shook my head at that.

"It won't be a sacrifice. Because even if you don't like it but Volterra too is my home. I'll be fine over there" I said with surety. I saw Jane and Alec smirk victoriously at the Cullens.

"Valerie" Bella spoke up making everyone look at her "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. Please don't leave. You belong with us. Renesmee needs her sister" yes, Renesmee, my little sister. I don't wish to leave her. With her I got to see an entire different world. And we're connected right. But if I don't go back to Volterra, I will be putting her in danger too. And that is not acceptable.

"I forgave you Bella but for the sake of Renesmee's safety, I must go back"

"Valerie -" Edward tried to speak up but I didn't let him.

"No, dad. I've already decided. I will go back to Volterra" I said with strong tone of voice.

"We'll leave as soon as we finish the report on Renesmee Cullen" Demetri informed me and I nodded my head. My eyes flickered to Alec and our eyes met. But I simply looked away from him. Letting him know that even if I'm going back to Volterra but I'm going to ignore him. Edward and Bella heatedly glared at the Volturi. Obviously they can't like the fact that their daughter is going to stay under the observation of the Volturi for a few days. However, I didn't find it that big of a deal. In the beginning, Aro had me observed too in order to find out everything about my personality and power. I didn't feel uncomfortable. I didn't even realize it at first that the guards were observing me.

"You know you can just make the Volturi forget about you using your mind compulsion" suggested Emmett with serious tone of voice which made Alec growl at him. I rolled my eyes at them and shook my head to myself.

"No, I'll not do that. But since we're gonna stay together for a few days, I'm gonna put out a few rules right now and everyone needs to follow that. No being rude with each other, no thinking about killing each other and absolutely no hurting each other. Anyone breaking the rules will be punished" I said with firm tone of voice. After all I'm the princess of Volturi. Felix and Demetri chuckled at that. While Jane and Alec only smirked.

"As you wish your grace" said Demetri bowing at me. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Lets go back to our home, shall we?" said Carlisle and everyone nodded. We started walking together in Vampire speed.

"Where's Renesmee?" I asked to no one particularly.

"She's at the reservation with Jacob" Alice informed me and I nodded my head.

"Does the wolf pack know?" I asked but she shook her head.

"Not yet. Neither does Nessie. If she knew about the Volturi's arrival, she would've come with us" said Alice. Of course Renesmee would've come. She doesn't fear getting into danger.

"Renesmee will not be pleased about your decision" said Rosalie coming up beside me. I sighed out heavily.

"I'll explain myself to her. I'm sure she'll understand" I said hopefully.

"I doubt that" quipped in Jasper. I looked at my father. He looked worried and hurt that I've decided to leave. I could tell that he doesn't want me to go away. And he's still hoping that I would change my mind. But I won't. Because my going back to Volterra will be best for everyone else. Not for me though. Because I'll have to deal with Alec and be constantly heartbroken. Speaking of Alec, he came up behind me and whispered in my ear.

"We need to talk" his masculine voice made me shiver.

"No, we don't" I said back to him with stern tone of voice.

"Please" he requested and my heart skipped a beat but I remained strong.

"Leave me alone Alec" I whisper yelled at him angrily. Alec didn't look surprised though. He only smirked.

"Now who's being rude" I closed my eyes tightly and inhaled a deep breath. "I know you're mad at me but please let me explain myself" I released the breath I was holding in and opened my eyes again. I guess I should give him a chance. I mean I still love him. I've to give my love a chance.

"Fine" I said to Alec but not too nicely. Alice looked at me with a knowing expression on her face "I'll be back soon" I said to her. I glanced at my father. He was ready to object. 'I'll be fine dad' I said in my mind. He sighed out heavily but didn't say anything to protest. He's really worked up about my decision at the moment. I felt bad for making him worried and upset but it's for the greater good. He has to understand that. Alec and I stayed behind as everyone else walked away. Once we couldn't hear them anymore, I spoke up -

"Talk" I said without looking at Alec. I know I would melt if I look at him. I even crossed my arms over my chest to make myself look strong.

"Look at me Valerie" Alec said with commanding tone of voice. My coldness faltered a bit but I quickly recovered. I did look at him but with anger and sternness.

"I'm here for an explanation Alec. Not to look into your eyes" I said with firm tone of voice.

"I see you've got an attitude now. The credit goes to the Cullens I assume" he said smirking a little. However I could tell that he isn't appreciating the change at all. "You know it's me who should be mad at you. After all you're the one who left me"

"I left you because you lied to me" I said immediately.

"I never lied to you" Alec defended himself right away.

"Yes, you did. You never told me I'm not your mate"

"That's not lying princess. Lying would be if I had told you, you were my mate" I felt enraged instantly and I glared at Alec.

"Oh and that makes it alright that you kept leading me on even when you knew we can't be together forever"

"Who said, we can't?" Alec asked simply. I frowned at him with anger and confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been alive for over a thousand years Valerie. I didn't find my mate. I don't think I'll ever find one. But still I didn't want to get involved with you. Believe me, I tried. I tried hard not to harbor any feeling for you. I tried not to love you. But I couldn't do it, Valerie. I couldn't help but fall for you" I was shocked to say the least. I never thought Alec would tell me anything like this.

"Did you just say that you love me?" I asked not believing my own ears. Alec nodded his head.

"Yes, Valerie I do. I've feelings for you too. I realized it after you left" said Alec and he stepped closer to me. His sweet yet masculine scent filled my breath and I felt a little dizzy. I missed his scent. I missed breathing in him. "I can't stay away from you Valerie. I need you in my life" I never heard Alec speaking so emotionally before. I wanted to embrace him so badly. But I kept myself in check. Even though it proved to be very difficult.

"But what if you do find your mate. Then I wouldn't matter to you"

"Valerie" Alec almost snapped at me "I told you before, I promised you that I'm never going to leave you. No matter what. Why can't you believe that?" honestly I didn't know why can't I believe him? Why am I stopping myself? Alec is very strict about his promises. What am I fearing? Alec saw that I am inwardly debating with myself. He came closer to me. His hand cupped my face and I leaned into the touch. I missed his touch, so much.

"Look at me Valerie. Look into my eyes and tell me that you can live without me" I looked up and stared right into his eyes. My gaze bored into his. Alec's bright crimson eyes, gleamed more brightly as I looked into them. I felt like getting lost into those blood red pools. Before I could stop myself I said -

"No, I can't" we stared into each others eyes for god knows how long. I don't know what happened. Something inside me pushed me forward and before I could realize anything or understand what's going on, I was kissing Alec. I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer to me. Alec kissed me back with urgency and hunger. It felt like he was craving for my touch for a millennium. I ran my fingers through his soft hair as our lips moved in sync. Alec wrapped his arms around me and moved us. Soon, I felt my back hitting a tree. I wrapped my leg around Alec's and sensually moved it up and down. Alec left my mouth only to ravish my neck. A small moan escaped my breath as he bit on my sensitive spot. I felt him moving up to my ear. Alec sucked on my earlobe. Then he whispered with husky tone of voice.

"Never dare to leave me again" he pulled away and looked at me. I've never seen Alec so serious before. "You've no idea how much I suffered while you were away"

"Me too" I confessed "I'm sorry. I just couldn't bare the thought that you're not mine"

"That I'm not. Unfortunately I AM destined for someone else" said Alec which pained me to no limit but I remained silent "But you're mine. And we'll be together forever"

"Alec, what if I find my mate?" I asked and Alec immediately let out a growl. Just like an animal. It made me smile though. But come to think of it, what if Seth had imprinted on me the other day. What would have happened to Alec and my relation then? Would I have left him for Seth? I got the answer immediately. No. I wouldn't have left Alec. I'm in love with him. I can't be with anyone else but him. Mate or not.

"I'll kill him" said Alec immediately and really meaning it. I smiled at him and touched his face affectionately.

"You won't have to because I will never leave you"

"I won't let you even if you want to" said Alec possessively. I smiled at him mischievously and said -

"Then don't expect me to let go of you if you find your mate. I'll fight for you" I said really meaning it.

"And you better win" said Alec claiming my lips again. He pulled away after kissing me for a while. Alec pulled something out of his jacket pocket. The promising ring he gave me.

"I hope now you would want to wear it" I nodded my head vehemently with a smile. Alec slipped the ring on the finger. I looked at it affectionately and embraced Alec with all the love I feel for him.

"I love you Alec. I'm so sorry for leaving you"

"All is forgiven my princess" he said holding me closely. Suddenly we heard a growl. Alec and I pulled away from each other and looked around. I noticed a sandy color wolf behind the bush. He's looking at us angrily.

"Seth?" without wasting a second, Seth ran away from there. I sighed out heavily.

"I guess the wolf pack is about to find out about your arrival here"

"I'm sure they are going to welcome us with open arms" said Alec sarcastically. I couldn't help but laugh at that. For everyone else Alec is the quiet and deadly vampire however for me, he is very different.

"You won't get into a fight with them while you're here" I said it like a command but Alec smirked at me "I mean it Alec"

"Oh I know you mean it" saying that Alec pulled me back into another passionate kiss. What got into him? He's being very romantic. But I liked it very much.

"We should go now" I managed to say in between the kiss.

"Hmm" said Alec opening my lips with his tongue and putting it inside my mouth. While our tongues felt each other, his hand cupped my breast which caused me to moan in the kiss. I tried to push his hand away from there.

"Alec not now" I protested. Everyone must be waiting for us back at the Cullens residence. We should really go there right away. Alec sighed out with frustration and pulled away a little from me.

"And you learned to say no too. I'm really starting to feel grateful to the Cullens" said Alec with gritting jaws. He is obviously getting angry. I kissed his cheek and smiled at him.

"You look cute when you're angry" Alec scowled at me for saying that. My smile grew more. It made Alec roll his eyes at me.

"Only you could get away saying that" true. I'm so lucky.

"Shall we?" I said and Alec nodded his head. We both started walking together, hand in hand. I can't believe my dream is really coming true. Alec loves me. I don't need anything else in my life. I'm so happy.

**Edward's POV**

Valerie needs to change her mind. I can't have my daughter leave us and go live with monsters. They have already damaged her mind enough. If she starts staying with the Volturi again, they will completely corrupt her and make her evil like them. And with Valerie's power, she'll be very dangerous. Unstoppable. I read Alec's mind. He doesn't love her. He's only playing with Valerie. And Aro permitted him to do it. Because he knows Valerie is in love with Alec and she would follow him anywhere. Even stay in Volterra forever if it means staying with Alec. It pains me but I know for Valerie Alec is more important to her than me or anyone else. And I know it's because that evil git came into her life first and showed her the kindness she longed for at that time. Only if Valerie found us first. But what's done is done. Valerie needs to see the truth now. She needs to realize that Alec is only playing with her. The few days the Volturi is going to stay here in Forks, I will do anything to open Valerie's eyes. After all, I'm her father. She's mine. My responsibility. I know if Valerie goes back to Volterra, we'll live safely and in peace but I'll loose her forever. And I can't give her up. Not so easily. And thankfully the rest of the family agreed with me.

Carlisle and Esme have shown Jane, Felix and Demetri to their rooms. I was sitting on the couch in the living room. Feeling very frustrated. Bella hesitantly came close to me. She put a hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

"I'm really sorry Edward" said Bella with pain in her voice "I did wrong with Valerie. I shouldn't have done it"

"It's okay Bella. She forgave you, so did I" I said but I couldn't bring myself to comfort her and make her feel better. I am too stressed at the moment.

"Don't worry Edward. Valerie will change her mind. She won't leave us" said Bella sounding sure. I nodded to her lightly but it didn't make me feel any better.

"I think we should fight against the Volturi if needed. After all Valerie is our family member" said Emmett.

"Fighting the Volturi wouldn't do us any good if Valerie wishes to go back" said Jasper wisely.

"We need to show her the truth of the Volturi more importantly of Alec" I said with determination.

"Is Alec really only playing with her emotions?" asked Carlisle angrily.

"When I read Alec's mind I found that he's attracted to her. He feels possessive of her and wants to be with Valerie however he's not in love with her unlike Valerie, she is madly in love with Alec. And Aro has been taking advantage of their relation to keep Valerie with them"

"That's terrible" said Esme with disbelieve in her voice.

"Valerie will be heartbroken when she's gonna find out about Alec" said Rosalie feeling sad for Valerie.

"Valerie already knows that she is not Alec's mate. That's why she left Volterra in the first place. But Alec is going to try and convince her that he'll be with her no matter what. And I'm afraid, Valerie is going to believe him. She's too naive to understand his manipulation" I said feeling enraged. That evil bastard is planning on play my daughter right under my nose and thinks that I won't be able to do anything about it. Well I will prove him wrong. I'll do everything in my power to keep Valerie away from Alec, as much as possible. And then no matter what, I'm going to prove it to Valerie that Alec is completely wrong for her. That he doesn't love her.

"I wish there was a way to protect Valerie without breaking her heart" said Esme with sadness in her voice.

"That's why we shouldn't say anything to Valerie against Alec until we've solid prove that he's a liar and a monster. Otherwise Valerie wouldn't believe us" said Alice. She doesn't need to see the future to know this. Suddenly someone burst through the door downstairs.

"Mom, Dad" we heard Renesmee and Jacob is obviously with her. They came up upstairs.

"Mom, dad is it true, the Volturi guards are here? Seth said he saw one of them" Bella and I nodded our heads in reply.

"Yes honey it's true" said Bella worriedly. I heard Renesmee's heartbeat suddenly increasing at a fast speed.

"Did they- ? Did they already took Valerie?" Renesmee asked with fear in her voice.

"No, the guards are going to stay here for a few days... with us" said Carlisle. It shocked Renesmee.

"What? Why?" asked Jacob who is more shocked than Renesmee.

"Aro wants to know about Renesmee's developments as she has grown up now. The guards are going to observe her for a few days" Carlisle explained. Jacob immediately growled hearing this and Renesmee looked furious too. Truth to be told, I felt like murdering the Volturi for this but there's just nothing I or anyone else could do against them. God, I never felt so helpless.

"What? I'm not a lab rat that they could observe and write a report on" Renesmee out burst which is very rare.

"We know that sweetie but for now it's best that we cooperate with them" said Esme hoping for Renesmee to understand it. She sighed out angrily but nodded her head anyway. Renesmee has always been very understanding.

"Well... and what about Valerie?" she asked with fear in her voice again. I sighed out heavily.

"Your sister has decided to go back to Volterra with them"

"No" Renesmee gasped with shock.

"Valerie is doing this to maintain our peace with the Volturi" said Rosalie and it angered my daughter more.

"Well I don't give a damn about peace. I want my sister to live with us and stay the hell away from those evil monsters"

"Nessie, calm down" said Jake putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't ask me to calm down Jake" Renesmee snapped at Jacob even though she didn't mean to but at the moment she was too angry to care about it "Where's Valerie? I want to talk to her right now. Someone needs to knock some sense into her" we all heard the main door open again. It must be Valerie and Alec.

"Renesmee listen-" Bella started saying but Renesmee already started going downstairs. We all followed her obviously.

"Renesmee" I heard Valerie say. She sounded a little surprised. Probably because Renesmee looked furious.

"Valerie have you gone out of your mind?" I watched Renesmee shout out loud at Valerie. Jane, Felix and Demetri came out too.

"Woh, Renesmee, relax. What happened?" Valerie asked with calm tone of voice. She seems to be in a happy mood. I wonder why. Actually I don't. I don't wanna know anything about it.

"You're going back" said Renesmee with accused tone of voice. Valerie sighed out heavily.

"Renesmee please let me explain myself first" Valerie pleaded. But Renesmee was stubborn like Bella. She didn't want to listen to anything.

"No, I don't want an explanation. You're not going back to those evil monsters" Renesmee stated. She then glared at Alec who is standing right beside Valerie. He's glaring back at Renesmee too. How dare he. I fumed with anger. Renesmee looked murderous when she saw him wrapping an arm around Valerie's waist as if daring Renesmee to do something about it. Valerie on the other hand felt completely trapped between the two.

"Don't you dare touch her" Renesmee pulled Valerie away from Alec and she glared at him more viciously. I never knew my daughter could look so scary. Alec however sneered at her.

"Don't tell me what to do little girl" when Alec tried to bring Valerie back to his side again Renesmee held his wrist in order to push his hand away from Valerie. Before anyone could realize anything, Alec trapped Renesmee by wrapping his arms around her and then he bit her neck. Blood rushed into his mouth.

"Alec" Valerie screamed with shock. She immediately pushed him away from Renesmee. A lot of things happened within a few seconds. Jacob phased in the room but couldn't attack because of Jane. She used her power on him. Felix and Demetri engaged into a fight with Jasper and Emmett. Alice and Rosalie tried to stop Jane. Bella and I were ready to kill Alec. Esme and Carlisle rushed to Renesmee to see if she's alright. I was about to punch the life out of Alec when something I read in his mind that shocked me to no limit. I froze on my spot immediately. Alec looked shocked too. He didn't care that I'm ready to attack him. The taste of Renesmee's blood has him dazzled. No, this isn't possible. It must be a joke. It has to be. My Renesmee can't be his -

"cantante sangue (blood singer)"


	16. Chapter 16: Extremes Of Power

**AN: Sorry I had to delete this chapter. I've added new parts in it. Please read and review. Thanks. **

**Chapter 16: Extremes Of Power **

**Seth's POV **

When Sam left my sister Leah for Emily, she was miserable. I thought I understood her pain. But the truth is I had no idea what she was going through. That is until I met Valerie. Loving someone you can't have is very painful. The first time I met Valerie, I developed a huge crush on her. And eventually over the time my feelings for her only became stronger. But she is in love with someone else. And the fact that I haven't imprinted on her never let me confess my feelings to her. How I wish that she was my imprint. I mean after all her sister Nessie is my alpha's imprint. Everyone was expecting me to imprint on Valerie, especially Nessie hoped that because she despises that fact that her sister is in love with an evil Volturi. But unfortunately it never happened. However I'm glad to be Valerie's friend. She considers me a really good friend. And I guess that's all I'm ever gonna get from her, her friendship. It both saddens me and gives me hope. Because after all I have her friendship. Perhaps one day she'll realize that I love her.

God, why I didn't imprint on her. Valerie is magnificent yet she is very down to earth kind of person. Her innocence, naivety, beauty both inner and outer, everything about her is sound and simple but still very unique and original. Valerie said to me once that the Volturi she is in love with doesn't love her back. He only wants to keep her to him. Valerie spoke very casually about it as if grateful that he at least wants her even though only for physical purposes but I felt enraged. How could he do that to Valerie? And I was very surprised as well because I didn't think it was possible for anyone not to love her. Loving Valerie is the easiest thing in this world. Not loving her is impossible. Whenever Valerie spoke about her feelings it hurt me to see her in pain. However it killed me when I saw her happy with that Volturi just a while ago. The way she kissed him, embraced him, touched him affectionately, it broke my heart. And their being together felt very wrong too. That evil Volturi doesn't deserve to be loved by someone like Valerie. It's just unfair.

"Seth, are you alright?" Leah asked me with concern in her voice. She knows how I feel about Valerie. Jake knows too. Actually everyone knows about it except for Valerie herself. Funny isn't it.

"Yeah I'm fine" I lied. I was heartbroken. I just couldn't get the image of Valerie in that Volturi's arms out of my mind. And it's driving me nuts.

"Really you're fine. Have you looked at yourself?" Leah started to get sister mode on me but I didn't want that at that moment.

"Leah please leave me alone" I requested with stern tone of voice. I guess heartbreaks do make a person bitter. Leah however didn't leave right away.

"I warned you Seth. I warned you about this from the very beginning. But you didn't stay away from her. You kept getting closer to her when you knew she is already in love with a filthy leech" said Leah with harsh tone of voice. I didn't say anything for a moment.

"I guess somehow I hoped that one day she would return my feelings. I had to try" I defended myself. Leah sighed out with frustration.

"Seth if you were meant to be with her, you would've imprinted on her" I sighed out heavily hearing that.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" I agreed but there was something else I would like to say "Valerie may be not meant for me but that Volturi doesn't deserve her either"

"You can't have a say in it Seth. If Valerie wants to be with that bloodsucker there's nothing we could do about it-" Leah was interrupted by a call on my phone. I checked the ID. It's Valerie. I picked it up.

"Hel -"

_"Seth I need your help. Something happened. I'm in trouble. Please come as quickly as possible"_

"Woh woh Valerie slow down. Where are you?" I asked worriedly. She sounded as if in a lot of pain.

_"I'm at the Cullens'. Please come fast"_ with that the call ended. Leah and I immediately phased and started running towards the Cullens' house. We reached there in no time. We quickly phased back and putting on some clothes we rushed inside the house.

"Valerie -" I froze on my spot. Leah entered the house right behind me and she froze too.

"What the hell!" Leah breathed out in shock. I was horrified too. The house was full of people. The Volturi guards, the Cullens even Jacob is here. However they were simply standing like statues. None of them could move a single muscle. For a second I thought they were wax dolls. I observed everyone. Carlisle and Esme are kneeling down beside Renesmee. They looked worried. Renesmee was frozen with an expression of shock and anger on her face. Jacob was lying still on the ground. Again like a statue. Emmett and Jasper were frozen in the middle of a fight with the Volturi guards. And they were standing still too in an awkward position. Rosalie and Alice were standing in front of the Volturi named Jane.

"Oh my god" I heard my sister gasp. She looked into Jake's eyes who couldn't even blink or move his pupils. I glanced at Bella and Edward. Bella was in a position as if she's about to jump on someone. Edward had his fist raised and the Volturi guard Alec is standing in front of him. Clearly Edward was about to hit him.

"What happened here?" Leah asked with fear in her voice.

"I don't know" I said to my sister then immediately called for Valerie "Valerie. Where are you?"

As I searched for Valerie, I found her in the foyer upstairs. She was curled up in a tight ball and shaking badly. Her cell phone lying on the floor beside her. Thank god at least she's moving and not frozen unlike everyone else in the house. I quickly got to her and checked what's wrong with her. I noticed that her nose bled but it stopped already. However she looked exhausted and seemed to be on the verge of fainting.

"She needs blood" I said that to myself but out loud "Leah there must be some blood bags in the freezer" without wasting any time Leah fetched one bag. I forced some blood in Valerie's mouth. I let go of her when she started drinking on her own. Her shaking creased and she started to get her strength back as well. Once she looked okay enough, I asked.

"Valerie what happened here?" I obviously sounded shocked. Valerie got up on her feet and looked downstairs where everyone is frozen like statues. She looked scared and puzzled too. That moment I realized something.

"Valerie did you do this?" I asked which troubled Valerie more.

"I just wanted them to stop" she whispered but I heard it anyway. Leah and I looked at each other. Both were shocked.

"How did you do it?" I asked with both concern and seriousness. Valerie looked at me. Her brows are furrowed with worry.

"I don't know Seth. They were going to kill each other. I had to stop them" she explained as much as she understood it herself.

"Wait, did you froze everyone at once?" Leah asked and Valerie nodded her head.

"I screamed stop and everyone just stopped" hearing that Leah and I looked at each other again. This is some seriously scary trick. And it even worked on Bella. The strongest shield existing.

"What happened to you afterwards? Were you hurt?" I asked Valerie with concern. She thought of something for a moment before speaking up again.

"I don't know what happened. Suddenly my nose started to bleed and I felt this horrible headache. I felt like I would pass out any moment"

"Okay you're officially a danger to not only others but yourself as well" said Leah and I scowled at her. Asking her to shut up.

"Valerie we'll figure this out later but you need to undo your compulsion on everyone NOW" Valerie shook her head though.

"No, if I do it they're gonna kill each other" I looked at the situation downstairs. Yes, they did look ready to kill each other. I thought of an idea quickly. I looked at Leah.

"Leah, come with me" we both headed downstairs and Valerie followed us. "Move the Volturi guards in one corner" I told my sister but she immediately grimaced and objected.

"I'm not touching those bloodsuckers" before I could say anything Valerie interrupted

"I'll do it" she moved the guards away from their current positions.

"Leah move Jacob over there" this time my sister obeyed. I placed the Cullens together. Then I looked at Valerie. We both were standing in the middle of the room. I nodded to her. Valerie looked tensed but she complied anyway. She inhaled a deep breath, focused on everyone and said -

"At ease now" everyone immediately came back to life. They looked confused and startled. But my attention was focused on Valerie because she whimpered a little in pain. She is holding the side of her head while she kept her eyes clamped shut. She was trying hard not to scream out loud. I held her arm to support her.

"Valerie, are you okay?" I asked with concern. She nodded her head but she didn't look alright at all.

"What just happened?" I heard Alice ask. Everyone was too confused at the moment to go back to their fighting.

"Why Valerie's in pain?" asked Jasper worriedly as he felt it too. Everyone looked at her with concern but they all looked clueless about the situation.

"Excuse me" saying that Valerie walked out of the house leaving a bunch of confused vampires behind. I was ready to follow her but I saw the Volturi guard Alec going after her. I sighed out heavily in my mind.

"Don't you remember anything?" I asked back to the vampires.

"Remember what?" asked Bella looking absolutely puzzled because she never experienced anyone's gift before. Well except for Nessie's.

"It's 4:30. Last I saw the time it was only three thirty. And I checked the time just a moment ago" said Carlisle sounding baffled.

"My wound" spoke up Renesmee "It's healed already" she said checking her neck. What? Nessie was hurt. How? I heard Jacob growl who is still in his wolf form. And he growled at the Volturi guards. Jacob would've attacked them but Emmett said something distracting that stopped him.

"It feels like we all did a time jump"

"No, actually you guys were statues for a while" quipped in Leah. Edward who read our minds, found out a lot of things almost immediately. And it freaked him out to say the least.

"Edward, what is it?" Bella asked him worriedly.

"Valerie used her power to stop us from killing each other" Edward replied shortly but it was to the point. The Volturi guards looked shocked yet fascinated. They remained silent though and heard everything carefully.

"Her power worked on everyone at the same time?" wondered Bella looking stunted.

"It seems so" I said.

"We all know powers can be developed" said Carlisle wisely.

"It even worked against Bella" pointed out Alice which was another shocking thing for them.

"Using her power like this is not good for Valerie. You should've seen how she looked a while ago" said Leah and was that concern in her voice. Wow. Edward looked into our minds and found out about it. He got extremely worried.

"She's one hell of a powerful supernatural being" commented Emmett about Valerie. It seems he is the first one who overcame the shocked state.

"Well Aro wants her for a reason" said Rosalie. Anger and bitterness immediately clouded Edward and Nessie's faces. They realized something that I realized too. The Volturi leaders will definitely hear about this incident since it happened right in front of four of their guards. Then they'll do anything to get Valerie back. And Edward and the Cullens would do anything to keep Valerie here. I am not Alice but I still could see the future destruction of at least one coven if not both. And I've an even nastier feeling that in the madness of winning Valerie, they're gonna end up destroying her.

**Edward****'s POV  
**

I am worried and scared. What Valerie managed to do, it was unbelievable. Extraordinary. But it was extremely dangerous as well. She could've killed herself. Using so much of her power without any training or practice. She's after all half human. Our actions obviously pushed her over the edge. I had no idea Valerie's power could be that widely stretched. And I've a feeling she could do much more than what she did today. It even broke through Bella's shield. Apparently Valerie didn't know about it like us. Neither the Volturi guards. Speaking of the guards or as I prefer to call them the scums, looked shocked at first but then they got this greedy gleam in their eyes. As if they found the rarest gem of this world. Renesmee suddenly got up and started to walk towards the door.

"Renesmee, where are you going?" asked Bella right away. As I looked at my other daughter I remembered reading that bastard's mind. Anger shot through me immediately.

"To find Valerie. You heard Leah. She shouldn't be out there alone right now" said Renesmee with strong tone of voice. She didn't let anyone protests before she left. Jacob obviously started following her. After what happened, he isn't letting Renesmee out of his sight for sure. And I hope Jacob kills that Alec. It would solve all the problems. Bella sighed out heavily. She's worried.

"Carlisle, will she be alright?" Bella asked about Renesmee with certain amount of anger in her voice. Since Renesmee is a half vampire the bite won't do any harm to her but we are still worried and I want to tear that Volturi into pieces and burn him into ashes. How dare he touch my daughter? Playing with Valerie wasn't enough, he had to find his blood singer in my Renesmee. No, I'll never let it happen. The Volturi can't stay here anymore. I don't care if Aro comes for us. I want Alec far away from my daughters. I looked at the guards.

"You need to leave our house now. You're not welcome here anymore" I said to them straight away with boiling anger in my voice.

"I beg your pardon" said Jane with complete calmness.

"Your brother attacked my daughter. Get out of here right now" I said to them angrily.

"Edward" Carlisle asked me to calm down. Warning me. I know offending the Volturi isn't a smart thing to do but I have lost the ability to think rationally.

"Your daughter asked for it" Jane said with the same calm monotonous voice.

"You promised not to harm her in anyway" said Esme with anger in her voice that isn't usual for us to hear.

"Yes, we did. But only when you cooperate. What your daughter did is not cooperation now, is it?" said Jane with a faint smirk on her lips. I felt like ripping her apart. "We'll not leave until our work here is finished" said Jane at once "Whether we're welcome here to stay or not" she said straight away. I realized that there's nothing much we could do. And it made me feel furious and helpless at the same time. Even with the entire family and the wolf pack, we can't take down the four elite guards of Volturi because that would be declaring a war against the Volturi which we would loose for sure.

Jane looked at Felix and Demetri "Go find Valerie and Alec. I must speak with Aro immediately" saying that Jane walked away. Felix and Demetri pursued their order. Once they left, I picked up the couch table and threw it away in rage. It smashed against the wall and broke into pieces.

"Edward please calm down" requested Carlisle. I closed my eyes shut and sighed out heavily. I shook my head to myself.

"Just when I thought things can't get any worse" I said more to myself than to others. My eyes flickered to Alice who gave me a sympathetic look. Obviously she knows that Alec found his blood singer.

"Edward, is there anything you haven't told us?" Bella asked seeing how angry and disturbed I looked. I sighed out heavily before speaking up.

"Something happened after Alec bit Renesmee and tasted her blood" I said with low tone of voice. I just couldn't get my voice up.

"What happened?" charged Bella with both anger and worry in her voice. I remained quiet for a while. Bella kept looking at me expectantly along with everyone else.

"Renesmee's blood sang to him" Rosalie and Esme gasped with shock while Bella froze on her spot hearing this "She is his blood singer" and I despised this truth the most.

"How is that possible?" asked Emmett looking startled. After all Renesmee already has a soul mate. Jacob imprinted on her.

"I'm afraid to say this but it is actually quite possible" spoke up Jasper who knows about Renesmee's feelings towards Jacob as much as I do "Renesmee's half vampire. That side of her will never long for Jacob. That side will always desire for another vampire. And the blood in her body could make her a vampire's singer"

"And Alec's that vampire. No. It can't be true" said Bella overcoming her shock and looking furious now.

"But Jacob imprinted on her. She's his mate" said Leah not believing Renesmee is Alec's blood singer. I don't want to believe it too.

"But she never felt attracted to him" said Jasper which surprised everyone excluding me. It shocked Seth and Leah the most. Because for them it's impossible for an imprint to not feel attracted to her imprinter

"That's probably because she isn't old enough" said Esme who also isn't liking this new discovery. Sadly her point wasn't valid. Renesmee is old enough to fantasize about boys.

"Edward you must've made a mistake" said Rosalie. I wish that was the truth but unfortunately it isn't. "Alec has met Renesmee before. Why didn't he realize it then that she is his blood singer?" Rosalie has a point and I wondered about it too.

"It's probably because of Jacob" said Jasper thinking about it "In the battlefield Renesmee stayed with Jacob the entire time. His odor must have covered hers"

"So when Alec tasted Renesmee's blood today he found out that Renesmee is his blood singer" Alice said the bottom line.

"That's it. I'm gonna take Renesmee somewhere else far away from here" said Bella without really thinking about it.

"Bella, Demetri could track Renesmee anywhere in this world" I told her understanding her worries.

"Then we fight them" said Emmett which is his solution to every problem.

"That won't help Emmett" said Carlisle. I glanced at Bella and I furrowed my brows at her. Something is definitely going on in her mind. At times like this I wish I could read her mind.

"Bella what are you thinking?" I asked with concern. She shook her head.

"Nothing. I just want my daughter safe. I think we should wait and see what the Volturi does about this. It's possible Alec wouldn't want to be with Renesmee since he already has his eyes for Valerie" is she seriously hoping for Alec and Valerie to be together so that Alec would stay away from Renesmee? How is that good in any way? Valerie is my daughter too. And I want both of them away from Alec. Bella is just thinking about Renesmee here. Again, I couldn't help but feel disappointed in her. My eyes met with Carlisle's and he gave me a knowing look. He obviously understood what Bella is hoping for to happen.

"I want both my daughters safe. We have to do something to get Alec out of both their lives" I said with strong tone of voice. Bella didn't say anything but she didn't look pleased with my purpose either. I could only feel sad about it.

"And we'll do. But I think Bella is right. We should wait and see what the Volturi does about it first" said Carlisle and we all agreed to it. It's not like we have a lot of options here.

"Well I know one thing for sure" spoke up Leah "Jacob would be furious"

**Alec's POV**

"No violence, that's all I asked Alec" Valerie said to me angrily as she stalked away from me. I obviously kept following her.

"You should tell that to the Cullens" Valerie didn't listen to it. She turned around to face me and yell at me.

"You attacked Renesmee. She's my sister" yes unfortunately. I can't believe myself that I find her blood the tastiest in this world. Even though for a fraction of second, it felt like she is everything to me. That I need to protect her with my life. I wanted to be with her forever. But only for a few seconds. The moment I realized that she is Renesmee Cullen, a Cullen and her parents are Edward and Bella, I felt enraged. Out of all the people in this world, it had to be her. I can't even stand her. And to make things much better, don't miss the sarcasm here, she has to be the sister of the girl I actually like and want to be with. Valerie is nothing like that half breed or the other infuriating Cullens. Valerie is sweet, innocent, naive, and very obedient. Her power is unheard of and very unique. And most importantly she loves me. She sees me for me, not as the monster I've become after my transformation. Her sister on the other hand is nothing but an ill mannered stuck up little bitch. I have only met her but she has successfully annoyed the hell out of me. How dare she come between me and Valerie? So even though I don't regret attacking her but I shouldn't have done it. It not only screwed my life but it made Valerie angry at me. I decided that I'm not going to tell Valerie anything about finding my blood singer which means mate for a vampire. Actually I'm not going to tell that to anyone. I don't want that Cullen in my life. Besides, I need to play lover boy with Valerie in order to get her back to Volterra. And now that I'm thinking about it I should really start falling in love with Valerie, just to get rid of her bitch of a sister.

"I'm sorry Valerie. I promise it won't happen again" I said to cool down Valerie's anger.

"It's not me who you should apologize to" saying that she looked at another direction and soon that bitch and her werewolf bodyguard emerged from behind the bushes. For a moment I felt enraged to see the wolf near her but I pushed that protective thought at the back of my mind. I've no reason to feel jealous. I don't want her.

"Valerie, are you alright?" she went straight to Valerie and hugged her. Completely ignoring my presence there. And it infuriated me but I stayed calm. Stoic actually. The wolf growled at me. I felt like skinning that dog. It looked ready to kill me too.

"Are you?" Valerie asked in return with concern. I rolled my eyes inwardly. And the sisters had to love each other. It would be easier for me if they hated each other. Then Valerie wouldn't have cared if I hurt that stubborn sassy half breed. But that's the thing. Valerie can't hate anyone. She just doesn't have it in her. And I guess the kind of gift she possesses, it's a good thing that she doesn't feel hatred because god knows what she would do to that person she hates. I certainly don't wish to know.

"Yeah, I'm fine" replied that hard headed Cullen. Valerie still checked her neck to see her wound. It already healed. Can't they just forget about it. No, obviously they can't. Valerie looked at me and raised her eye brows. I closed my eyes and inhaled a deep breath even when I don't need to breath.

"I apologize for my action" I said and immediately felt bitter in my mouth. As if I've just tasted human food. That Cullen gave me a dirty look while Valerie rolled her eyes at me.

"That was the sincerest apology I've ever heard" she said sarcastically which made me smirk at her.

"Well you love me for a reason" Valerie blushed and her sister turned red with anger. The wolf growled at me again. Well it never stopped growling. I wonder what is keeping it from attacking me. Then I sensed Demetri and Felix at a distance. They were ready to take care of the wolf if it caused any trouble for me. The dog understood it too which kept it under leash.

"That's a very friendly pet your sister has" I said and the Cullen immediately glared at me nastily. If you think I'm antagonizing her you think right.

"Alec" Valerie warned me. I mockingly raised my hands up in surrender.

"Let's go back, shall we? You look tired. You need to rest" I said to Valerie but her irritating sister spoke up to object.

"Valerie, I need to talk to you right now. Alone" she emphasized the word alone. I felt enraged immediately. I stepped closer to her. It got Valerie tensed up and that dog got into an attacking position as well.

"She needs to rest. You can talk to her later" I said with low but threatening tone of voice. It surprised Valerie. Obviously I have never spoke to her like this.

"Valerie I need to talk to you right now" she repeated her words again to Valerie while looking right into my eyes challengingly. And I could be wrong but there was hint of something else in her eyes. Longing? No, that can't be right. Valerie sighed out heavily. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose due to frustration. She opened her eyes and looked at me first.

"Alec, I think you should go feed. You look hungry. I'll meet you back at the house" Valerie indirectly told me to go away so that her sister could talk to her... alone. I felt touchy and I didn't hesitate to show her that. Valerie sighed out heavily and pleaded with me "Alec please" she gave me puppy dog eyes as well. Her bitchy sister obviously didn't like it. She kept glaring at me. I sharply sighed out.

"Fine" I said unhappily "But come back as soon as possible" Valerie smiled at me happily and she kissed my cheek.

"Thanks. I'll be back soon. And please no more violence"

"I promise not to start it" I said and meant it. Valerie shook her head in hopelessness. She looked at her bitchy sassy judgmental sister "Let's go" Valerie started walking away. Throwing one last dirty, nasty, heated glare at me that bitch started following her sister. Something suddenly got into me and I stopped Valerie.

"Valerie wait" she looked back at me with questioning eyes.

"What?" she wondered. I walked up to her and without saying anything I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. Then in front of her sister, I crushed my lips on Valerie's and started kissing her passionately. Valerie was surprised and confused but thankfully she responded to my kiss anyway. I let her go after kissing her for half a minute.

"Now you can go" I said to Valerie. I looked at her sister. She was boiling with rage and on the verge of bursting out in anger. I never felt so satisfied in my life. A smirk crawled up my lips. I gracefully walked away from them. I think I'm gonna go hunt. Valerie was right. I'm starving. Specially after tasting the sweetest blood in this world. This is going to get my life so messed up. I just know it.

**Renesmee's POV**

I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I don't think I'm capable of hating someone else as much as I hate him. Alec Volturi. Argh! I want to kill him. Apart from being an evil monster, he's arrogant, rude, manipulative, cocky, obnoxious, narcissistic, Argh, I could just go on and on. Just because he is a breathtakingly gorgeous looking elite guard of the Volturi that doesn't mean he could do whatever he wants. Wait did I just think that jerk is good looking? Argh I just hate him. He's screwing up with my mind. After that douche bag and other two guards left, only Valerie, Jacob and I remained in the woods. Jacob's in his wolf form. Ready to protect me from any danger.

"Valerie, I'm sorry for earlier. I should've talked to you instead of going crazy" I said with calm tone of voice. My reckless acting got everyone into trouble. I'm not going to let my sister leave me and the family but I need to do that tactfully. Yelling and screaming will get me nothing.

"It's okay Renesmee. I understand that you were surprised by the Volturi's sudden arrival. I was too" said Valerie understandingly. Well I wouldn't say I was surprised. I was more like enraged to hear about the Volturi's arrival. But I don't need to tell that to Valerie.

"Yes, um... so have you really decided to go back with them?" I asked curiously and tried not to loose my calm over it. Valerie nodded her head.

"If I don't go I'll be going against the Volturi. And it's really not a good idea"

"What about me? What about dad? We are all going to miss you Valerie. Would you like it not seeing me ever again?" I asked with sadness but Valerie laughed at that with amusement.

"Renesmee you're speaking as if they're going to execute me in Volterra. Why won't I ever see you again? I'll come here to visit you now and then. And you can also go to Volterra to see me. Actually I think it would be great" I saw a gleam of happiness in my sister's eyes "Renesmee, the Cullens have always tried to stay clear of the Volturi. I think it's time to get to know each other and become friends. Just imagine. When there won't be any animosity between the two covens anymore. Then whether I stay in Forks with you or stay in Volterra with them, it would be the same."

Unbelievable. I didn't know my sister is that naive and so unaware of reality. Well considering she fell for that little prick's false charms and fake love, I guess Valerie is indeed that naive. She is thinking about bringing two covens together that can never be together. Seriously how could she even think that we the Cullens could be friends with the Volturi. Clearly she doesn't know or refuses to acknowledge them as evil soulless monsters. And we the Cullens are nothing like them. Besides, I know for a fact that once Valerie goes back to Volterra, they would never let her meet me again. They won't forbid her because of her power but they'll always keep her busy or distracted. And then the Volturi might kill us to eliminate the threat forever.

"Valerie, what if it doesn't work that way. Would you still be with them if Aro kills us all?" I spoke about me and my family.

"Why would Aro kill you if I'm with them? Renesmee, nothing bad will ever happen to you or anyone else from the family. I promise. I'm their princess. They wouldn't dare to hurt my sister" said Valerie confidently.

"You are wrong Valerie. Your lover already hurt me not long ago" Valerie sighed out heavily as I said that.

Remembering about him, I felt my blood boiling again. How dare he play with my sister? And the nerve of him. He kissed her right in front of me. I know he did that to prove a point to me. And I wanted to kill him for it. The way he held my sister, the way he kissed her, it disgusted me. I felt like throwing up. How could Valerie like it? I mean he can't be that good of a kisser. His lips can't be soft. Though they look soft. His mouth can't taste nice. I wonder what it tastes like. Oh my god Renesmee. Get your hormones under control. How could you think that? He tried to kill you remember. He is evil. He is a Volturi. And I hate him. I want him out of my life. And my sister's life too. Valerie deserves to be loved by someone nice. Alec Volturi doesn't love her. What if he does? I asked myself. For some reason I didn't like the idea a bit. I preferred to think that he is playing with Valerie and I need to save her from him. He doesn't really love her. No. Wait did I just feel a little jealous at the thought of Alec really being in love with Valerie? Gosh Renesmee. What is wrong with you?

"I'm sorry about what Alec did Renesmee. I didn't know he was going to do that. I've never seen him acting impulsively before. That's Jane. Alec is always calm. Something's wrong with him. Alec's really acting strangely today. Please forgive him this once. For me. I promise he or any other Volturi guard will never hurt you again or anyone else as long as we are here" pleading Valerie to reconsider going away will be vain. I need to do something else for that. For now I have to play along.

"You really love him, don't you?" I asked about Alec. And I wondered is it really possible to love someone like him. Valerie nodded her head.

"I do. I love him. And I love you too. I want both of you in my life Renesmee. So if you love me back, for my sake, please please try to co-exist. Please. Give him a chance" she pleaded with me. I sighed out heavily. Seeing my sister happy wouldn't be a bad thing I guess.

"Alright. I'll give him a chance. But only for you. And if he does anything out of line, I'll kill him. I mean it" before I knew it Valerie was hugging me tightly.

"Thank you thank you thank you. You're the best" at a distance the wolf Jake scoffed. It made both of us look at him.

"Come on Jake" said Valerie "It's a fresh start. Don't be a sour wolf" wolf Jake looked away telling us that he isn't going to participate. Valerie sighed out heavily.

"Don't worry I'll talk to him later" I said to my sister. She nodded at me being thankful. I observed her carefully. Even though happy but she did look tired. The sudden use of her power at such level left her exhausted for sure. "Valerie, you do need to rest. You really look tired"

"Yeah, lets go back then" we started walking towards the house. Little did I know this is only the beginning of a very messed up tale of my life?


	17. Chapter 17: More And More Manipulation

**AN: Thank you guest and Kameo.1314 for your reviews. This is another chapter for you. Please read and review. Let me know what you think about this story. Thanks. **

**Chapter 17: More And More Manipulation  
**

**Bella's POV**

It's been twenty four hours already since the Volturi guards have arrived. We're trying to maintain the peace. It's not easy though. Edwards wants the guards to leave immediately which isn't happening. Jacob wants to murder them. Which also isn't happening. And everyone else is secretly wishing for the Volturi guards to just drop dead. Except for Valerie of course. She wants us to become friends with each other. Valerie doesn't understand that the sun could freeze over but we can't be friends with the Volturi. They are soulless monsters. And because of that, I want them far away from my daughter. Especially Alec Volturi who happens to find his blood singer in my daughter. I'll never let him have my daughter. I'll do anything to protect her from that monster. Even if it means doing something wrong and immoral.

"Hey" I said to Valerie as I walked inside the kitchen. She's enjoying eating ice-cream even though it's three in the morning. Valerie looked up and smiled at me. "Is everything alright?" I asked since she isn't sleeping when she should be.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little stressed out" said Valerie sighing out heavily. We remained quiet for a moment then Valerie spoke up again "Edward's upset about my decision, isn't he?"

"Well you're his daughter. He wants you to stay with the family" I said truthfully. Edward is hating the idea of Valerie leaving us. I know he's gonna do something about it. I didn't like it at first too however I've changed my mind about Valerie's leave for certain reasons.

"He has to understand that my not going back to Volterra would cause a lot of trouble for everyone" I nodded to that.

"I understand that Valerie. And I also understand that you want to go back, don't you? It's not just about going back to Volterra. It's about going back to Alec. You love him a lot" Valerie didn't deny what I said because it is true. She loves Alec a lot. The way I love Edward. May be that's why I'm not really feeling very guilty for doing what I've planned to do.

"I do. I want to be with him forever" said Valerie more to herself than to me.

"You should be. Because he loves you too" I said which however isn't true at all. Everyone knows that Alec is only playing with Valerie. To keep her loyal to the Volturi. Edward read his mind the minute he got here. He was furious about it. But I need Valerie to be with Alec. That's the only way my Renesmee will be safe from that monster. Thankfully Alec wants nothing to do with Renesmee as well. At least for now. And Renesmee hates him too. Though she doesn't know it yet that she is unfortunately that monster's blood singer. We've decided not to tell her anything. Even Jacob agreed to keep it a secret from her. But I'm pretty sure even if Renesmee finds out about it, she wouldn't change her mind about Alec and she would keep loathing him just as much. I must help Valerie make Alec fall for her before he starts getting interested in my daughter. I won't let my daughter suffer. Never.

"You sound very confident about it" said Valerie with a smile. She obviously loved to hear it that Alec loves her.

"Because I know. I know love when I see it. And Alec really loves you. He just doesn't know how to express it properly" Valerie looked happy for a moment but then she got upset. I frowned in confusion for that.

"Edward really hates him" said Valerie sighing out heavily "I wish he would give Alec a chance too like Renesmee" Valerie doesn't know but Renesmee isn't giving Alec any chance. She is planning on proving to Valerie that Alec doesn't really love her and he's just using her. Edward is with Renesmee on this. I however have other plans.

"Valerie if you love Alec, you shouldn't care about what others are thinking about it. My dad hated Edward at first. But I still loved him and I was ready to leave everyone else just to be with Edward. If you want to be with Alec, be with him. Don't think about anyone else" Valerie started thinking about it. I know I'm getting to her. Manipulating Valerie is easy. It's Alec, I'm worried about. He would be hard to manipulate into falling in love with Valerie.

"You're right. I love Alec. I shouldn't worry about anyone else" said Valerie agreeing with me. She paused a little then spoke up again "But I can't help but wish for Edward and Renesmee to accept him. I want them in my life too like you still have Charlie in your life"

"Well I hate to say this but the chances of Edward accepting Alec is next to impossible. Charlie accepted Edward because he never hurt anyone. Alec kills people. But still I would talk to Edward. Try to convince him to accept Alec" Valerie looked surprised at that.

"You'd really do that for me" I nodded my head. In reality I would do no such thing. But I need Valerie to believe that I'm on her side. I need her to trust me.

"Of course. You love Alec. Being with him will make you happy. And you deserve to be happy Valerie" I said convincingly. Valerie smiled at me thankfully.

"Thanks. I owe you big times" said Valerie. I smiled at her.

"No, this is me apologizing to you for misunderstanding you"

"Still, I'm very grateful. Though I'm a little surprised. Why don't you hate Alec like Edward?" she asked. Well I do hate him. As much as Edward if not more. That's why I don't want Alec in my daughter's life.

"Well truth to be told, I don't really like him. I mean Alec's life style is completely different from mine. But like I said before I can see that he loves you. So if he keeps you happy, I'm ready to accept him. I'll even help you keep peace between him and Edward as long as you're here" Valerie gave me a genuine grateful smile. I felt a little guilty that moment. But I didn't let it show on my face.

"Renesmee is lucky to have a mother like you" I smiled at that.

"She's lucky to have a sister like you"

"So am I" said Valerie really meaning it. We talked for sometime more. I advised her to spend a lot of time with Alec. That way he won't get many chances to notice Renesmee. I just hope nothing will go wrong and the Volturi would leave with Valerie as soon as possible.

**Valerie's POV**

Bella is really great. I'm so glad that she understands my love for Alec. I wish dad and Renesmee would understand it too. And if they accept Alec then the rest of the family will accept him too. I am walking towards my bedroom. Renesmee is sleeping there tonight. Usually she sleeps in her bedroom in the cottage but ever since the Volturi arrived, Renesmee is hardly leaving my side. Not that I mind her company. I also want to spend as much time with her as possible before leaving for Volterra. But I'm missing Alec too. And wish to spend sometime with him as well. I was walking down the corridor when two arms wrapped around my waist from behind. I smiled knowing immediately who it is. I felt cold breath teasing my ear.

"Hey beautiful" I turned around and came face to face with Alec's handsome face.

"You know you being so romantic is really making me worried" I said wrapping my arms around Alec's neck and pulling him closer to me.

"Mmm hmm" was the only response I got from him before Alec captured my lips with his.

"I mean -you've never- behaved like this- before" I said in between the kisses.

"Do you like it?" Alec asked pulling me closer to him. I looked into his eyes and nodded my head.

"Of course"

"Then I shall always be like this. For you" he crushed his lips on mine again. I'll like him no matter how he behaves. I kissed Alec back with love and longing. Soon the kiss became very passionate. I ran my fingers through his soft hair. Alec roamed his hand over my body. A moan threatened to escape my breath but I held it back. Someone could hear us. It didn't please Alec. He left my lips and whispered in my ear.

"I want to hear your moan" he demanded.

"What if someone else hears it too?" I asked and Alec smirked at me.

"Let them" I gave him a look for saying that. Alec sighed out "Alright alright. Come with me" I frowned in confusion at him.

"Where?" I asked with a smile. Ready to follow Alec wherever he goes. Alec only smirked at me and took my hand in his. He started dragging me with him. However we had to stop when we came across Renesmee. It seems like she was looking for me. Her eyes immediately fell on our holding hands and her face darkened for a second. She then frowned at me with confusion, ignoring Alec's presence near me.

"Where are you going so early in the morning?" Renesmee asked. I let go of Alec's hand which pissed him off a bit. He glared at Renesmee.

"Just going out for a walk" I said putting myself in between Alec and Renesmee in case they decide to attack each other. God knows how long I've to do this.

"Oh great. I'll join you. I don't want to sleep anymore" said Renesmee. I heard Alec growl behind me. I turned to look at him and gave him a smile which calmed him down a bit. I looked back at Renesmee.

"Yeah sure. Why don't you go get changed? You'll wait for you outside" Renesmee nodded her head and left us to get ready. I started to walk but Alec stopped me.

"I hate this. Why did you agree? You know she's just trying to keep us separated" complained Alec. I sighed out heavily.

"She's just looking out for me Alec. And it's a good thing if she spends a lot of time with you. Then she'll see you're not such a bad person" Alec scoffed at that.

"She'll never stop hating me" I shook my head at that.

"If Jane can stop hating me then Renesmee can stop hating you. I just know it. Just be patience all right. That's all I'm asking" Alec sighed out a little and nodded his head.

"Fine but know that I hate it that she keeps coming in between us" said Alec and I shook my head at him. He's very immature at times.

"Alec, it's only a matter of few days. Once we're back in Volterra, you'll have me all to yourself" Alec smirked hearing that.

"Now that's something I can't wait for" Alec was about to lean in to kiss me but Renesmee appeared and he had to step away from me. I couldn't help but laugh a little at his expression. This is going to be one hell of a get together.

**Alec's POV**

I enjoy killing people. It's entertaining and fascinating watching the light of life disappearing from one's eyes. I wish I could kill that pathetic half breed Renesmee. I wish I could watch her eyes loosing the light of life. She's irritating, infuriating and downright nerve raking. No one has ever dared to get on my nerves before. But she does it as if that's the purpose of her pathetic life. She got another purpose. That is to come in between me and Valerie. She's making it impossible for me to get some alone time with Valerie. How dare she? I want to rip her head off. Too bad Valerie would hate me for it. She's so lucky that Valerie is her sister otherwise she and her family would be dead by now. Actually I can't believe that Valerie is related to her. It's fucking unbelievable. I hate the daughter. I hate her father more. That bastard mind reader. If anyone can ruin my relation with Valerie it's him. He's the biggest threat. The only thing he needs to do is tell Valerie that Renesmee is my blood singer. And she'll leave me forever. Thankfully he decided to keep it from both Valerie and her sister. I don't know why though.

I wonder why he or his bitch of a daughter hasn't done anything yet to throw me out of Valerie's life? What are they waiting for? I bet they are planning on proving to Valerie that I'm not really in love with her. Because she won't believe them otherwise. They need solid proof. Like I would ever let that happen. But still I need to be very careful. Specially about that half breed Renesmee. Even though I loath her, I still feel this strange pull towards her. And it's only getting stronger every day. I wonder if she feels something too. I hope not. But then again, I hope she does feel it. For the first time in my immortal life, I am confused about what I want.

"Brother" my sister's stoic voice came and she soon entered the room "Get ready" she ordered.

"For what?" I asked.

"We're going to school" I was shocked to say the least.

"What?"

"The Cullen half breed has gone to school. We need to observe her in public as well remember. The sooner we finish the report the sooner we could leave" said Jane. Yes, I can't wait to leave. But then again I wouldn't really mind staying here longer.

"I don't think the job requires two of us sister" I really want to stay clear of that girl. Do I? I'm so messed up in my head.

"You know it's not going to go away" I looked at my sister not understanding what she's saying "The pull you feel towards her"

"What are you talking about?" I asked her

"Come on brother. Did you really think I wouldn't notice that you found your mate?" Jane sounded so confident that I couldn't deny it. Besides, it's true after all. Though I was hoping for her not to know about it. Because I know that Jane may have not liked Valerie before but she never hated her the way she hates the Cullen half breed. Specially because of her mother who embarrassed Jane twice and got away with it.

"It doesn't matter sister. I don't want anything to do with her. Except for may be kill her" Jane laughed a little at that.

"You of all people should know it doesn't work that way. Sooner or later you'd wish to be with her"

"You speak as if you'd be alright with it. Don't you loath her?" I questioned my sister.

"Oh I hate her alright. And believe me I'd be very happy if you could really stay away from her. But I also know you won't be able to do it. I'm just accepting the fate here" I didn't like what Jane said. Not a bit. I felt like challenged.

"I'll never be with her. You'll see"

"Gladly" said Jane with a smirk.

"Did you tell Aro?" I asked. Jane sighed a little.

"Not yet. Though I don't think he would object to it. Finally Aro is going to get a genuine chance of making Alice and Isabella join the Volturi. But then again, he wouldn't want to loose Valerie at any cost. Specially after hearing about that little trick of her power. And we all know you're the only one who could keep Valerie with us. Quite the situation you've got yourself into brother"

"I'm glad you're finding it entertaining" I said darkly not liking Jane's amusement.

"I'm afraid I have to say here, I told you so. You should've never gotten involved with Valerie knowing she's not your mate" I scoffed at that.

"As if that Cullen is so much better than her. At least Valerie loves me"

"But you don't love her, not really and you won't. Not after finding your real mate" said Jane confidently. I looked at her with strong gaze.

"I can at least try" right then Felix knocked on the door.

"Your car is ready. You shouldn't be late on the first day of your school" said Felix smirking a little. Jane looked at me.

"Change your uniform. Demetri should have your clothes ready by now" of course I can't go to a humans' school wearing my Volturi uniform. I guess it would look odd. Even though I have no wish to go but I have to. Not only to make a damn report but to prove my sister wrong that I could keep the Cullen out of my life. While going out I bumped into Valerie. She stopped and looked at me up and down, twice. I know why. Because I'm wearing black jeans and a black leather jacket over a grey t-shirt. Let's just say that she has never seen me dressed so humanly. After she overcame the shock, Valerie got worried. She looked at me with concern.

"Alec, are you alright?"

"Not really, considering I'm thousand years old but still I've to attend high school" I said with an inaudible groan.

"School? What school?" she asked confused about it.

"We have to observe your dear sister in public. To see how she interacts with humans" I replied

"Oh" I love how Valerie doesn't make insignificant matters a big deal unlike her sister and her family. Jane said they've objected to us 'stalking' their daughter at school but my sister can be very persuasive. I'm proud of her.

"Well good luck, I guess" said Valerie and then she immediately gasped. Because Jane appeared beside me. She's wearing a black dress with red floral print in it. High boots. And a red leather jacket on top. Her hair is braided nicely. She's also using blue contact lenses like me. Jane smiled at Valerie's shocked expression.

"Good morning Valerie" Valerie was too shocked to response to her. I couldn't help but chuckle a little. Jane also smirked. She looked at me "Brother" motioning me to follow her she started walking away. Before I started walking, I leaned in and kissed Valerie on her lips. It was supposed to be a small peck but when I noticed Edward looking at us I deepened the kiss and passionately ravished her lips for a while. Edward was shaking with rage where he was standing and I couldn't help but smirk in my mind.

"I'll be back soon" I said against her lips. Valerie breathed out heavily. I know she's feeling dizzy at the moment.

"You better"

After throwing one last glance at Edward I walked out of the house. Soon, Felix, Jane and I arrived at the school. Felix is going to pose as our uncle and our legal guardian. Pathetic human rules. Jane and I are going to be freshmen, I believe. The same grade as the Cullen so that we could share most of the classes. When I looked around I saw no one with pale skin complexion. Only one or two. And they were quite ugly looking because they seem to be using color to look a bit tan. Most students looked tan in the school. Well after all it's an Indian reservation school. Because of this we grabbed immediate attention from the student body. Some were looking at us with shock and curiosity and most were drooling over us. And not only we but our shiny new car also grabbed a lot of attention. Why on earth the Cullen is studying here? Couldn't she study somewhere classy and posh?

"This is trash" commented Jane.

"Suits the Cullen I guess" why am I not surprised? Jane sighed out heavily.

"Lead the way Felix. You are to pretend to be our guardian now" Felix smirked and started walking. Me and my sister followed him. This is going to be a very long day.

**Renesmee's POV **

"Oh my god, he's so hot. I mean come on even the teachers were drooling over him" I heard Lora gossip. She's talking about some new kid at school. I may be sitting with her and her friends but I've got too much on my mind to pay attention to her meaningless gossip. I would've sat with Seth, Collin and Brady but they are missing school today. Since the Volturi has arrived they are always on patrol.

"I don't know about you girls but his sister's really creepy. She scared the hell out of me" said Brianna. Hmm, hot boy with a creepy sister. Why does that sound familiar?

"Did you talk to them?" asked Lora excitedly.

"I offered to give them a tour of the school and the girl just scoffed at me and walked away and her brother followed her without saying a word. Can you believe their rudeness? So what may be they are super rich and got good looks, it doesn't mean they can treat us as if we're inferior to them" said Sam. She got a real temper. Otherwise she's very nice and I actually find her company pleasant.

"I heard they are twins actually" said Brianna.

"Twins?" I sort of yelled which surprised them. It doesn't feel alright at all. Twins with good looks and awful attitude. That's definitely not a good thing. "What are their names?" I asked fearfully.

"Alec and Jane Volturi. They're from Italy I think" said Lora. No no no no this isn't happening. What the hell are they doing here? Before I could panic more, the cafeteria door opened and Alec and Jane walked in gracefully, looking high and mighty. They didn't look anywhere and went straight to sit at an empty table. What in god's name? I couldn't help but stare at them with wide eyes.

"Wow Nessie, I didn't think you would drool over them too" said Lora which I ignored completely. Does anyone from my family know that the evil witch twin are here to stalk me? No, if they did they would've informed me about it. I looked at my phone only to find it switched off. I remembered then I had turned off my phone at the English class and never turned it back on. It's just I was lost in my thoughts. I quickly turned on my phone and immediately received bunch of voice mails and texts. My family was trying to reach me but well I was out of reach for a while. I quickly called mom back to let her know that I'm fine and that the witch twins are here in my school. They didn't even give a damn about the treaty. Does Jacob know about them? My question was answered when Jacob along with Seth, Collin and Brady entered the cafeteria. He looked absolutely furious. He was shaking a little as well. I bet the rest of the pack is surrounding the school. The twins looked very chilled out though and cocky. As if nothing can harm them. I guess the other two guards Felix and Demetri are also somewhere near the school.

"Renesmee come with me" said Jacob in a strong commanding tone of voice. The girls looked at him with curiosity. Without saying another word I followed Jacob out of the cafeteria. I didn't want him to phase in the middle of the crowd. Not only that would expose their secret but he could seriously hurt someone. My eyes without my permission traveled back to the twins more specifically to Alec. He was looking at me. And the way he looked at me I didn't like it a bit. His gaze made me feel helpless. As if I don't have a spine and I'm afraid of a little challenge that he's throwing at me. Oh I'll show that little devil.

"What's going on Jake?" I asked as soon as we were in an isolated place in the school.

"You're going home. I can't believe those bloodsuckers dared to come in our land. They're not getting out of here alive" said Jacob as he walked aggressively. If I wasn't half vampire I couldn't have kept up with him.

"No, Jake wait" I stood in front of him and stopped us from going any further. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll go back home once the classes are over."

"You're kidding right?" Jake asked not believing what I just said. I shook my head in response.

"No Jake. I won't let the Volturi come in my life and destroy it. They can't have that power over me. I'll do everything I usually do everyday. I want to show them that I don't give a shit about their presence. I've to show them that I'm not scared of them"

"But Nessie-" I cut him off before Jake could say more.

"Please Jake. I know what I'm doing. Besides, they wouldn't dare to hurt me. Not only because this is a public place but Valerie would kick their asses if something happens to me" I said confidently. I gave Jacob a pleading look. The look he can't resist. Jake sighed out heavily.

"Okay. But promise me you'll always stick with Seth, Collin and Brady. I'll patrol around the school. And pray that your mom wouldn't kill me for not taking you back home right away" I laughed at that.

"Don't worry she won't. Mom loves you enough not to murder you" the bell rang signaling the break is over.

"Okay, I've to go to class now. See you later" I hugged Jake and then walked away. Seth, Collin and Brady stayed behind to have a talk with Jacob. He's probably gonna instruct them on what to do and how to protect me. No one is ready to believe that I can take care of myself.

"That was smart of you" a husky masculine voice whispered in my ear from behind. The cold breath that touched my skin made shiver from inside. Alec Volturi is hovering over my shoulder. I don't want to admit it but I felt a strange sensation at the closeness with him. It didn't repulse me. Quite the opposite actually. "You did the right thing. Your cooperation will make everything easy on all of us" I stopped and turned to face him. Other students started to glance at our ways. Obviously Alec is the rich handsome new boy of the school. Talking to him is kind of a big deal for them. Only if they knew him.

"Sorry to clear your misunderstanding Volturi but I am not cooperating with you. I'm just telling you that I'm not scared of you. I can deal with you myself. I don't need my family and friends to protect me all the time" Alec scoffed at that which enraged me.

"Yet you can't go on without having a bunch of body guards around you. You're more pathetic than I thought Cullen" Seth, Collin and Brady are standing right behind me now and ready to attack Alec if necessary. Jane also appeared behind her brother. The way this jerk spoke, with calm tone of voice and stoic yet smug expression on his face, I felt like punching the life out of him. No one has ever spoke to me in such a way. But I kept my calm. I don't want a massacre to happen in the hallway of the high school.

"I seriously don't understand what my sister sees in you" I said shaking my head at him with utter disapproval. Alec narrowed his eyes at me first but then smirked. He leaned in closer to me making the wolves growl and whispered in my ear, dangerously so.

"And you never will. Because I don't prefer the company of someone as inferior and bitchy as you" I glared daggers at him for saying this. How dare he? I stepped away from him. He is looking at me with hostility as well.

"Then why don't you leave me the hell alone" Alec smirked seeing my frustration and anger.

"I'm doing my duty here. Don't think for a second that I'm enjoying your presence around me. You. disgust. me Cullen" I felt my blood boiling in my veins. That arrogant little punk. I felt like slapping him and I did raise my hand but Ms. Blake came out of the classroom at that moment. She looked at us.

"What's going on in here?" she inquired looking at everyone suspiciously.

"Nothing Ms. Blake. We were just showing them the way of their class" Seth replied quickly. Ms. Blake looked at everyone once again before nodding her head. Buying the excuse.

"That's very nice of you. Now move along. You're already late"

"Yes Ms. Blake" Seth and I said. Throwing one last glare at Alec Volturi I walked away from him. He was smirking obviously since he got to say the last word. But next time I'll win. That's a promise.


	18. Chapter 18: Thin Line in Love and Hate

**AN: Thank you lightbabe, Kameo.1314 and guest for your reviews. This is another chapter for you. Please read and review. Thank you. **

**Chapter 18: The Thin Line Between Love And Hate**

**Renesmee's POV**

I walked inside the classroom. Alec and Jane are already sitting in their respected seats which happen to be right next to me and behind me. Having no other choice, I walked up to them and settled down in my seat. Both of them avoided me as if they don't know me. I'm glad for that. I want them to avoid me. I ignored them too. But knowing my luck I doubted they're gonna let me be in peace the entire class. The teacher entered and the class began. I couldn't concentrate though. How could I? Knowing the world's two most dangerous, and evil vampires are in the class with me.

"So, I guess you've everything to do with Valerie's sudden decision of finding out about her dead mother's last few days" said Alec with low tone of voice that only I and his sister could hear. Yes, I've pushed Valerie into finding out about her mother when she was pregnant with her. To find out if she left anything for her, a letter or may be any valuable thing that Valerie should know of and have it. It's gonna keep Valerie away from Alec too. Even if not forever but at least for a few days. Seth and dad have gone with her. Dad didn't want to leave but I insisted that he spend more time with Valerie. Eventually he agreed.

"You know it's not going to separate us forever" said Alec sounding smug about it. I couldn't help but glare at him from the corner of my eyes.

"Don't worry I'll find a way to do that in the meantime" I said confidently with bitterness in my voice. Instead of getting angry Alec smirked to himself.

"So desperate to tear your sister and I apart. Jealous?" I frowned in irritation and confusion.

"Jealous about what?"

"Jealous that she has me. You hate that it's her I love and not you" I laughed out loud not caring that I'm in a classroom and everyone turned to look at me.

"Ms. Cullen what's going on?" the teacher asked. Shocked that I interrupted the class so boldly. I ignored the teacher and the students and turned to look at Alec. Well to glare at him.

"You're insane. Listen Volturi, I'll never ever be jealous of my sister. Especially over you. And you may be able to fool Valerie but I know you don't love her. I'll throw you out of her life. Both our lives. Just wait and watch" saying that I got up and stormed out of the classroom. That arrogant jerk. How dare he imply that I want him. I don't. I never will. He's evil. And I don't want someone as evil as him in my life nor in my sister's life. I must do something. I was walking down the corridor when I came across Brianna.

"Hey Nessie, what are you doing here? Don't you have class right now?" she wondered.

"I'm bunking" I replied shortly.

"Great, I've free period now. Let's go to the library then" I wasn't in the mood of reading but I couldn't just walk around the school either therefore I went with Brianna. "Hey, I heard the hottie Alec and his sister live with you. Is it true?" Brianna asked once we settled at a table. Now how did she learn about this? I guess the witch twins spread this news to make my life more miserable. Sighing out heavily I nodded my head.

"OMG, why didn't you tell us girl? Please introduce me to him. Please" she pleaded. I inwardly rolled my eyes at her.

"Brianna, I'm not friends with them. My family is letting them stay with us only for a few days. I don't even speak to them" I clarified.

"Why not? They seem awesome" hearing that I rolled my eyes.

"Please they're opposite of awesome. That jerk Alec is playing with my sister's heart. And he's making my life a living hell too"

"That's evil" commented Brianna in a careless tone of voice. Surely she can't look past Alec's hotness.

"Exactly" I agreed and sighed out heavily "I want to expose him. Prove it to my sister that he's a lying ass. But I don't know how to do it"

"That's very simple" said Brianna and I frowned at her with confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Look if he really doesn't love your sister then he would definitely give into another girl's seduction. And when he does, click some nice photos of him with that other girl and show it to your sister. Problem solved. It really works. One of my cousins did it" I thought about it for a moment then smiled widely.

"It's a brilliant idea Brianna" I exclaimed happily.

"I know" she said proudly.

"Valerie will dump Alec the minute she sees him with another girl" I said more to myself than to Brianna but then I got worried "But who's going to be that girl?" I asked myself out loud. Alec's a dangerous ruthless vampire. I can't have someone innocent get killed.

"Why don't you do it?" said Brianna which shocked me to no limit.

"What? No, that's that's -" Brianna cut me off before I could say anything.

"Look, Alec may be hot and any girl would want to be with him but no one would play him to save your sister. He does look like a bad boy and a bit dangerous" you have no idea "No one here would get on his bad side for sure. Besides, it's your sister we're talking about saving here. No one else would be as motivated as you. Seduce him. Tempt him to cheat on your sister with you. But don't make it too obvious that you want him to get into your pants" I flushed hearing that. The thought of having Alec all over me both disgusted me and made me feel tingly. I couldn't explain the second feeling though. I should only feel disgusted.

"But what if Valerie hates me for doing it?" I asked worriedly. I don't want my sister to hate me for getting involved with Alec.

"Well you can always explain to her that you did everything to open her eyes to the truth. I'm sure she'll feel grateful to you instead of hating you" said Brianna confidently and I hoped for it too. I got quiet for a moment and Brianna started skimming through a book. I started thinking in my mind whether I should really do it or not. Sorting out all the pros and cons of this idea. My family will be completely against it, especially mom. But Valerie will finally be free from Alec's poisonous grasp. The twins would kill me if they get a hint from beforehand what I'm trying to accomplish but if I succeed Valerie would decide not to go back to Volterra and stay with us. I guess I have to go through with this plan. I just have to keep it a secret from everyone. Even Jacob. Especially from Jacob and mom. And I have to play with aunt Alice's blind spots as well. It's going to be tough but not entirely impossible. I sighed out heavily once I made up my mind.

"Brianna-?"

"Hmm?" Brianna looked up from her book.

"How can I seduce him?" Brianna grinned widely hearing this. God, I hope I'm doing the right thing. Nothing should go wrong.

**Alec's POV **

_"I'll see you soon. Bye"  
_

_"Bye"_

_"Alec!"_

_"What?"_

_"I love you" _

_"Me too"_

I ended the call. Valerie is somewhere in California with her father and a mutt. Her intolerable sister sent her away to keep Valerie away from me. It pissed me off to no limit. I wanted to kill that half breed. But I stayed calm. I'll get back to her for this and everything else. It feels strange but I'm not really missing Valerie. Not like how I missed her when she left Volterra. I guess my revenge fantasies are keeping my mind occupied. Oh how I wish for Renesmee Cullen to suffer. She has no idea how big of a mistake she made by sending Valerie away from their home. Now, I'll do anything and everything to make her life miserable. I can't let her get away with screwing my life.

"I need to go to hunt" my sister said as we started walking out of the school. "You coming?"

"No, I can go on for two three days more" I said since I fed just yesterday.

"Alright then, I'll see you back at the Cullens" with that Jane left me. It's raining heavily but I didn't care about it. It's not like I'm feeling cold or anything. I started walking towards the parking lot where my car is parked. Once I got there I saw the half breed leaning against her car, looking troubled. She's getting soaked in rain water. And because of that the dress she is wearing is hugging her body so tightly as if it's her second skin. As I roamed my eyes over her extremely exposed curves I suddenly started to feel uneasy. I felt my breathing becoming heavy even though I wasn't really breathing. The half breed noticed me and as usual she glared at me before looking away. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that. Her hatred is really immature. Though her outburst earlier today was very amusing. Contemplating for a moment, I walked up to her. I was curious to know what happened.

"Enjoying the rain, are we?" I said sarcastically. She remained silent. Ignoring my presence obviously. Somehow I found that very annoying. It pissed me off. However I remained stoic.

"Where's your dog?" I inquired. He hardly leaves her alone. I can't stand him. Not only he stinks but he thinks Renesmee is his. Thankfully she doesn't feel that away about him. It's quite obvious. I know I shouldn't care about who the half breed fancies but if Renesmee was also in love with that mutt, I don't think I could've not killed him off already. After all she's my blood singer. And I don't share.

"He's none of your business" Renesmee snapped at me angrily. I love getting a rise out of her. She looks kind of cute when she's angry.

"You're right he isn't but you're" by then I realized she's having car problem "Come, I'll give you a ride home"

"That's kind of you" she said bitter sarcastically "Thanks but no thanks. I'll wait for my aunt Alice to arrive" anger shot through me as she refused me. I wanted to lash out but didn't. I simply shrugged my shoulders at her.

"Well then keep enjoying the rain" saying that I started to walk away.

"Wait" I stopped walking but didn't turn around to face her. "I'll take that lift" Renesmee said sounding defeated. I smirked to myself. I walked up to my car and opened the passenger door. Leaving it open, I walked around and stepped inside the car and settled on the driver's seat. Soon Renesmee got inside the car and closed the door. She put on her seat belt which made me roll my eyes at her. As if a little car crash is going to kill her. But I'm glad she likes to stay safe.

"Where's your lovely sister?" Renesmee asked with wonderment and of course sarcasm.

"She went hunting" Renesmee cringed visibly. I remembered she's completely against killing humans. How pathetic. Silence consumed us as I started driving. Renesmee kept looking away from me and I strictly kept my eyes on the road. I don't want to glance at Renesmee and notice her wet and exposed body. I might do something regrettable. After a while I heard her sighing out heavily. She looked at me and spoke up.

"How can you stay so quiet all the time?" she asked me.

"Because unlike you I don't have a big mouth" I replied coolly. Renesmee scowled at me.

"Are you saying I talk a lot?" she felt offended. "Well I'm not talkative. You're just weird"

"And you're point is?" I asked raised an eye brow at her. She opened her mouth then closed it which looked kind of adorable.

"Nothing" she said and then sank into the seat out of boredom. What's the matter with her? I wondered. Did she just try to make a conversation with me? Renesmee Cullen and trying to have a civil conversation with Alec Volturi. It sounds very amusing I must say. She glanced at me again after a while where I remained quiet.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did" I replied smartly. Renesmee huffed with annoyance and turned away from me looking pissed off. I couldn't help but smirk at that. "What do you wanna know?"

Renesmee looked back at me however with furrowed brows indicating that she's not very happy right now "Do you like to stay stoic or you really don't feel anything?" hmm interesting question.

"What do you think?" I asked instead of giving a straight answer. I guess I didn't want the conversation to end quickly.

"Well I think you just don't like to show your emotions. But considering your gift of sense deprivation I wouldn't be surprised if you really don't feel anything" said Renesmee shrugging her shoulders a little. I stayed silent for a moment.

"I feel everything" I simply replied. However Renesmee was taken aback by the answer. I guess she thought I really am emotionless. I try not to feel to many emotions but some emotions even I cannot escape.

"My turn" I said which confused Renesmee.

"Your turn for what?" she asked.

"To ask you a question" I replied with a shrug off my shoulders.

"Wait this isn't twenty questions" she said looking a bit amused.

"I don't care. You asked me something now I want to ask you something" Renesmee thought about it for a second then nodded her head.

"Okay shoot"

"Why aren't you in love with that mutt? I heard he imprinted on you" A growl almost escaped my breath but I held it back. Any thought of Renesmee and that dog makes my inside burn in fire. Renesmee glared at me but I ignored it and waited for her to answer the question.

"Why do you care?" she asked

"Just being curious" I replied shortly.

"Are you gonna put this in your report?" she asked trying to avoid answering the question. But I wasn't gonna let her get away without an answer.

"May be, may be not. So what's the reason? I know he isn't good enough for you but I'm curious to know your point of view" I said smugly and a bit arrogantly and Renesmee glared at me heatedly for it but I brushed it off.

"How do you do it? Make me want to kill you every single time you speak. And to satisfy your curiosity Mr. Volturi Jacob is like my big brother. I may not be in love with him but I love him. A lot. So be careful about disrespecting him in front of me" Renesmee threatened me while heaving with anger.

"Duly noted" I said smirking. Her answer surely put me in a good mood. Renesmee rolled her eyes at me.

"Is it just me or you love to get on everyone's nerve?" Renesmee asked me curiously. My smirk widened.

"No, you're the lucky one" I said making her roll her eyes at me again. She remained quiet for a moment before speaking up again.

"You're different with my sister" she stated. I wasn't expecting her to say this. It kind of caught me off guard.

"Because she's different" I said and really meant it. Renesmee suddenly got an anxious look on her face.

"Were you with someone else before my sister?" she bluntly asked. I couldn't help but be both surprised and amused.

"Why the sudden interest in my life Cullen?" Renesmee shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly at me.

"Well since you're making a report on- my life, it's only fair that I be a little curious about your life" said Renesmee. She really doesn't fear me unlike others. I don't know whether I should like this or dislike it. Sure, Valerie doesn't fear me as well but she's very powerful and she is in love with me but Renesmee being weaker than me shows great courage by talking back to me fearlessly.

"I wasn't with anyone else before Valerie" I replied honestly but Renesmee gave me a look that clearly said she isn't buying it.

"Liar" she said with a huff of ignorance.

"I never said I was vowed to celibacy. Many girls crawled into my bed over the centuries" Renesmee grimaced hearing this "But they were nothing. Those girls never meant a thing to me"

"Does Valerie know of your colorful life?" she asked me with serious tone of voice.

"No, she never asked. And I'm surprised you're inquiring about my sex life. If you're interested in you know - all you need to do is ask" I flirted. Renesmee made a face as if she just bit on a lemon.

"Yuck! You're sick you know that. Gross" I couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction. Renesmee glared at me angrily "You shouldn't have told me anything. What if I tell Valerie what a player you are?" is that a threat? I guess it is. I pulled over the car as we reached the Cullens' cottage where Renesmee stays with her parents.

"Go ahead. Tell her everything. She wouldn't believe you" I said confidently knowing Valerie trusts me too much. Besides, she wouldn't let my past flings matter in our life. She's too naive.

"Don't be so sure Volturi. Valerie may be blindly in love with you now but she wouldn't continue loving you if she finds out the truth" with that Renesmee got out of the car after throwing one last heated glare at me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"You're welcome" I said even though Renesmee never thanked me for the ride. Of course I was being sarcastic. I should've driven slower.

**Renesmee's POV**

What is wrong with me? Why am I such an idiot? I was supposed to seduce Alec not argue with him. I tempered with my car so that I could hook up a ride with him and attract him towards me. But in reality instead of attracting him, I boldly threatened him and almost gave him away my plan of exposing him. I am so stupid. Damn it. I can't give up though. Not so soon. I knew this isn't going to be easy. I knew what I am getting into. I can't be a coward and back away in my first attempt of the plan. I will try again to get close to Alec. And seeing how he doesn't push me away, my plan could really work. However I must admit, I kind of liked talking to him. Though most of the time we were arguing but the few times we weren't, I enjoyed those moments. Alec can be a real charmer when he wants to be. Not to mention he's indeed an eye candy. His flawless skin, rosy lips that's always in a cute little pout, his stunning eyes though he was wearing contacts but I guess blue really suits him. However red looks better in my opinion. Alec got thick eye lashes too. Something I have a weakness for. The way he looks at me, it really makes me feel funny in my stomach. I don't know why but the entire car ride I felt drawn to him. At times I simply wanted to lean in and kiss his red lips, to see if they are as soft as they look. I wondered how they taste like. I shook my head vehemently. No, I can't fantasize about Alec Volturi. My plan is to expose him. Not fall for him myself. Curse my hormones.

"Renesmee" I heard my mom as soon as I stepped inside the cottage. She walked up to me "Why did Alec drop you here?" mom asked with fear and worry in her voice.

"Relax mom. My car broke down. I had to take a ride from him. There's nothing to worry about" I assured but mom got more tensed up.

"Why didn't you call me?" mom questioned. I groaned a little at her protectiveness. And the truth is I didn't even call aunt Alice to come and pick me up. I lied to Alec about it. Thankfully he didn't seem to suspect.

"It was raining quite heavily mom. I didn't want to wait for you to arrive" I replied and mom got worked up about it more.

"Renesmee, you shouldn't be alone with him. He could hurt you badly" said mom worriedly. I sighed out heavily understanding her concern.

"I know mom. But don't worry. I can take care of myself. Alec wouldn't dare to hurt me" I tried to convince my overprotective mom but failed miserably.

"Renesmee sweetheart promise me, you'll stay away from Alec. Please. Promise me you won't go anywhere near him especially alone" mom's anxiousness confused me. I mean I know she wants me safe and unharmed but shouldn't she say that I should stay away from all the guards meaning Jane, Demetri and Felix as well. Why only Alec? Is she hiding something from me? I did feel lately that everyone is keeping something secret from me. What could it be?

"Okay mom I promise" I said keeping my fingers crossed behind my back. Sorry mom, I can't keep this promise. I need to expose Alec and open my sister's eyes. Mom engulfed me in a hug. I embraced her back.

"I love you sweetheart" mom said affectionately.

"Love you too mom" I said and pulled away from her. "Have you talked to dad today?" I wondered.

"Yeah, they've found someone who knew Elena before she died. Though I guess it's gonna take them a few more days to come back home" mom informed me.

"I miss dad and Valerie and Seth too. Hope they come back soon" I said more to myself than to mom though inwardly I wished for them to not return very soon. I've yet to seduce Alec and it's gonna take some time.

"Me too" said mom. I know she is missing dad. It's the first time since their short break up that mom and dad are away from each other. "Why don't you go and get changed sweetheart. I've made spaghetti for you"

"Yummy, be right back" saying that I went to my bedroom in fast speed.

For next two days it was impossible for me to get close to Alec in any way. At school Collin and Brady guarded me and back home mom stalked me with her eyes every single minute. I actually started to get desperate to talk to Alec again and enjoy his company. Wait did I just say enjoy his company? Arghh, I'm completely screwed up in my mind. Thank god dad isn't around. Otherwise he would've known I'm constantly fantasizing about the Volturi guard. What's going on with me? I think I'm going insane. I'm suppose to hate him, loath him like no one yet he's on my mind all the time and most of my thoughts aren't even appropriate. Jacob and mom have this suspicious look on their faces for past two days. They look at me with worry and tension in their eyes. As if they are fearing something to happen. Something that they don't want to happen. Everyone's being secretive nowadays and it's getting on my nerves. Even Alec is no different. Every time he looks at me, I feel like he knows something I don't. As if he has all the answers to my confusing questions. Alec hasn't got any chance to talk to me or come closer to me since he gave me lift from school to home. A part of me wished for him to approach me without caring about anyone but then again I know if he tries to talk to me in front of my so called body guards, everyone would get into a huge fight. And I don't want that to happen. Not when Valerie isn't around to stop them. But I need to meet Alec. Talk to him. Get closer to him. I kept telling myself that I only want that so I could succeed in my mission but really, is it all about my plan? Is it possible that a part of me really longs to be near Alec? I push that thought away as soon as it came into my mind. I can't think like that. No. It's wrong in so many levels.

"Stop staring at me" I snapped at Jane who was watching over me like a hawk for past half an hour. Observing my every move without blinking. I had enough of people staring at me. And Jane's calculating eyes just got on my nerves. The scary guard however pretended that I never talked and kept staring at me. Mom glared at Jane for unnerving me and Jacob downright growled. It didn't do me any favor though. I need to get out of here. I stood up on my feet.

"I'm gonna go out for a walk" I announced. Jacob immediately got ready to go with me. But I didn't want his company or I should say security at the moment.

"I want to go alone" I requested.

"But Renesmee -" I interrupted mom before she could say more.

"Please mom. I want to be alone for a while" I pleaded this time. Jacob looked at mom. I expected them to deny me but mom nodded her head.

"Alright honey but come back soon and call us if there's any trouble" said mom. I glanced at Jane and saw her smirk. Why is she smirking? And why did my mom agree so easily? Then I realized. Alec isn't home. He has gone to hunt next town and won't be back anytime soon. What is it with mom and the rest of my family trying to keep me away from Alec particularly? What do they know? What ever it is, Jane also seems to know about it.

"Thanks mom" saying that I walked out of the house. On my way out I received concerned looks from my uncles and aunts. Damn it what are they hiding from me? I wish I could read minds like my dad. After walking through the woods for a while I started running with my full speed. If I were a human everything would be a blur to me but thankfully I could see everything clearly. Suddenly I caught a scent. A very familiar one. A scent that's clouding up my mind even in my sleep. Alec. What is he doing here? I thought he was hunting next town. I immediately followed the scent and came to a stop but Alec was nowhere. I looked around desperately. Where is he?

"Looking for someone?" a deep masculine voice asked. I almost smiled hearing that voice. I turned around to face Alec, keeping a straight face.

"No" I denied. A faint smirk appeared on Alec's lips hearing my answer.

"Then what are you doing here?" he inquired.

"I'm the one who should ask you this. I thought you went hunting next town" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"I was going to but then I changed my mind" said Alec which confused me and I frowned at him.

"Why?"

"May be I didn't like the thought of being away from you" said Alec and it sounded like he meant it. But that can't be true. However my heart did skip a beat. I bet my cheeks are looking red because they are indeed burning. Alec smirked and I rolled my eyes at him.

"How flattering" I scoffed at him.

"You never answered my question" Alec reminded me. I sighed a little before answering.

"I was just getting bored in the house"

"I'm surprised your mom let you out of her sight. And where's your pet?" Alec asked arrogantly. Why is he so obnoxious? God I hate him. So what I like to make out with him every now and then in my mind. I still despise him.

"For the love of god, Jacob's not my pet. Stop insulting him" I snapped at Alec angrily which he immensely enjoyed. Then he thought of something for a moment and said -

"Alright but in one condition" I furrowed my brows at him and asked -

"What?"

"Help me hunt" said Alec but I must've heard it wrong. Alec Volturi will never ever consider feeding on animals. He enjoys killing humans way too much.

"You're kidding right?" I asked with disbelieve in my voice.

"Nope" Alec said popping the p like a normal sarcastic teenager.

"Why do you suddenly want to feed on animals?" I inquired. There must be some ulterior motive to it.

"I just want to try it. Are you helping or should I just find some innocent humans to satisfy my thirst" I immediately agreed. Not only I'll get to spend some time with Alec and proceed with my plan but if I could save some humans. That's just bonus.

"So what's your preference? I personally love mountain lion" I said like a professional hunter.

"I think I would like that too" said Alec following me behind. It took us fifteen minutes to locate a mountain lion and hunt it. I snapped it's neck and killed it first. I told Alec what to do. He sank his teeth into the animal's neck and drank the blood. Alec spit it out immediately just like Valerie did at the first sip. I couldn't help but laugh out loud. Alec glared at me for finding this hilarious. But then his gaze softened when he really looked at me. I had a feeling that he liked my laugh. It made me a little conscious and uncomfortable. I slowly stopped laughing. The blood was still flowing out of the dead animal's body. I bent forward and drank it. Alec watched me with fascination. I looked up at him after having my fill. My mouth was covered in blood. Suddenly Alec leaned forward and licked the blood from the corner of my lips.

"Now it tastes better" he said. I visibly shivered at the action however didn't feel disgusted. I should have felt gross but the only thing I felt is craving. Craving for more touch from Alec. We remained completely still for god knows how long. Staring into each others eyes without blinking. My warm breaths are getting mixed with his cold ones. I don't know why or how it happened but Alec leaned in again and pressed his lips against mine. The rational and sensible part in me told me to push him away and slap him hard for such action but my irrational, reckless and borderline idiotic part pulled Alec closer to me. I started kissing him back. His lips are so soft, just like I imagined. And it tastes so amazing. I've never tasted anything like this before. It's simply heavenly. Lips against lips, moving in sync while we held onto each other firmly. I moaned in the kiss when Alec grabbed onto my hair and got more aggressive. He pushed us against a tree. His hand slid down my body and grabbed my buttock. I moaned again as Alec put his tongue in my mouth. I always thought my first kiss would be soft and sweet but it's completely wild and passionate and I couldn't help but love it. As it's my first time I let Alec dominate me. He growled in satisfaction because of my submission to him. I could tell Alec enjoyed it immensely. But I was no way the submissive type. Very soon I started battling his tongue for dominance. It seemed to satisfy Alec even more. I guess he likes feisty girls. Then why does he like Valerie? She isn't feisty at all.

Just as I thought about my sister, the reality of what I'm doing came crashing down on me. How could I do this? I'm making out with the boy my sister is in love with. Sure I wanted to seduce him but that was to expose his true color to Valerie. I was never suppose to really do anything with him. And certainly not enjoy doing it. I immediately pushed Alec away. It surprised him and he looked at me with confusion.

"Renesmee what happened?" Alec asked as if he doesn't have a clue. I immediately got angry.

"What happened? Are you seriously asking me this?" shaking my head at him and feeling disgusted with myself I started walking away from Alec. But he didn't let me get away.

"Renesmee please wait. I can explain" Alec never sounded so soft before. He even looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Explain what? That screwing with my sister isn't enough for you. That you need to fuck with me too?" I usually don't use the F word but I don't give a shit about it right now.

"I'm not playing with you Renesmee and you know it. I know you feel it too. The pull towards me. The attraction. The love. Everything is there. I can see it. I can see it in your eyes" said Alec confidently and he was right. I felt drawn to him. I'm attracted to him without any doubt and perhaps I'm falling for him. As impossible as it sounds but it's happening. I can feel it.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said stubbornly. Refusing to accept the truth and tried to walk away again. But Alec stood in my way. He's looking a bit pissed now and frustrated.

"You bloody well know what I'm talking about. You feel something for me Renesmee Cullen. Admit it" he demanded. I glared at him for that.

"I feel nothing for you" I said with strong tone of voice. Hoping that my crazy mind would also listen to me.

"Yes you do. There's no way you won't have feelings for me" said Alec which made me confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at Alec expecting him to explain. The Volturi guard sighed out heavily. I've never seen Alec showing emotions before today. Too bad he is showing only negative emotions. "Alec what is it? What are you all hiding from me?" Alec looked me in the eye after contemplating for a while. And then he said something I never expected to hear.

" Tu sei il mio cantante (You're my singer)"


	19. Chapter 19: Life Full Of Complications

**AN: Thank you Guests, Kameo.1314 and lightbabe for your reviews. They are great. This is another chapter. Let's just say the story is about to get interested from now on. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19: Life Full Of Complications **

**Alec's POV **

I finally revealed the truth to Renesmee. I confessed that she is my blood singer. Jane was right. I couldn't fight the pull. I couldn't stop myself from getting attached to her, liking her and perhaps falling for the one and only Renesmee Cullen. She's so unique. So beautiful. All I want to do is protect her and keep her safe and happy. Give her all the love she deserves. I care about her more than anything else in my life. That's why I'm getting worried now. Renesmee hasn't said a word since I explained to her why she's attracted to me. I wish I could read her mind. Find out what's going on in there. Renesmee doesn't look happy. I wasn't expecting her to be as well. After all I am Alec Volturi, the most dangerous and evil vampire of this world. However I think Renesmee is more shocked than unhappy. It seems that she is processing the truth in her head.

"Renesmee, please say something" I never request but this time I did when I couldn't handle the silence anymore. Renesmee looked at me, right into my eyes. And then without saying a word she started running away from me. Thankfully I'm faster than her and I blocked her way right away.

"Renesmee stop. You can't run away from this" I tried to keep my voice calm and unemotional. I didn't want to show the pain in me that Renesmee's nonverbal rejection caused me.

"I can" Renesmee snapped at me angrily and took a step back from me "And I will. How could you even think that you and I could be anything else but enemies? We hate each other remember"

"Is that why you kissed me so passionately five minutes ago?" Renesmee was taken aback by my question but then she glared at me. I was starting to get angry too. I love her. Can't she see that?

"I did that because I wanted to seduce you and expose you to Valerie that you don't love her" said Renesmee with strong and confident tone of voice but I did notice the jump in her heartbeat. She was lying to me. Even to herself. I couldn't help but smirk at that.

"You're right. I don't love Valerie. And I'm going to tell her the truth myself. I'll tell her that I found my mate and her name is Renesmee Cullen" her eyes widened as I said that out loud, so boldly. A gasp of horror escaped her breath.

"You'll do no such thing. Valerie would hate me forever if she learns that she lost her love because of me. I can't loose my sister" Renesmee spoke with fear in her voice. Fear of loosing her one and only sister. Again I couldn't help but hate the fact that Valerie and Renesmee are sisters.

"Then come with me to Volterra" I made the offer. Renesmee frowned at me with confusion. "We have Chelsea over there. She can break Valerie's bond with me and keep her bond with you strong at the same time. Valerie wouldn't care about us being together anymore"

"You're being ridiculous Alec. You know my family would never let me leave" said Renesmee feeling very frustrated, worried and tensed at the same time. She's on the verge of crying. I felt bad for her but I had to stay cold. And behave arrogantly towards my mate. Because my ego won't let me be all mushy and weak.

"Well then enjoy Valerie's hatred. Because I'm going to tell her everything as soon as she returns" fear covered Renesmee's face. She started to panic.

"No no no no you can't do that. You can't do that"

"Of course I can" I said smugly "And I'll"

"No, if you reveal the truth to Valerie she'll never go back to Volterra with you. Wouldn't you hate to disappoint Aro?" Renesmee tried to manipulate me. How naive of her.

"On the contrary, learning of the truth would make Valerie hate you and everyone else. She would return back to Volterra immediately. I think Valerie would even refuse stay in touch with you. That would certainly please Aro" Renesmee freaked out knowing what I am saying could really happen.

"This is blackmailing" Renesmee hissed at me angrily.

"Everything is fair in love and war" I said nonchalantly while shrugging my shoulders at her. Renesmee glared at me.

"Just for argument's sake, I agree to go with you. How do you propose I manage my parents?" asked Renesmee crossing her arms over her chest.

"They're your parents sweetheart. That makes them solely your problem. Not mine" Renesmee scoffed hearing that.

"Some mate you are" I smirked mischievously at that.

"By the way, Aro would be delighted if your family joins us. Specially your aunt Alice. She already has a very special spot in Aro's heart" I know I'm being selfish here. But I also know Renesmee would be happier if she gets to live with her family while staying in Volterra. And the only way to do it is unite the two covens. Renesmee threw a dark look at me. Full of hatred.

"This is all it's about, isn't it? Gaining more power for your coven. I am actually feeling sorry for myself now that someone so selfish and monstrous like you is my mate. I should be with Jacob. He's perfect for me" anger shot through me immediately as Renesmee said that.

"Is he now? Then why aren't you with him?" Renesmee opened her mouth to retort back but I never gave her a chance. I pulled her closer to me and claimed her lips for a hard and ferocious kiss. It made her lips swollen. Renesmee tried to struggle against me but it didn't work. I pulled away and looked right into her eyes.

"You're mine Renesmee. Don't dare think about being with someone else. It wouldn't end well" with that I walked away from her. I really need to hunt right away. The closeness with Renesmee has increased my thirst ten times more. I hope I find some nice homeless people so that killing them won't be a hassle. I can't believe I actually tried animal blood just to make Renesmee surprised. I will do anything for her but only when she accepts me in her life and become my mate. She needs to accept that she belongs to me and only me.

**Renesmee's POV**

Can my life get any more complicated? I think it can. I still can't believe that I'm Alec's singer. Alec of all the people. I hate how he can effect me. Every touch from him makes me want to forget about everything else in this world and just live the rest of my eternity in his arms. And don't get me started about his kiss. God Renesmee what is wrong with you? You're fantasizing about the boy your older sister is madly in love with. Valerie is head over heels for Alec. Sure I wanted to separate them but in order to protect Valerie not to be together with Alec. That would be the most cruel thing to do. I can't do that to my sister. Besides, mom, dad and Jacob they will never allow me to be with Alec. For the first time in my life I am afraid to loose everything. Sister, family, best friend and I know it sounds crazy but I fear loosing Alec too. No no I must not think about having Alec in my life. But then again, I cannot deny that I do feel a bond with him. I long to be with him. The thought that I'll never see him again once he leaves for Volterra breaks my heart. Even if for a moment I don't care about what my family thinks or wants, how could I be with Alec knowing how much Valerie loves him. Yes, one of the Volturi guards named Chelsea could use her power on Valerie and make her fall out of love with Alec but would that really be the right thing to do with her. But what if that's the only thing to do. Alec doesn't love her. He'll never keep her happy. Valerie shouldn't have been with him in the first place. She deserves to be with someone who will be madly in love with her. Then a question popped up into my mind. Do I love Alec? Well I'm certainly falling for him. I know he's rude, arrogant and sometimes downright evil and monstrous and most of the time I hate him but my heart still beats for him. What have I done to be in such a difficult situation? Why is this happening to me? Couldn't someone else be my mate? But then again, Alec is just perfect. With him it feels unpredictable. The little time I've spent with him, I felt free. So now the most important question is, do I wish to be with Alec forever? A part of me really really wants that but my other part, the part that loves my family and sister forbids me to even consider such option. What am I suppose to do? I never felt so helpless in my entire life. Alec or family? Alec or family? I wish I never had to choose.

I walked inside the main house. Thankfully the guards aren't in the house at the moment. They must have gone to see if Alec's alright and not doing anything reckless. Everyone is looking worried. Just as they saw me they started bombarding me with questions. Obviously aunt Alice saw everything that happened in the woods. If not everything but I'm sure she knows that Alec told me about me being his singer. "Renesmee are you alright? Did he hurt you?" mom asked me worriedly. Looking extremely concerned.

"No mom, he didn't. You did. How could you hide something so important from me?" I accused without any hesitation.

"Nessie, we just wanted to protect you" said Jacob looking devastated.

"Really? That's why I'm perfectly safe right now" I said angrily. I didn't mean to snap at Jake but at the moment I really lost my temper.

"Renesmee, we won't let any harm come to you sweetheart. You know that" said grandma Esme.

"But grandma it's not about getting hurt or staying safe. Not anymore" I said sighing out heavily.

"Then what's its about?" asked mom in not so friendly way. Perhaps she guessed what am I talking about.

"I am unable to make a decision" I said with soft tone of voice knowing my mom is on the verge of lashing out on me.

"There's nothing to decide Renesmee" spoke up Aunt Rose with strong tone of voice. I lowered my gaze to avoid looking at anyone.

"There is" I said with low tone of voice. "Mom, I love you and dad and everyone else in the family but a part of me wants to be with Alec too"

"Renesmee no" mom gasped with disbelieve in her voice. Jacob ran out of the house to phase outside. I know I just broke his heart by indirectly declaring my love for Alec. Sure we were never a couple but that doesn't mean Jacob would appreciate my love for a Volturi. We all heard a painful howl that made my heart ache.

"Nessie, are you out of your mind?" asked uncle Jasper. Obviously he is feeling all the feelings I've developed for Alec in such short time. For past two days I was only feeling confused that's why uncle Jasper couldn't detect anything but at the moment I was no longer confused and knew exactly what I felt.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist him. I don't know how but I- I think I'm falling in love with Alec" I said sounding ashamed as if I've done something wrong and I guess I did. I shouldn't have fallen for Alec.

"She's being insane" said Aunt Rose. Uncle Emmett put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. My mom held onto my arms and shook me a little as if to knock some sense into me.

"Renesmee Cullen how could you love that monster? Huh? How could you? The only thing he ever did is be horrible to you. He is just playing with you Renesmee. How come you don't see that?" mom yelled at me and no one stopped her. Not even grandma Esme and grandpa. I never thought this day would come when the entire family would be against me. Now I know how Juliet must have felt. I never thought I would relate to her one day.

"Not to mention Valerie is in love with him. You'd really steal your sister's love" at that my head snapped up and I looked at mom with disbelieve in my eyes.

"Wow mom, you're such a hypocrite. You don't want me to be with Alec because he's horrible but you've no problem with Valerie be with him" mom glared at me angrily for insulting her.

"No I don't. Valerie is not my daughter. You are. And I won't let you be with a monster" I can't believe my mom is actually saying this. Our argument was stopped when aunt Alice said something and got everyone's attention to her.

"He has decided" aunt Alice spoke up. She's seeing a vision. "Alec would tell Valerie everything when she comes back" my heart skipped a beat hearing that.

"What would Valerie do after learning about the truth?" asked grandpa worriedly. Aunt Alice remained quiet. This isn't good.

"What is it aunt Alice?"

"Valerie will kill herself after finding out about you and Alec" said Aunt Alice with sad tone of voice.

"No" I gasped with horror.

"We won't let Valerie kill herself" said grandpa Carlisle with determination in his voice. Before anyone could stop me, I dashed out of the house. I heard mom calling after me but I didn't stop. I kept running. I must find Alec. I must change his decision. And I know just what to do. I followed his scent and came to a stop.

"Alec! Alec!" I desperately called for him.

"I'm here" he revealed himself from behind the tree. Jane, Felix and Demetri soon appeared right behind him. Their faces straight and emotionless. It's hard to tell what they are thinking. I sighed out heavily then said at once.

"I'll go with you. To Volterra. But I've a condition" I said with strong tone of voice.

"What is it?" asked Alec not sounding too curious or interested. I know he doesn't need to listen to me or do anything I wish for but I'm glad he is interested in listening to me at least.

"Valerie must not know anything about us before we get there. When Chelsea breaks her bond with you, I'll tell her everything myself" I said and Alec nodded his head curtly.

"What about your family? They'll certainly object to your decision" said Demetri politely but with an edge in his voice.

"I don't care. I won't let my sister die" I said with determination.

"What do you mean?" asked Jane with cold tone of voice.

"My aunt Alice saw a vision just now. She saw Valerie committing suicide after Alec told her about me. Valerie cannot know about Alec and I while she's still in love with him" I explained it to the Volturi.

"Aro would be greatly displeased if Valerie dies" said Felix in his malicious tone of voice that would make anyone fear him.

"We must leave as soon as Valerie comes back" said Jane thoughtfully. Then she looked at me and Alec "In the meantime try to keep your hands to yourself" I looked away feeling embarrassed.

"I don't think the Cullens would let her go without a fight. And the wolf pack would surely try to stop us specially that mutt who imprinted on her" said Felix with venom in his voice. Alec growled at the mention of Jacob.

"Felix I'm disappointed. You above all people shouldn't worry about eliminating threats" said Jane vindictively.

"No" I said immediately "No harm should come to my family and friends. I promise they won't be a threat to you" Jane looked back at me with scrutinizing gaze. It made me nervous actually.

"If you say so half-ling. But don't expect us to stand still if your family or pet tries to kill us" saying that Jane looked at Alec and I felt relieved. God how am I gonna live with them? But then I looked at Alec and I realized that I can survive anywhere if he is with me. God, I'm sounding like a love sick teenager girl. Well I'm a teenager. And love sick as well.

"Alec, call Valerie. Ask her to come back as soon as possible" Alec nodded his head and then glanced at me. He didn't say anything but his eyes said a lot of things. I could tell that he's very happy that I have decided to go with him. But I know my entire family specially mom and dad would be very disappointed with me and displeased. I don't want to hurt my family. I do love them. I'm not going with Alec just for my own happiness. I'm doing it to save my sister's life. I hope one day my family will find it in them to forgive me for my action.

**Valerie's POV**

My mother loved me a lot. She loved me since the moment she learned about my existence inside her womb. And my mother knew that she wouldn't survive the pregnancy but she still decided to give birth to me. She wrote all this in her diary. Mother left it in a bank locker for me. In the diary, she wrote everything about my father and herself. About vampires. She wanted me to find Edward and stay with him. She wrote about his greatness and his kind nature. My mother advised me to accept him in my life which I already did. I never felt so happy before in my life the way I did after reading my mother's words. I wish I could talk to her in person. Have her in my life. I sighed out heavily knowing that can never happen. I'll never see my mother. A cold hand fell on my hand on the armrest and squeezed it a little. I looked up and saw my father looking at me with a small sad smile on his lips. I smiled back at him. Very soon our flight will reach port Angels. I missed everyone back home specially Renesmee. I'm both glad and surprised that Renesmee and Alec didn't kill each other already. How I wish for them to get along with each other! I had a great time with dad and Seth though. I became very close with dad over this trip. I may never know my mother but at least I've my father now. Too bad I would be leaving him behind very soon.

"You know I don't want you to leave" said dad reading my mind.

"Dad, out of my head" I said chuckling a little. Seth is snoring lightly in the opposite seat from us.

"Valerie, please I really wish for you to reconsider your decision. I love you whereas Aro only desires you for your power" I know he's saying the truth. And I really should stay with my father and my family, the Cullens. But I've seen Aro in action. He's a very powerful man. Getting on his bad side isn't a good idea. Besides, I need Alec in my life. I love him. Dad sighed out heavily. Obviously reading my mind again.

"Dad if I don't go to Volterra, the Volturi would come after you"

"Aro let Carlisle and Eleazar go. It's not like no one has ever left their coven before. If you want to stay with me, with Renesmee then Aro won't be able to do anything about it. You're forgetting that you're extremely powerful. Aro wouldn't dare to force you into doing anything" dad tried to convince me. I sighed out heavily.

"Dad, you can't live without Bella, can you? You love her a lot. I love Alec the same way. How can I live without him? I don't have any choice but to go with him dad. It's been a tradition for a long long time for a daughter to leave her parents' house and go live with her in laws. Isn't it right dad?"

"Yes but the Volturi are not your in laws" said dad with a sour face which made me laugh. I wrapped my hands around dad's arm and put my head on his shoulder.

"I love you dad. Please don't make it more difficult for me. Think of it as me going off to college. And I promise I'll come to meet you every year" dad ruffled my hair a bit and kissed the top of my head.

"Twice a year" said dad

"Deal" I said happily and embraced him tightly.

"Love you dad" I said sighing in contentment.

"Love you too"

"Oh how romantic" dad and I pulled apart as we heard a woman cooing while looking at us. She's sitting a couple of seats away from us with her husband. "Young love. Remember Ronald, we used to be just like them" they laughed and then kissed each other. Dad and I looked at each other and then burst out laughing. Well it's not really their fault to think of us as a couple. Dad and I do look the same age. They can never guess that we are father and daughter. And the woman obviously didn't hear me calling Edward my dad. She doesn't have super hearing unlike us. Our laughter woke up poor Seth.

"Hmm what? Are we there yet?"

"No Seth but you should wake up. We must be arriving soon"

"Is anyone coming to receive us at the airport?" Seth asked while rubbing the sleep off his eyes.

"I don't know. I haven't told anyone about our arrival. I want to give Bella a surprise by coming back earlier. But knowing Alice, she must've already seen us coming. Expect her and Jasper waiting at the airport for us. I just hope she kept it a secret from Bella and Renesmee"

"Oh good. I'm starving man" said Seth stretching his arms and legs a little bit.

"Seth, when was the last time you didn't feel hungry" I asked pulling Seth's leg. He thought about it for a moment.

"It was a long time ago. I was in my mother's womb" laughing I threw my pillow at him that he caught before it could hit his face. God, I'm gonna miss him too. Seth is such a lovely boy. Alec must not know I think Seth's a lovely boy. Knowing Alec, he would get jealous and Seth would get into trouble. Bad idea. As expected the flight landed soon. Alice and Jasper were waiting for us outside the airport.

"See I told you" said dad. When we approached them I noticed both Alice and Jasper looking worried. Obviously dad noticed it too.

"Alice is everything alright?" dad asked with concern.

"Edward just get in the car" said Alice before looking at me and Seth "I need you two to ride with Jasper"

"What's going on Alice?" Seth asked worriedly. I started to get tensed up too.

"Just do as I say. Everything will be explained to you" before I could push Alice into telling me anything, Jasper grabbed me and Seth and pushed us into his car. He started driving away from the airport at a fast speed.

"Jasper, what happened? Is everyone alright?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes, Edward just needs to have a private conversation with Bella" said Jasper but it didn't satisfy my curiosity.

"Is it something serious?" I asked not caring about prying.

"It's not my place to tell you anything Valerie. Be patience. I'm sure you'll find out everything" I didn't further question Jasper knowing he wouldn't tell me anything and since I vowed not to misuse my power I stayed quiet. I hope everything is alright.

**Edward's POV**

I've been away from home for four days, four days and everything turned upside down in my family. After hearing out everyone and learning everything I could make one decision only. "I'll go to Volterra with Valerie and Renesmee"

"What?" Bella exclaimed with shock.

"Tell me you're not serious" said Rosaline.

"I'm serious. I'll go with my daughters. Neither Renesmee nor Valerie would change their minds about going. So I'll go with them. That's the only way to make sure they are safe" I did what any father with no real option would do.

"Edward, listen to me. I know Renesmee is stubborn but you could talk her out of it. She'll listen to you" said Bella hopefully.

"I'm afraid she got her stubbornness from you Bella. And I don't remember ever being able to change your mind" my answer didn't please Bella and she got mad at me.

"The truth is you don't want to try to change Renesmee's mind. If she goes to Volterra you'll have an excuse to leave and be with Valerie over there. But I won't let my daughter leave home and spend the rest of her life in hell"

"Bella you know Edward can't change Renesmee's mind. He's just doing what he can do" said Carlisle supporting me. I gave him a thankful glance.

"Besides Bella you're forgetting that Valerie is my daughter too. I won't feel guilty for caring about her just as much I care about Renesmee" I said with strong tone of voice.

"If you really care about Valerie then how come you're okay with Renesmee being with Alec. We all know how much Valerie loves Alec" said Rose quite rudely. I chuckled darkly at that.

"How can I be okay with that? I can never be okay with Renesmee getting together with Alec or Valerie loving Alec blindly. I hate him. But right now he holds both my daughters' hearts. So if you have any bright ideas about how can I throw him out of my daughters' lives, I'm all ears" I spoke with sarcasm which surprised my family.

"We can kill him" suggested Emmett and received a glare from everyone.

"Edward's right. There's nothing we can really do right now" spoke up Esme. She looked at Carlisle and he nodded his head "We'll all go to Volterra" I was surprised to hear this. Along with Bella, Rose and Emmett. Alice already knew of their decision so she remained normal. And reading her mind I found out that both Valerie and Renesmee will be very happy if the entire family goes to Volterra.

"Esme, you don't have to do this" Esme and Carlisle never fails to surprise me.

"But we want to. We're a family Edward" said Carlisle. Feeling extremely grateful I nodded my head. Carlisle then looked at Bella. She looked upset and worried "Bella I know you're worried about Renesmee. But with the entire family with her, she'll be safe even in Volterra" I looked at Bella hopefully. She sighed out heavily and nodded her head.

"I'll start packing then" saying that she got up and walked out of the house. Esme gave me a supporting look.

"She'll come around Edward. Don't worry"

I never knew life can get so complicated. On one hand I'm glad that Alec would stop playing with Valerie soon and she would be free from his spell. Valerie deserves someone much better than Alec Volturi. But on the other hand, I'm devastated that it's Renesmee he's going after now. I know I should've expected something like this to happen when I found out that Renesmee is Alec's singer but the way they hated each other, I thought, actually hoped that they'll never want to be together. But I was a fool to underestimate the mating bond. I should've known sooner or later they would fall for each other. I'm a vampire with singer myself. I know how this works. Even the Volturi guard Chelsea wouldn't be able to break Renesmee and Alec's bond. Her power doesn't work when it comes to true love. But does Alec really love Renesmee? I've yet to read his mind. I wouldn't be surprised if he really does. The bond between a vampire and his singer is really very unique. I just hope Valerie wouldn't be too heartbroken. With Chelsea's help, she shouldn't feel anything about Alec dumping her but I'm still worried. I promised myself to be there for her the entire time. I have to support Renesmee too. Knowing her, she must be feeling very guilty about falling for Alec. This situation really is complicated. Little did I know, life is about to get more complicated?

**AN: Next Chappie, Valerie finds out the truth and a lot of dramas for sure. Don't forget to review. Love, hugs and kisses. **


	20. Chapter 20: Turn Off Everything

**AN: Thank you guests and Kameo.1314 for your reviews. This is another chapter for you. Hope you like this. **

**Chapter 20: Turn Off Everything **

**Bella's POV**

I approached Jacob in his wolf form in the middle of the woods. He's the only person who could understand me right now and also help me. I can't loose my daughter. I'll do anything to protect her. I can't believe Edward is being ridiculous enough to make the decision of going to Volterra along with my daughter. He should've grounded Renesmee and keep her away from that bastard Alec. I don't care what others are thinking. I won't give up on my daughter so easily. I have a plan and if everything goes accordingly, Renesmee will stay home safe and sound. Not to mention Alec will be far away from her.

"Jake, phase back please. I need to talk to you" I feel sorry for Jacob. I know what he's going through. I can't believe Renesmee broke his heart so unabashedly. How could my daughter choose someone so evil like Alec over someone so giving and kindhearted like Jacob is beyond my understanding. Jake has loved Renesmee unconditionally since the moment he laid eyes on her. Given that there is nothing romantic between them which I was hoping for it to happen one day but Jacob cares about Renesmee a lot and her choosing to go with Alec, leaving everyone behind, is just unfair towards Jacob. The wolf Jake went behind a tree and came back a few moments later in his human form, wearing a cut off short. He stood tall but his face was full of pain.

"Jacob, I'm so sorry about what Renesmee is doing" I said and really meant it. Once I broke Jacob's heart and now Renesmee is doing it. I can't describe how sorry I'm feeling for Jacob. He doesn't deserve this.

"Is it true that you're all leaving?" asked Jacob with both anger and sadness in his voice. I lowered my gaze, unable to meet his eyes.

"Yes, Jake- it's true" I said feeling very regretful. Jacob started to shake visibly. Any minute now and he would phase back into his wolf form again. Jacob started to walk away from me but I stopped him.

"Jacob wait" he stopped but didn't turn around to face me "I need your help" Jacob looked over his shoulder so I could see the side of his face. He looked so hurt. It broke my heart. I sighed out heavily.

"Jake whatever is happening, I don't like it anymore than you do. I want to stop Renesmee from going to Volterra. I don't want her to be with Alec. He's a monster Jake. But I can't do anything without your help. Please Jake help me stop Renesmee. I know you don't want her to leave either and go live in a hell hole. Please help me" Jacob turned to look at me. A little glimpse of hope shining in his eyes but he looked very unsure and perplexed.

"Bella I'll do anything to keep Renesmee here, you know that. But what can I possibly do to change her mind?" Jacob asked worriedly.

"You can't change her mind Jake. No one can" I stated the truth. My daughter is indeed very stubborn.

"Then how are we going to solve this problem?" Jacob wondered curiously.

"The solution to this problem is what created this problem in the first place" I said with serious tone of voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Valerie" I said at once. She's going to solve this problem for us. Because it is her who got us in the mess in the first place. Yes it's true. If Valerie hadn't come to Forks, Alec would've never met Renesmee. Not to mention I'm slowly loosing my Edward because of Valerie. Edward is changing. I've been noticing it for a while now.

"How can Valerie help us? Not to mention why would she do it? I've heard from Seth. She is extremely happy about the entire Cullen family going to Volterra" said Jacob feeling confused.

"That's because she doesn't know anything about Renesmee and Alec yet. I'm gonna tell her everything" Jacob was shocked to hear that.

"But Bella, Valerie would kill herself if-" I cut off Jake before he could say more.

"No, I'll make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. But- I'll make her use her power on Renesmee and Alec" Jacob gave me a puzzled look so I proceeded to explain it to him "Valerie is able to erase a person's memory. She has done it before. I'll ask her to erase Renesmee and Alec's memories. Neither of them will remember meeting each other. Then Alec will be back in Volterra and Renesmee will be here with us"

"Will she do that on your request?" Jacob questioned.

"Yes she will. Valerie trusts me a lot. I'm sure I can convince her" I said confidently. All the time I've spent bonding with her will now show it's result. Jacob started thinking about this. He looked kind of unsure though.

"Bella would that be the right thing to do?"

"Perhaps it isn't Jacob but letting Renesmee go to Volterra and live with those monsters isn't the right thing to do either. I can't loose my only daughter"

"What if this plan doesn't work?" asked Jacob with fear in his voice. I could tell he is giving into this plan though.

"It will work Jacob. I know it'll. I just need your help" It's very important that Jacob gets involved in this plan. Only then Alice won't be able to see the future and I'll be able to execute the plan properly without any interference. Jacob thought about it for a while more, then sighed out heavily.

"Alright, what do want me to do?"

**Valerie's POV**

I think I suddenly have a fairy godmother somewhere who is granting all my wishes. Even the ones I didn't wish for thinking that they can never happen in reality. Renesmee is going to Volterra with me. Dad is also going. Actually the entire family is going over there. Carlisle said it's been a long time they were there. It would be like a vacation for them. Dad told me they're just not ready to let go of me yet. Truth to be told I wasn't ready to leave them too and I was going to miss everyone terribly but not anymore. I'll have everyone with me in Volterra. This is so exciting.

"Oh Alec, I'm so happy right now" I wrapped my arms around his neck and embraced him tightly. Alec hugged me back but it felt a little different. I didn't mind though. I inhaled his scent deeply. It dazzled me immediately.

"I'm very happy for you Valerie" said Alec. His voice soft and it sounded so amazing. I pulled away to lean in and kiss his lips. Just as my lips were about to touch Alec's lips, he leaned back from me. I gave him a questioning look.

"Your dad's listening"

"Oops" I said grinning soundlessly. But it didn't feel right. Since when did Alec started caring about dad. He kissed me number of times right in front of him. But I shrugged it off as well.

"I can't wait to get back to Volterra now. I miss our time together" I said putting my head on Alec's shoulder and closing my eyes to get lost in a blissful dream. Alec slowly combed my hair with his fingers but remained silent. I guess he's enjoying the silence between us. I would've stayed quiet but I had to speak up.

"So tell me, how did you and Renesmee became friends? I must say I'm very surprised about it" I asked while resting in Alec's arms. The most comfortable place in this world.

"Well she's not too bad. But I guess that's because she's your sister" said Alec making me giggle.

"No, Renesmee's great on her own. I'm very fortunate to have a sister like her" we remained quiet for a moment then Alec spoke up.

"She really loves you" said Alec of course talking about Renesmee here.

"I know. I love her too. She's the best sister in this world" I said really meaning it and believing it. I'm proud to be her sister.

"Hey, but you love me more, right?" Alec asked pouting his lips a little. I looked up at him and narrowed my eyes playfully.

"Are you really gonna make me choose now? Not fair" I complained.

"Of course it is. Who do you love most Valerie?" I thought about it for a moment. It's a very hard question.

"I- love mmm myself the most" Alec chuckled a little.

"Smart answer" he said ruffling my hair a little. Then Alec slowly pulled away from me "Valerie, I need to go hunt" I thought he already hunted. May be he's hungry again.

"You want me to come?" I asked.

"No, you take rest. We've a long journey tomorrow" said Alec and I nodded my head.

"Okay" once Alec left I went to find Renesmee in the cottage since she wasn't in the main house with everyone else. When I got there no one was there. Not even Bella. Perhaps Renesmee went to meet Jacob. He isn't very happy about her leaving. I would've liked for him and Seth to come along too but I don't think wolves would prefer living in a castle full of vampires. Besides, Caius wouldn't like their presence in his home. I wonder where Bella is. Perhaps she went to meet Charlie. I turned around to leave and go back to the main house but I came face to face with Jacob.

"Jacob hey" I said a bit startled. "Where is Renesmee?"

"Not with me" he said that with painful tone of voice. I frowned at Jacob with confusion. Why does he look so broken? What happened? Renesmee is just going to Volterra for a vacation. Not forever. Unfortunately.

"Oh, I thought she went to meet you" I said feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Valerie, I need you to come with me" said Jacob with strong tone of voice.

"Where?" I questioned.

"There's something you need to know"

Without giving me any more explanation, Jacob started walking away. I started following him because I wanted to know what should I know. We got into Jacob's rabbit and he started driving at a very fast speed. I wanted to know where we are going but seeing Jacob's face, I stayed quiet. He really looked terrible. Poor thing. Jacob pulled over after reaching the La Push border. Then we started walking through the woods.

"Jacob where are we going?" I asked when I couldn't stay quiet anymore.

"Valerie" I heard Bella's voice. I looked up and found her standing straight right in front of us. I got more confused. What is Bella doing here? She came forward and embraced me.

"Guys what's going on?" I asked now getting anxious and worried a little as I hugged Bella back. She pulled back and looked at me. Bella looked devastated too.

"Bella? Is everything alright?"

"No Valerie" Bella vehemently shook her head "Nothing is alright" I got more worried.

"Why? What happened?" I asked with concern.

"Valerie you're being played. Alec is playing a dirty game with you" I furrowed my brows.

"What do you mean?"

"You know why Renesmee is going to Volterra?" Bella asked and I nodded my head.

"Yes, to spend some more time with me"

"No, that's what everyone is telling you. The truth is Alec and Renesmee-" Bella sighed out heavily as if it's hurting her to talk "They are having an affair Valerie"

"No" I gasped out with shock. No, that's not possible. Bella must've misunderstood something. Renesmee and Alec, together. No that's just not possible.

"Yes Valerie. When you were gone they got involved with each other" I looked into Bella's eyes to see if she's lying. Not that she would ever lie to me. I'm hoping that Bella herself is misinformed and none of it is true.

"Why didn't they tell me anything?" because there is nothing between them but newly formed friendship. I told myself that and believed it.

"Because they've planned to keep it a secret from you" said Bella.

"Once you get to Volterra, their guard named Chelsea will break your bond with Alec. After that they planned to tell you about their relation" said Jacob. No, this can't be true. But then again I can't deny that Alec is acting a little strangely ever since I returned. For started he didn't let me kiss him, not once.

"Are they- are they in love with each other?" I asked suddenly feeling suffocated. My heart still refused to believe such nonsense but my mind started seeing proof of that.

"NO" Bella said urgently "Look Valerie, Renesmee is very young. Very naive. She just couldn't resist the temptation of forbidden love. And as for Alec. I heard him saying myself that he is bored of you now. If not Renesmee, he would've replaced you with someone else anyway. He has done this before. Alec is a big player. I can't believe I was wrong about him really loving you. I made a huge mistake by thinking he really loves you. I'm so sorry. Valerie, please you've to save Renesmee. Alec is playing with her too. Please save your sister" Bella pleaded.

"What can I do?" I asked with heavy tone of voice. Tears gathering in my eyes. My heart is still refusing to believe this though. Perhaps that's why I could still stand on my feet and haven't collapsed yet.

"Erase their memories of each other. Make them forget about ever meeting each other" said Bella hopefully as she gave me the suggestion.

"But-" Bella interrupted me before I could say anything.

"Please Valerie. Please. I can understand what you must be going through right now. Trust me I've felt your pain. That's why I know it's a good thing you know the truth about Alec now. Now you can find your true love"

"My true love?" that's Alec. I've never thought about anyone else. There can't be anyone else.

"Yes Valerie there must be someone out there, waiting to meet you and fall in love with you" said Bella cupping my face affectionately "But first you need to help Renesmee. Do you want her to suffer too?" I shook my head vehemently.

"Does everyone else know about it?" I asked finding it rather absurd that everyone knows about it yet no one is doing anything.

"Yes but we're all helpless here. You know how powerful the Volturi are. They could execute me for telling you everything but I don't care about my life. That's why we're having this meeting right now. And we're more helpless because Renesmee is with them. She thinks she has found her true love like you did. Alec has her completely wrapped around his fingers. She's being very stubborn. That's why even Edward is going along with her decision" so dad is going to Volterra for Renesmee, not me. The entire family is going to protect Renesmee. Even after hearing everything a small voice at the back of my mind kept telling me that whatever Bella is saying is not true. It can't be true. Alec said so himself that he loves me. He promised to be with me forever. How could that change within a few days? Besides, all Renesmee did is argue with him. How could Alec possibly get interested in her? How did their hatred turn into love? It doesn't make any sense.

"What are you thinking Valerie?" asked Bella snapping me out of my thoughts.

"You only have tonight" said Jacob trying to keep his voice unshaken "Please help us" after thinking about it for a moment I nodded my head.

"I'll help you" I said hoping against hope to find out whatever Bella said is nothing but rumors and fibs.

**Renesmee's POV **

Alec tucked my hair behind my ear and cupped my face lovingly. He leaned forward and kissed my lips. I know we are supposed to stay away from each other while staying in Forks but after seeing Alec holding Valerie in his arms I couldn't help but spend sometime with him. That's why we're in my tree house right now, lying on the small bed. I guess I was feeling a little jealous. Or may be I just longed to be in Alec's arms. I felt both happy and guilty for being with Alec at the moment. Valerie and him aren't over yet. They're technically still together. And right now Alec is cheating on her with me. I felt horrible to do this to my own sister. But I can't help it. Alec's my mate. I just can't stay away from him. But then again, I should stay away from Alec for a few days for my sister's sake. I sighing out heavily. I'm getting tired of this dilemma.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked against my lips. He's practically lying on top of me.

"We shouldn't do this Alec. You're still with Valerie right now" Alec pressed his forehead against mine and sighed out a little.

"I know" he looked into my eyes then and said "But staying away from you is physically painful for me"

"I think I know what you're talking about" I said with low tone of voice. I closed my eyes as Alec started kissing my neck. It hurts me to stay away from Alec too. I can't believe I'm so in love with him. I really don't have any idea when the hatred between us turned into such strong love. The kind of love that's going to last forever.

"I can't wait for the time when I'll announce to the entire world that you're mine, my mate" Alec whispered in my ear. For a moment I felt extremely happy. But then I felt sad.

"Alec are you sure Chelsea would be able to break Valerie's bond with you? That she will have a fresh start? She shouldn't suffer because of us" Alec looked up and kissed my forehead before nodded his head.

"Yes I'm sure. Chelsea is very powerful. I care about Valerie too. She's my only friend. You don't have to worry" I wrapped my arms around Alec and embraced him with love and affection as he buried his face in the crook of my neck. I shivered as he inhaled my scent deeply.

"It's just that Valerie loves you so much. I feel very guilty to take you away from her. I'm such a horrible person" Alec sighed out heavily as I said that. He got up and made me straddle him. I was face to face with him.

"Renesmee Cullen, you're my singer. My mate. You are the only one destined to be with me. There's nothing to feel guilty about. I know Valerie shouldn't suffer because of us and she won't be hurt. I promise. I wish I could go back in time and undo everything I've done with her but that's not possible. But I promise you, she'll have a future full of happiness. You're an incredible person Renesmee. Never think any less of yourself" I felt a bubble of happiness bursting inside my chest. I smiled widely and wrapped my arms around Alec.

"I love you"

"I love you more" said Alec. I pulled away only to crush my lips on his. We started kissing each other passionately. Alec put his tongue inside my mouth and I moaned with pleasure. His hand started to roam over my back. My fingers also got tangled in his dark chocolate locks. I titled my head so that Alec could get better access in my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance and Alec's obviously being dominant over me. I started moving my lower part of the body. Creating fractions of movements against Alec's manhood. He groaned in sexual frustration in the kiss. He broke the kiss and growled.

"Don't tease me sweetheart" I giggled at his desperation.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said playfully and moved my hips again. Alec hissed and turned us around so that I was lying on the bed again and he is hovering over me. His bright crimson eyes stared at my face for a moment then they traveled lower. I felt like he's memorizing every curve of my face and neck and collar. His eyes landed on my chest. I felt immediately aroused because of the way Alec was looking at my body. There's no denying he's lusting for me at the moment. I felt something move in Alec's pants. We both stiffed immediately. Alec immediately got off me and I also straightened my dress quickly.

"I'm sorry" Alec apologized while breathing heavily to calm his hormones down.

"It's okay" I said offering him a smile. He looked at me right into my eyes. "I love having such effect on you" I blushed saying that.

"I guess I shouldn't be sorry then. You're my mate after all" I leaned in and kissed Alec once again. This time with less passion and more love. Suddenly we heard a small sob. Alec and I pulled apart immediately and looked up to find Valerie standing at the door of the tree house. Alec and I looked back at each other. Both shocked to no limit. I got up and tried to approach Valerie but shaking her head at us she ran away.

"Valerie!" I called after her but she was gone. "Oh my god!" I gasped in horror. What have we done? What's going to happen now? "Alec!"

"We have to find her" he said and we immediately started running in fast speed. It wasn't difficult to follow her scent. Valerie was running very fast. As if running from the truth and everything she just witnessed. Oh my god! This is all my fault. I should've stayed away from Alec when I knew what would Valerie do if she finds out about us while she's still in love with Alec.

"Valerie please stop. Let us explain" but she didn't stop. She kept running. Alec ran faster and overtake her. He blocked her way. I reached them and tried to touch Valerie's arm. But she slapped my hand away from her. When I looked at her face, I was horrified. Her eyes were full of anger, sadness and hatred as well. In one word she looked completely unstable.

"Valerie please listen to me" I tried to approach her again gathering up all my courage.

"GET AWAY FROM ME" she screamed at me. I jumped back in fear. Valerie tried to run again but Alec stopped her. She threw the most vicious glare at him. Pushing him away Valerie started running again.

"Alec please do something" Alec put his hands out in front and started to release black smoke from his fingers. But Valerie was running very fast and the smoke spread very slowly.

"She's gonna get away" I was completely freaked out.

"No, she won't" suddenly Felix dropped in front of Valerie out of nowhere. He stopped her but Valerie struggled against him.

"Let go of me... let go of me" Valerie screamed and thrashed violently against Felix. But thankfully she couldn't over power him. The smoke was reaching Valerie. Any moment and it would touch her. But right then Valerie looked into Felix's eyes and spoke with cold and extremely dangerous tone of voice.

"Let. me. go" Felix immediately released her. Valerie started running again but she couldn't get away. Uncle Emmett came out of nowhere and captured Valerie. Uncle Jasper put a blindfold on Valerie as quickly as possible. Valerie can't do anything if she can't see. That's her only weakness. Valerie tried very hard, used all the strength to free herself but uncle Emmett is very strong. He kept his hold onto her. Soon Alec's paralyzing vapor reached Valerie and engulfed her. She lost all her senses immediately and she finally calmed down. It seemed like she fell asleep. But I knew better. Alec must keep using his power on her otherwise she will kill herself. Soon the rest of the family along Demetri and Jane joined us in the woods. They all looked baffled.

"Felix, prepare our jet. We must leave right now" Jane ordered. Felix nodded and left in vampire speed.

"How did this happen?" dad asked angrily as he took Valerie in his arms from uncle Emmett. He glared at Alec but he ignored dad and focused on keeping Valerie paralyzed.

"I don't know. Valerie just appeared at the tree house-" I trailed off. Dad read my mind and looked at me angrily.

"And she saw you and Alec together. Renesmee you were supposed to stay away from him" I lowed my head as dad scolded me. For the first time in my life. But I deserved worse. Alec glared at dad but I looked at him from the corner of my eyes and shook my head.

"I don't understand" spoke up aunt Alice "I saw Valerie running away from Renesmee and Alec but I didn't see her going to the tree house"

"What was she doing there in the first place?" wondered uncle Emmett.

"Perhaps she went there looking for Renesmee" said grandma Esme.

"I don't think she went there by coincident. Alice would've seen it happening" said uncle Jasper. We all looked at him "Someone took her there" he stated confidently.

"Jacob" said aunt Alice "It has to be him. That's why I couldn't see Valerie"

"And he would want to complicate everything for us, obviously" said Demetri with controlled voice. He wasn't pleased with the situation. No one was.

"No, Jacob knew about what Valerie would do if she finds out about us. He wouldn't put Valerie's life in danger" I said being very sure about it. Demetri was about to argue but he was interrupted.

"You're right" someone else appeared there. "Jacob didn't make this mess. Well at least he didn't plan it"

"Leah, what are you talking about?" asked grandma Esme anxiously. Dad obviously already read Leah's mind and he looked extremely shocked to say the least. Leah looked at everyone then said -

"The person who told Valerie everything is none other than Bella"

**Valerie's POV**

I couldn't see anything, hear anything, or feel anything. Am I dead? I should die. I can't believe the two people I loved the most betrayed me like this. Everyone betrayed me. Used me. Manipulated me. Since I was born, I only experienced hatred from people. But I could handle it because I didn't love them. I never expected them to love me back. But Renesmee, my sister, how could she do this to me? And Alec, the person I loved the most in this world, I was nothing but a toy for him. Every time he confessed his love for me, it was a lie. I heard with my own ears how much he regrets being with me. How he wish to undo everything between us? And I loved him so much. What have I done to deserve this? I should kill myself. I should die. I shouldn't even be born in the first place. If I'm only going to get hatred and manipulation from people, then I don't want this life. I don't want to live anymore.

_"Is that what you really want Valerie?"_ a voice asked me. It startled me. I couldn't hear anything else then how am I hearing this voice?

"Who are you?" I asked in my mind because I didn't have the strength to speak. I was desperately hoping to have my senses back. I understood that Alec's using his power on me. It robbed away my sight, sound and touch but it didn't stop the pain. My heart is still bleeding inside my chest. His power didn't rob my heartache.

_"I'm Valerie"_ said the voice. It increased my tempter.

"What rubbish! How can you be Valerie? I'm Valerie" I yelled angrily.

_"I know. I'm you and you're me_" I think I'm going crazy. I'm hearing voices in my head. A sob escaped my breath. _"Don't cry Valerie. It's not your time to cry"_

"I can't I can't I can't. I can't take it anymore. It's hurting me so much. I just want this pain to stop. Make it stop" I screamed in my mind.

_"I'll Valerie. Your pain will go away. All of it. I promise_" said the voice again.

"But who are you?" I shouted at the top of my lungs "Reveal yourself" suddenly I was in an operation theater. The same operation theater I was born in.

"What's happening?" I asked myself as I looked around. How did I suddenly get here? I don't have teleportation power.

_"Valerie"_ I heard the voice again in a soul shaking whisper. I looked up and gasped. Because I was standing in front of myself. This is some twisted game. What's going on? I immediately backed away from myself. Feeling scared now.

"Who are you?" I asked with shaking voice. I started backing away from myself when that other me started approaching me. This is so confusing.

_"I told you Valerie. I'm you"_ she said with calm tone of voice. This person does look like me but she looks so cold and sinister, kind of demonic. She can't be me. I'm nothing like her.

"What kind of sick game is this? Where are we?" I asked getting anxious.

_"We're inside your head Valerie. No one can see us or hear us. I apologize for not coming to help you earlier but I'm here now. I'm going to look after you now"_ I watched myself caressing my face affectionately. I'm definitely going insane. I felt trapped inside my own mind.

"How can you take care of me if you're in my head?" I asked now trying to understand the situation instead of panicking. I smirked at myself.

_"Not just take care of you Valerie, I'll take revenge on every single person who ever dared to make you cry or used you, manipulated you or mistreated you. They're all gonna pay Valerie. Every single one of them"_ I said, well the other Valerie said.

"Are you the evil in me?" I asked.

_"I'm the strength in you. The one who isn't naive or innocent. The one who can't be manipulated or played with"_

"Look, I don't want to hurt anyone" I said with strong tone of voice. Suddenly I invaded my personal space. I jumped back a little.

_"So you are alright with people hurting you?"_

"No" I said. How can anyone be okay with that?

_"Valerie, you've lived like a good little girl your entire life. What did that get you? Pain, betrayal, heartbreak. Let me take control Valerie. I can make you the most feared person in this world_" I made a very alluring offer to myself.

"I don't want to be feared" I said with surety.

_"But you want to be loved, don't you? Fear will make people love you. Take Aro for example. He is loved by his coven, isn't he?"_ I couldn't help but start thinking about it now "_And the fear would keep people from playing with you. No one would ever dare to hurt you"_

"But I don't want to hurt anyone" I said remembering about the promise of revenge. I started laughing maniacally.

_"Oh Valerie, you're really so naive. You think I'm going to kill everyone who hurt you, like your sister and Alec. No Valerie. I'll make sure no harm comes to them. I need them alive_" I gave myself a confused look _"Valerie if you wish to destroy someone's life you must keep him alive. Death will save him from destruction. I want to see people suffer for hurting you, for hurting us. I won't get to see that if they die now, can I?" _

"But how are you gonna make them suffer?" I asked myself.

_"You leave that to me. All you need to do is let me take over"_ I whispered to myself.

"I don't know" I said rubbing the back of my neck. Yes, they hurt me, betrayed me but should I really get back at them? Seeing my dilemma I started to whisper more hateful things in my ear. After a while I couldn't take it anymore. I decided to give myself up to my other self. Not to mention, I do want to get rid of the pain. I said myself that I won't feel it anymore.

"What do I have to do to let you take over?" I asked with stoic voice.

_"Turn off your emotions"_

_"Turn off your humanity"_

_"Turn off everything"_

**AN: Please review review review. Let me know what you think. Love you all. Hugs and kisses. **


	21. Chapter 21: Sweetest Poison

**AN: Thank you thank you thank you sooooooooo much for your reviews. They are fantabulous. I love you all. This is another chapter for you. Hope you like it. Please read and review. Please please please. Love, hugs and kisses. **

**Chapter 21: Sweetest Poison **

**Edward's POV**

I had feared that the plan of taking Valerie to Volterra and breaking her bond with Alec is not going to work but I never thought the situation is going to get so messed up. Alec is keeping Valerie paralyzed otherwise she would've killed herself by now. At the moment it looked as if she's sleeping peacefully on my lap. The entire flight, I didn't let go of her for a second. My thoughts traveled to my wife. Bella, how could she do something so wrong to Valerie? I understand she was concerned for Renesmee but she didn't have any right to put Valerie's life in danger. I can't look at her anymore. And the rest of the family was also displeased with Bella's action. She has been manipulating Valerie for days. I was having a hard time believing it but it is true. Therefore Bella stayed behind in Forks. She didn't have any choice in this matter. I didn't want her to come to Volterra and neither did Renesmee. Bella complicated everything. I probably will forgive her one day but not right away.

"Are we there yet?" asked Emmett getting impatient. He is worried about Valerie. We all are. Alec's black smoke is still surrounding her. His face was void of any emotion but since I could read his mind I knew that he was feeling very bad about breaking Valerie's heart and causing her pain. I guess he did care about Valerie after all. And Renesmee looked devastated. She's not only feeling guilty but scared too. She will never be able to forgive herself if something happens to Valerie. Chelsea is our only hope now.

"We'll land any minute now" said Felix looking at the time. He, Demetri and Jane were watching Valerie like hawks. They were worried. Very worried indeed. They were supposed to bring Valerie back to Volterra safe and soundly not paralyzed and broken from inside. They were worried that Aro will not be pleased. I rolled my eyes reading their thoughts.

"Alice haven't you seen anything yet?" Jasper asked her. Alice is trying to find out what Valerie would do after waking up from her paralyzed state so that we could be ready to deal with it. Unfortunately she hasn't seen any vision yet.

"I'm trying Jasper. It seems Valerie will act on impulse. She hasn't made any decision" said Alice and I sighed heavily. I wish I could do something to make this situation better but I'm absolutely helpless here. Damn!

"I think she'll try to kill herself" said Demetri making everyone turn their eyes at him. Renesmee and I glared at him angrily for saying that. "What else would she do after getting her heartbroken?" Demetri looked at Renesmee and Alec accusingly. This time I agreed with him. They were supposed to stay away from each other until everything is settled but no they had to sneak behind our backs and get caught by Valerie out of all the people.

"We didn't want this to happen" Renesmee defended herself and Alec.

"Sure" said Jane with a scoff. Renesmee threw a glare at her but remained quiet. There's nothing to say for her. She made a mistake. They both did. Unfortunately Valerie is paying the price for it.

"I still can't believe what Bella did" spoke up Rose shaking her head to herself.

"She was trying to save Renesmee" said Esme not defending Bella but understanding her action.

"I didn't need saving" said Renesmee under her breath. She was furious when she found out what her mom did. Bella not only played with Valerie but she tried to separate Renesmee from Alec and for blood singers it is a very sensitive matter. I know that because staying away from Bella is physically painful for me. Even now after everything she did, I longed to be with her. But the pull towards her has weakened because of her action. I can stay away from her without feeling a constant heartache right now. But Renesmee and Alec are new to this. They'll constantly wish to be near each other. I haven't thought about it yet what I feel about Renesmee and Alec being together. With everything that's going on with Valerie, I didn't have the time. But I know that Alec is in love with Renesmee and vice versa. He'll never hurt her, physically or emotionally. That's good enough for me, at least for now.

_"Please fasten your seat belts. The plane is about to land"_

The pilot announced. I wrapped my arms around Valerie more tightly, keeping her steady and secure. I felt horrible because it felt like I was holding a dead body in my arms because of lack of movements from Valerie. I wish she would stir a little or snore lightly. Do something to make me feel I'm holding someone alive. The plane soon landed. After the announcement from the pilot we all stood up from our seats. I was holding Valerie bridal style.

"Be careful Edward" said Esme with concern as I carried my daughter out of the plane. Everyone else walked behind me. More Volturi guards were already waiting for us with cars. They were obviously here to receive us. I recognized, Santiago, Corin, Heidi, and Afton. There were other lower ranking guards as well. We all rushed into the cars. Alec and Renesmee got into the same car as me and Valerie for obvious reasons. We reached the Volturi castle as fast as possible. Aro, Caius and Marcus must be waiting for our arrival impatiently. The next few hours will be extremely crucial on all of us. I just hope for the best.

**Jasper's POV**

Stress, everyone is stressed and I'm no exception. My family isn't worried because we're going to meet the Volturi, we're worried about Valerie and what she'll do once she's no longer paralyzed. We are expecting a lot of struggling and fighting and tears. I'm preparing myself to feel Valerie's pain. I know I would hate it. And I would try my best to lessen it with my power. Life isn't fair. I know that. But in Valerie's case life is extremely unfair. I feel sorry for her. Over the time, I've grown to like this naive innocent little girl. She's very different. Valerie can see goodness in anyone and always tries to keep everyone around her happy. There's no arrogance in her even though she's extremely powerful being. I would hate to see her all broken. She doesn't deserve pain and sufferings. Unfortunately that's all she got in her life. Even if she manages to see a glimpse of happiness in her life later she faces nothing but darkness. Alice saw Valerie killing herself. I'm not worried about that though because I know we won't let her do it but I'm worried about something else. What if we manage to save her life but couldn't keep her alive? What if the heartbreak changes Valerie? Turn her into a zombie. A living breathing corpse and nothing but that. Would that be any better than death? I pray that Valerie finds her mate. Her love for Alec destroyed her, now a new love is going to save her. Little did I know Valerie was beyond saving now?

"This way please" one of the guards, I think his name is Afton said. Me and my family were following him along with other Volturi guards. We came across a human secretary who greeted us in Italian. Fool. She'll never be turned. Soon we arrived in front of huge doors. Santiago opened it easily. We entered what I think is the throne room Alice spoke about once. I've never been inside this castle. I must say it's quite luxurious and fascinating. But I would still prefer to not live here. It's not difficult to tell that many innocent people have died here.

"Oh the Cullens have finally arrived. I was getting so worried" said Aro dramatically and he walked up us.

"Hello Aro" greeted Carlisle with a small smile.

"Carlisle, old friend. How I wish we were meeting under a better circumstance" saying that Aro immediately dismissed Carlisle and approached Edward.

"Oh dear" said Aro sadly as he looked at Valerie with concern. And he was indeed worried. I could feel it. Edward however looked like he's preventing an urge to scoff loudly. Aro must be worried because his power source is in danger.

"This isn't how I was expecting her to return" said Caius with annoyance in his voice. He looked at Alec, Jane, Felix and Demetri. They all had their heads lowered.

"Forgive us master. We didn't have another choice" said Jane feeling embarrassed and humiliated that she failed to do a task properly.

"Is that so? Well then I must know everything. Jane dear" Aro extended his hand towards her. Jane put her small hand in his and Aro started reading her mind. The more Aro gained information the more he got disappointed and displeased. He's not happy a bit with what he just learned. Aro let go of Jane's hand and clicked his tongue three times.

"Edward, it appears your wife and your daughter messed up with our Valerie pretty badly" our Valerie? I scoffed in my mind. Of course Aro would never blame Alec. He's also guilty. Actually everything is his fault. He shouldn't have gotten involved with a girl who isn't his mate. Given Bella wasn't innocent but none of this is Renesmee's fault. In my eyes she's as much innocent as Valerie.

"Valerie is my daughter Aro" Edward said with anger in his voice. I could only feel Aro's emotion and it was making me furious, no wonder Edward is feeling murderous who can read that power hungry bastard's mind.

"I'm sure after what happened to her Valerie won't be very proud of that anymore" said Aro with serious tone of voice. He's definitely bipolar. At least he isn't being dramatic anymore.

"Felix" Aro only said his name but he understood what his master wants him to do. Felix took Valerie from Edward. He wanted to protest but Carlisle put his hand on Edward's shoulder and stopped him from saying anything. Felix laid Valerie right in the middle of the throne room on the marble floor. Then he walked away from the unconscious Valerie.

"Alec" Aro ordered. Alec slowly started retreating his smoke from Valerie. Once the smoke was completely gone, we all started waiting for Valerie to wake up while holding our breaths. Five seconds passed by, ten seconds passed by. One minute passed by. Valerie remained frozen.

"Why isn't she waking up?" asked a beautiful looking lady. I think she's one of the wives. Probably Sulpicia. Aro's wife. She is looking at Valerie with genuine concern.

"I think something's wrong with her" whispered one of the guards. I guess it was Heidi.

"Alec can't paralyze anyone permanently, can he?" Rose asked me worriedly and I shook my head however I felt unsure about it. Carlisle rushed over to Valerie and kneel down beside her. He started examining her.

"Her pulse is normal. So is her temperature and heartbeat. I think she's just sleeping right now" said Carlisle and many people felt relieved at once. I was one of them.

"Then wake her up" Caius snapped with irritation in his voice.

"Calm down brother. I think we should let Valerie sleep" said Aro again with extremely cheerful tone of voice. But I could tell he is far from feeling cheerful at the moment. "Felix, Corin take Valerie to her room" Felix walked up to Valerie again and he picked her up as if lifting a feather. "Be careful. Don't disturb her sleep" commanded Aro "She looks so peaceful" Edward and Renesmee immediately started to follow them but Aro stopped them.

"I need you to stay here. There are matters we must discuss immediately" said Aro challenging Edward to disobey him. Edward was about to do just that but I interrupted him.

"I'll go" I told Edward in my mind not to get into trouble with Aro right now. Valerie would need him when she wakes up. Edward unhappily agreed and nodded his head. I walked out of the throne room after glancing at Alice once. She smiled at me showing me her support. I soon caught up with Felix and Corin. They were walking in human pace so that Valerie wouldn't wake up. We walked in silence for a while then Corin spoke up.

"Poor Valerie. I thought she and Alec will be together forever. They made such a lovely couple" since I could feel their emotions, I know Corin is not faking her sadness for Valerie.

"I wish Alec had tried harder to resist the Cullen. Mate or not, she can never love Alec the way Valerie did" said Felix completely ignoring my presence there.

"Do you think Alec will be punished this time? After all Valerie is the princess of Volturi" wondered Corin.

"Alec? No, he's Aro's favorite and Caius's as well. He wouldn't even be grounded. Though Alec wouldn't go completely unpunished this time. His guilt is enough punishment for him" said Felix

"I must say I'm surprised to see Alec's feeling guilty" said Corin which made Felix glance at her. She rolled her eyes "Oh come on Felix we both know Valerie isn't the first girl who got her heartbroken by Alec"

"Please Corin don't compare those skanks with Valerie. Valerie wasn't a one night stand for Alec. You know that. She's the first person Alec opened up to besides Jane" I didn't know the Volturi were so interested in Valerie and Alec's love life. They are downright gossiping about it. Even Felix. I thought he can do nothing else but kill people. Perhaps he's different in his home. We reached a room I figured is Valerie's room. Corin opened the door and we all entered. Felix gently put Valerie on the bed. Corin sighed out heavily.

"Alec used to spend hours in this room after Valerie left. Such a tragic end to such a great love story" said Corin more to herself than to us.

"Yes, loosing the love of your life to your sister, tragic indeed" said Felix with unemotional tone of voice but I sensed disapproval radiating off of him. I couldn't stay quiet anymore.

"Renesmee didn't want this to happen. She never wanted to hurt her sister" I'm an empath. I know how much Renesmee loves Valerie and how truly sorry she is for taking Alec away from her. But Renesmee just doesn't have a choice in this matter. Even if she asks Alec to stay away from her for Valerie's sake, the Volturi won't obey. For mates, it's impossible to not be with each other.

"Is that why she jumped into bed with Alec knowing what Valerie would do if she finds out?" Felix asked smugly. I couldn't help but glare at him.

"Alec didn't exactly complain" I snapped at Felix. He glared at me.

"Boys, you're gonna wake her up" Corin whisper yelled at us. The three of us looked at Valerie and she stirred a little. "Good job you two"

"Felix, go inform Aro that Valerie is waking up" said Corin. Without wasting a second Felix left the room. Corin and I stared at Valerie anxiously. A part of me wished for her to forget seeing Alec and Renesmee together in the three house. I didn't want her to feel pain and agony like she did in the woods. It was horrible. I never felt such intense pain before.

"Be prepared to hold her down if she tries to run" I told Corin and she nodded her head. If I were a human I would be holding my breath right now. Valerie slowly opened her eyes. I felt myself getting tensed up. But that was my own emotion not Valerie's. Standing beside me, Corin also got tensed up. Valerie looked at her left then at right. She slowly got up and sat on the bed. I focused on her feelings to see if she's feeling shocked, confused or worried or any pain. I was surprised when I felt nothing. She wasn't feeling anything at the moment. Not even confusion. It made me confused. Valerie looked at us. Her eyes were empty and cold. The brightness in her eyes that was constantly present before is gone now. Her appearance was the same yet she looked different to me. Valerie didn't say anything to us. She just got off the bed and walked over to the window. She opened the curtains. The moon was shining brightly outside. Seeing Valerie so calm and emotionless I got more worried. I guess her thrashing, screaming and crying would be much better than this. Corin was feeling anxious too. When I tried to manipulate her feelings I found nothing. There was nothing to manipulate. Valerie was empty like an empty glass.

"Valerie" Corin called her name. Hoping to get a response from Valerie.

"I'm dirty. Can you run a bath for me Corin?" Valerie's voice startled me. It was sweet like saccharine yet very sinister and emotionless. The warmth and pleasantness have disappeared. What's going on? What happened to Valerie?

"Sure" said Corin feeling extremely confused and worried too. She walked inside the bathroom leaving me and Valerie alone. I hesitated but spoke up anyway.

"How are you feeling Valerie?" I asked. Valerie raised her eye brows at me and smirked. I instantly got a bad feeling in my guts.

"You're an empath Jasper. You tell me" her gaze unnerved me, her voice haunted me, her smirk like smile got me tensed up and made me uneasy. This isn't right. Valerie shouldn't act like this. She should be hurt, angry or broken but it seems as if Valerie has become something dark. If this is how she has decided to deal with her heartbreak then we have a huge problem. A very huge problem.

"Valerie, your bath is ready" Corin announced.

"Thank you Corin. You both may leave now. And please don't let anyone bother me while I'm enjoying my bath" saying that Valerie walked inside the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Corin looked at me.

"Why am I having this bad feeling in my guts?" she asked me.

"I need to talk to Edward" I said rushing out of the room.

"And I need to talk to Aro" Corin came along with me. When we went down to the throne room again, Aro, Caius and Marcus were preparing to visit Valerie in her room. Everyone else was anxious to meet her too. Edward and Renesmee were being very impatient along with Alec. Corin rushed to Aro and let him take her hand. I went to Edward and the rest of my family.

"Jasper what happened? You look worried" said Alice looking at my face.

"Something's wrong with Valerie. She's... she's not feeling anything" I said worriedly. Edward started panicking inwardly as he read my mind.

"Perhaps she's in shock" said Esme.

"No Esme. How can I make you understand? I think... I think Valerie has turned off her emotions. I think she was trying to escape from her pain-" Aro interrupted me before I could say more.

"Jasper" he came over to me in vampire speed "May I?" as if I've a choice. I gave him my hand. He snatched it greedily and started reading my mind. Aro gulped loudly while letting go of my hand.

"What is it brother?" asked Caius with anxiousness. Even Marcus looked worried.

"Nothing to be worried about brothers" said Aro loudly and tried to sound cheerful "I'm sure Valerie will be fine in no time"

"But what happened to her?" Caius asked.

"Oh it's just Valerie has stopped herself from feeling anything to cope with her father and sister's scandalous betrayal" the entire Cullen family glared at Aro. I noticed Alec closing his eyes and sighing out heavily. He's feeling trapped between two covens. He can't stand with his own coven because of Renesmee and he can't defend the Cullens because of Aro. In the end Alec just staying quiet and out of action. He's feeling worried about Valerie though which amused me. I really thought Alec would drop Valerie like dead weight now that he has Renesmee but he still cares about Valerie. I guess what he and Valerie had was really something extraordinary.

"So how do we fix her?" asked Caius to Aro.

"Valerie is not a toy" Edward snapped at Caius.

"Yet you're the ones who played with her" said Aro. This has been going on for a while now. Aro and Edward arguing about who played with Valerie and who used her for her power. Speaking of Valerie's power, if she doesn't feel anything she isn't going to hesitating using her power anymore. Am I the only one worried about what she might do?

"Edward please calm down" said Carlisle "This isn't the time for arguments. We should all be thinking about how to help Valerie"

"I already know what to do. Chelsea here will break all her bonds with your family and she will be just fine. You Cullens are the ones causing all the problems in Valerie's life" said Caius in enraged tone of voice and quite ruthlessly.

"Don't you dare" this time Renesmee lashed out. Alec immediately gave her a look to stay quiet but she ignored it completely.

"Do not speak unless you're spoken to girl. Have you no manners?" the way Caius looked at Renesmee it should've scared her to death but our Renesmee stayed strong. She only got more enraged.

"I think what Caius suggested is best for Valerie. What do you think Marcus?" asked Aro not giving a damn about the Cullens.

"I think we should meet Valerie once before deciding anything" said Marcus wisely. Now I know why he's a leader of the Volturi. Aro thought about it for a moment.

"Very well. Jane dear please fetch Valerie" ordered Aro.

"That won't be necessary" said the same sugary voice. I think I just shivered hearing that voice. And I know for sure it's not just me. Valerie walked inside the throne room. She walked straight with her head held high. Valerie's wearing a short black toga dress with laced three quarter sleeve and a belt around her small waist. The dress is quite short so her long legs are perfectly revealed. Black pencil heel sandals looked nice on her small feet. Her hair is nicely done in a fishtail braid which is brought in front for show. I wonder how Valerie did everything so quickly. All the black she's wearing really complimented her eyes and her long nails were painted red. She's wearing red lipstick too. I've never seen her style so boldly before. And judging others expression, they haven't either. I also noticed that she isn't wearing her Volturi necklace. Valerie looked beautiful without any doubt but her beauty wasn't the usual innocent beauty. Again I saw darkness in her. Not because she's wearing a black dress but because of her demeanor. The strange thing is she didn't appear emotionless like most of the Volturi guards. There are expressions on Valerie's face. It's just there's nothing inside her. Which is very terrifying.

Valerie walked up to Aro without sparing a glance at anyone else "Master" she bowed a little in front of him which everyone in my family despised to no limit "I've missed you"

"So did I my child. I'm soo glad to have you back" Aro embraced Valerie to which she didn't object to at all. Edward was glaring daggers at Aro. I however felt confused because Valerie wasn't really feeling happy to see Aro neither she was faking any emotion. Like before she is feeling nothing. But she is pretending to be very glad at the moment.

"I apologize for leaving the way I left master. I shouldn't have done it. Please forgive me" said Valerie sounding very guilty.

"That is quite alright Valerie" Aro sighed out heavily afterwards "I have heard everything that happened with you my dear. I'm so sorry" said Aro over dramatically. Edward and I both rolled our eyes.

"Your condolence is what I need master. Thank you very much" said Valerie enthusiastically. We all got confused. Even the guards looked baffled. Alec looked extremely puzzled. Caius and Marcus were sitting on their thrones. They were trying to understand this confusing situation.

"Valerie dear, may I have a peek into your mind? If that is alright with you" asked Aro with over affectionate voice.

"Of course master. Anything for you" Valerie gave Aro her hand. He grabbed it greedily and started reading her mind. After a moment Aro frowned in confusion. I saw Edward frowning in confusion too.

"Edward what is it?" Alice asked him.

"Valerie's mind is blank. Aro can only read her past thoughts not the present ones" replied Edward. Just like her heart, her mind is blank too. How did that happen? I think she's protecting her thoughts. But how? She isn't a shield.

"What about you? Can you read her mind?" asked Rosalie curiously.

"I can but it's like blank pages of a book. There's nothing written on it" said Edward feeling frustrated.

"May be she isn't thinking of anything right now" suggested Emmett.

"I don't think that's the case here" I said to them.

"Something wrong master?" Valerie asked worriedly as she noticed Aro's confused look. I've a feeling she's only pretending to be worried and knew exactly what's going on.

"No no nothing is wrong" Aro lied through his teeth "You're just getting stronger I think. It's wonderful" Aro thought about something for a second then spoke up again "Come, meet Caius and Marcus" Valerie smiled and nodded her head. Aro took her to Caius and Marcus. She bowed in front of them too.

"Where's your necklace Valerie?" Caius asked about the stupid Volturi symbol necklace. That guy is unbelievable. He's wondering about a stupid necklace at such crucial time. But I guess wearing the necklace means you're part of the Volturi and Caius wants Valerie with them at any cost.

"It didn't look good with my outfit. I hope you don't mind master Caius" this time Valerie spoke with an edge in her voice. But with a smile nevertheless.

"Of course not" interrupted Aro before Caius could say anything "It's just a necklace after all. You'll always be a Volturi with or without it"

"That's what I thought. You're so kind master Aro" said Valerie happily. Renesmee looked at Alec who just shrugged his shoulders at her telling her he has no clue what is going on.

"How are you feeling Valerie?" asked Marcus with serious tone of voice. Valerie thought about it for a moment.

"I don't really know master" answered Valerie truthfully.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Marcus interrogated her further.

"I don't know means I don't know master" Valerie didn't hesitate to talk back but no one can accuse her of being disrespectful.

"Alright, tell me what you feel about your father?" asked Marcus pointing at Edward. Valerie looked at Edward. Edward's eyes immediately softened and he looked at Valerie with an intense pleading look. I know Edward is hoping for Valerie to say something to him. Do something, anything that would prove that Valerie hasn't gone insane. Without saying a word to Edward Valerie turned to look back at Marcus.

"What's there to feel master?" Valerie asked shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly "He is just the guy who knew my mother. He'll never give me more priority than his other daughter so, I guess I'm better off without him"

"What A Wise Choice! Bless you my dear" Aro exclaimed happily. Edward couldn't stay quiet anymore.

"Valerie, no. Please listen to me" Edward approached Valerie and made her look at him. He held onto Valerie's forearms. "I know you're angry. You're mad at me. At everyone. You've every right to be angry. I'm sorry for everything that happened. Please Valerie. You know I love you" hearing that Valerie gave Edward an intense look. She slowly removed Edward's hands from her arms.

"I know dad. I know you love me" she then gave Edward a sad look and then sighed out heavily before saying "I just don't need it."

Edward was shocked to hear that but Valerie didn't give it a damn. She looked back at a very pleased Aro "May I leave master. I'm starving. I guess I haven't eaten anything for quiet a long time"

"Of course dear. Corin, Santiago escort Valerie to the kitchen please" Valerie started walking towards the door along with the assigned guards. But she stopped in her track when she came near Renesmee.

"Oh I almost forgot" Valerie walked up to Renesmee. Everyone tensed up immediately. Alec was standing at a distance with his sister. He was ready to walk over to Renesmee and protect her in case Valerie tries to hurt her. However Jane kept Alec in his place. When Valerie was close enough to Renesmee, she spoke up.

"My little sister, Congratulations!" said Valerie nicely which shocked everyone to no limit "Who knew you are going to turn out to be Alec's mate. I must say you're really very lucky. I mean who gets to have two mates from two different spices. If you get bored with one you can always go back to the other one and then come back again. It's amazing, isn't it? Well since I guess you'll be staying here from now on, see you around. And of course have fun" with a huge grin plastered on her face, Valerie walked out of the throne room. Renesmee released the breath she was holding in. She looked completely flushed. It was quite clear that Valerie very politely and nicely humiliated Renesmee in front of everyone. What is wrong with Valerie? Does she want revenge? But the problem I didn't feel vengeance radiating off her. Perhaps she's hiding her emotions from me even though I've no idea how she's doing that.

"That went quite well" said Caius smirking evilly making us glare at him.

"Brother, does she have any intention of going against us?" Aro asked Marcus about Valerie with serious tone of voice.

"No" said Marcus then he hesitated and said "I'm not sure. I didn't sense treachery or loyalty for that matter. I couldn't predict anything about her. But I can tell, something isn't right"

"Master" Chelsea spoke up. Everyone looked at her along with the leaders "I'm afraid I won't be able to help Valerie"

"Do explain dear" said Aro anxiously.

"Master my power is to manipulate and create bonds. Valerie isn't bonded with anyone right now-"

"Not even me?" Aro asked cutting off Chelsea sounding shocked.

"No master not even you. Therefore I can't manipulate any bond. And as far as creating new bonds goes, I can't do that either" said Chelsea feeling displeased with herself.

"Why not?" asked Caius impatiently.

"Because Valerie has turned everything off master. Her emotions, feelings and even her- humanity" just as Chelsea said that with fear and worry in her voice, we all heard an air piercing scream of a female. I guess it's the human secretary screaming. No one said anything but we all understood that Valerie's the one torturing the human. And I knew very well that this is only the beginning. God help us!


	22. Chapter 22: Burning Down Memories

**AN: Thank you emmacv, lightbabe, Maiannaise, ericzmic, Kameo.1314, and guest for your reviews. Also thanks to everyone else who read the story and liked it. Please keep supporting the story. It means a lot to me. Let me know what you think. Your opinion is greatly appreciated. This is another chapter for you. Hope you like it. Please read and review. Love, hugs and kisses. **

**Chapter 22: Burning Down Memories **

**Third Person's POV**

Valerie stood still in her room. Her room. So many things happened in her room. So many memories. Valerie looked at the window and got lost in old memories.

_The window was open and so were the curtains. Light wind was blowing inside the room early in the evening. Valerie was sitting on the window sill and looking outside, staring at the open sky and shining stars. She sighed out heavily feeling bored. Alec should've come in her room two hours ago but he hasn't yet. Valerie was getting impatient waiting for him. Suddenly she heard a knock on her door. Valerie's face brightened up immediately thinking it's Alec. She rushed to open the door. However when Valerie opened it she found Felix standing there, not Alec. The shining in her eyes dimmed a little bit but Valerie kept smiling. _

_"Felix what brought you here?" _

_"I came here to remind you that you've training in an hour with me and Demetri" said Felix with serious tone of voice yet friendly enough. _

_"Of course. I'm going to start getting ready now" with a nod Felix walked away. Valerie closed the door and sighed out heavily while shaking her head to herself. She isn't going to see Alec until late night now. _

_"You broke your promise again" Valerie muttered to herself. Of course it's not happening for the first time that Alec promised to meet Valerie and then didn't show up. But Valerie still loves him way too much. _

_"Hey beautiful" a gasp escaped Valerie's mouth as she jumped and turned around. Alec is sitting on the window sill where Valerie was sitting just a while ago. Alec often uses the window as they're keeping their relationship a secret. _

_"Alec" a smile appeared on Valerie's lips. She ran into Alec's awaiting arms. They embraced each other affectionately for a moment then Valerie pulled away and playfully glared at Alec. "You scared me" Valerie pouted her lips. Alec cupped her face with one hand and kissed her pouted lips. _

_"Did I now?" _

_Valerie wrapped her arms around Alec's neck and pulled him closer to her. "Yes you did" Valerie pecked Alec's soft lips "And you've kept me waiting for two long excruciatingly painful hours" she affectionately caressed Alec's face with the back of her fingers. "It's not fair" _

_"I know" agreed Alec while running his digits through Valerie's soft hair, keeping them out of her face. Next he put his hand on Valerie's shoulder and pulled down the sleeve of her dress "Let me make it up to you."_

_"I've training with Felix and Demetri in an hour" Valerie informed Alec but didn't attempt to stop him as his hand went behind her back and he unzipped the chain of her dress. "And you know I can't miss. Aro would be displeased if I do" _

_"Yes, you shouldn't displease Aro. Well we better be quick then" saying that Alec crushed his lips on Valerie's. They passionately started to kiss each other. Valerie forgot all about her training. If she could she would've spent the entire night with her lover. Alec walked them over to the bed and they dropped on it. Valerie laid back and Alec got on top of her. He pulled her dress up revealing Valerie's long legs while keeping their mouths attached. Soon Alec's hand reached the undergarment that hidden the treasure. He pulled the panties down and threw it across the room. Valerie moaned in the kiss loudly when Alec touched her core. His cold thumb worked on her nerve bundle. Valerie arched up her back out of pleasure. _

_"Alec" she breathed out heavily. Alec inserted two fingers in her. _

_"So wet you are love. Is it for me?" blushing brightly Valerie nodded her head. Her eyes however were darkened with lust and need. She needed Alec. Right now. Alec's own eyes looked hazy with lust. _

_"Alec please" Alec smirked seeing her desperation. _

_"Please what my princess?" _

_"I need you" smiling mischievously Alec unbuckled his pants and opened his zipper. Soon Valerie had him inside her. They both moaned in pleasure. They didn't attempt to get completely naked. As they're in a hurry, getting undressed isn't a good idea. Alec's thrusts were careful. Though Valerie's a half breed. He could still break her. Valerie realized too that Alec is being careful. He's always careful in the beginning. Valerie doesn't need him to be careful with her. She isn't breakable. Alec had his face buries in the crook of Valerie's neck. "Alec don't hold back" she whispered in his ear that sounded quite seductive to the elite Volturi guard. Alec looked up and bored his gaze into her eyes. _

_"I could hurt you" Alec said with concern. Valerie put her hand against his cheek. _

_"You won't" she said confidently with a smile on her swollen lips. They stared at each other for a moment. Then Alec kissed her lips and said "I wish you were in my life from the beginning" _

Valerie snapped out of that memory. Her eyes went from the window to the bed. She remembered every single thing that happened on that very bed. So many times she and Alec made love on it. Or simply lay beside each other and talked. Or just enjoyed the silence while wrapped in each others arms. All those memories, still vivid in Valerie's mind. There was a time when she cherished them but now they were nothing but a curse for her. Those memories are a reminder now how naive she was and how easily people could manipulate her and use her. Alec was indeed using her, wasn't he? How easily she let people play with her. Valerie's eyes wondered over to the couch next. A lot of things happened on the couch as well.

_Valerie was lying on the couch. Her head on Alec's lap. Alec was reading a book to her.__ Cinderella. She just loves fairy tales. No one has ever read to her when she was a child. Valerie one day told Alec about it and since then Alec would read to her whenever he gets the chance to do so. _

_"And they lived happily ever after" Alec finished reading the story. He leaned forward and kissed Valerie's hair. She smells enchanting. Alec could dazzle Valerie with his looks and charms but Valerie could dazzle Alec too. She doesn't know about it though. Alec is always secretive about his feelings and thoughts. Valerie remained quiet for a moment. _

_"You know Alec, I just realized in a way I'm a lot like Cinderella. She suffered a lot in the beginning of her life but then she became a princess. I also had a hard life but now I'm living in a castle" Valerie said thoughtfully._

_"Well, you didn't have a cruel step mother and insufferable step sisters" Alec pointed out. _

_"Are step mothers always horrible and cruel?" Valerie asked curiously. _

_"Not necessarily but most of the time they are" said Alec. "Be glad that you didn't have one" _

_"I had a hateful care taker" Valerie pointed out. _

_"Cinderella became a princess. You're not a princess. Not yet at least" said Alec patting Valerie's head. _

_"Hmm, that's true. Well at least I have a prince charming" said Valerie happily. _

_"Really? Who is it?" Alec asked while smirking. He's teasing Valerie. Valerie rolled her eyes and sat up. She looked at Alec right into his eyes. _

_"It's you stupid. You're my prince charming" Alec wrapped an arm around Valerie's waist and pulled her to him. She slammed against Alec's body. Their faces inches away from each other. _

_"Is that so? Well then the prince charming desires to kiss his princess. Do I have the permission my princess?" Alec asked smiling. Valerie grinned happily. _

_"Yes you do my prince" and they began to kiss slowly and passionately. _

Valerie's eyes went from the couch to the closet in the room. She remembered one time she had to hide Alec in the closet once. He had came to visit Valerie when he wasn't suppose to. Suddenly Corin and Renata came into Valerie's room to spend some time with her and have girl talks with her. Alec couldn't get out of the room so he had to hide inside the closet. Though Corin and Renata could smell Alec's scent in the room but it was obvious that his scent would be in Valerie's room since he comes here often. Alec heard everything the girls talked about. He was very glad to hear that the female population of the coven thinks that he's hot. They usually don't praise his appearance in front of him. They believe he shouldn't get his ego boosted up. Not that Alec doesn't know he's very handsome and devilishly charming. Its just it's nice to hear girls talk about him and his looks.

Valerie's eyes traveled towards the bathroom next. How many times she and Alec bathed together? She vividly remembered every time. Her mind yet again went to another flashback.

_Alec and Valerie were inside the jacuzzi bathtub. Bubbles covered the surface of the water. That's the only thing kept their naked bodies from being exposed. Valerie was leaning back against Alec's chest while he planted butterfly kisses against her exposed neck and shoulder blade. His one hand cupped Valerie's breast, fondling it longingly while his other hand went inside her legs. His fingers exploring every bit of her womanhood. Valerie had her eyes closed and her head was resting on Alec's shoulder while she enjoyed Alec's hands on her body. Valerie moaned a little when Alec pinched her clitoris. She was slowly combing Alec's hair with one hand as well. There was no rush. No desperate need to reach the climax. Both Alec and Valerie were simply relaxing and enjoying the light but intense intimacy.  
_

_"Alec, when are we going to tell everyone about us?" Valerie asked. She was thinking about it for sometime. _

_"I haven't thought about it yet" answered Alec truthfully. _

_"We should. Before we get caught" said Valerie wisely. _

_"I know" was Alec's only response. They remained in silence for a moment. _

_"Do you think Aro would be angry with us?" _

_"I don't know love. But Aro has never denied me anything before. I am certain he won't object to us being together. I want you Valerie so I shall have you with me. Forever" Alec said with a promise in his voice. _

_"What about Jane? She still hates me" said Valerie with sadness. Alec smiled a little at that. _

_"Jane will learn to love you too. She just needs a little more time" _

_"I have time. I just hope she stops hating me sooner rather than later. I don't want her to hate me. Also I don't like to see you divided between us. It's not fair for you" Alec gave Valerie a confused look. She sighed out heavily. "I know you're keeping our relationship a secret because of Jane. Well mostly because of her. She doesn't want you to be with me. I don't know what I've done to make her hate me so much."_

_"Hey don't be upset about it" said Alec seeing Valerie's sad face "It's just that for over a thousand years it was just me and Jane. Just the two of us. No one else came in between us. But now that you're in my life, my sister is just being jealous about it. She'll get over it. I promise" Alec kissed Valerie's lips. She gave him a soft smile. Valerie pressed her forehead against Alec's. _

_"I think I understand Jane" said Valerie thoughtfully "If I were her, I wouldn't want to loose you too. You're very special Alec" _

_"Really?" Alec was amused to see Valerie thinks so highly of him. _

_"Yes. I wish Jane and I were friends. Then we could be together without making her angry" Valerie sighed out heavily saying that. _

_"Hey, we'll be together no matter what. I don't care what my sister thinks" said Alec like a stubborn child. _

_"Well you should. Jane's your sister after all. I wish I had a sibling too. I've experienced loneliness that you never did because you had your sister with you. You should be thankful that you've Jane. I know I would be if I were you"_

_"Oh Valerie why are you so sweet. I'll try to resolve all conflicts with my sister as soon as possible" Alec promised. Valerie smiled at him.  
_

_"I love you" she said with intensity in her voice. Alec breathed out heavily and said-_

_"I know" _

Alec never said 'I love you too'. And when he did in Forks, it was nothing but a lie. Valerie should've realized it then that Alec is simply after her body. But that time she was so blindly in love with him. Valerie averted her eyes from the bathroom. She looked at the walls of the room. She and Alec had made out against these walls plenty of times. Made love even. Whenever they were against the wall, it was always rough and wild. A visible crack on the north wall is clear evidence of that. Every inch of the room has witnessed their love life. Valerie now knows there was no love though. The room is proof of their heated passionate thrill filled affair. The old Valerie would've done anything to keep the room safe and untouched but the new Valerie wishes to get rid of the past life altogether. She doesn't wish to be reminded of the love filled moments she spent with Alec. They will be nothing but thorns in her way towards her ultimate goal. Looking at the room carefully for one last time, Valerie started pouring Kerosene around the room. On the bed, on the couch, on the curtains and the closet and everywhere she saw it fit. The smell of the Kerosene immediately reached the vampires in the castle. They got alarmed. Alec, Jane, Felix, Demetri, Afton, Corin, and the Cullen along with Renesmee appeared in front of Valerie's room. The door was wide open so they didn't need to break it. They all watched Valerie standing in the middle of the room with a lighter in her hand. The small flame is shaking a little because of the blowing wind.

"Valerie what are you doing?" Jane asked with worry in her voice. It's not everyday the great fearless scary Jane sounds worried. But Valerie is making many things happen that has never happened before. She even got the leaders worried. Aro however is neglecting to take any action just yet. Since Valerie isn't showing any intention of harming him or his coven members and also continuously insulting the Cullens one way or another, Aro is enjoying the show to say the least. Aro had brushed off Valerie's actions saying that she's becoming a Volturi now. Unpredictable, ruthless and feared. But Edward is seeing what Aro isn't. If Valerie isn't stopped soon she'll turn everyone into her puppets even Aro, Caius and Marcus then god knows do what with them. Edward isn't concerned for the leaders of the Volturi clan. They are the least of his concern. He just wants to make Valerie normal again. And also he feared that if Valerie ever crosses Aro or threatens him, he'll put her under a death sentence. Then Aro would fear Valerie's power rather than appreciating it and he would try to destroy her.

"I want a new room" answered Valerie with calm emotionless voice. Then she dropped the lighter on the floor. It immediately started fire in the room. Everything caught fire before anyone could do anything. Valerie slowly walked out of the burning room. She stopped in front of Jane.

"I'm going out. I hope my new room would be ready before I get back" Jane remained silent. Let's just say she was kind of speechless at the moment. Everyone else was watching the room burn with shock and worry. They were stunned completely. Valerie started walking away but she stopped in her track and looked over her shoulder.

"I'd love it if my new room is in one of the towers" the towers are where Aro, Caius, Marcus and their wives live well except for beloved Didyme who is no more. Living in the tower means being as important as the leaders. Even Chelsea doesn't live in the towers who is closest to throne after Aro, Caius and Marcus. Well even though important Chelsea is still a guard whereas Valerie is the princess. In Valerie's opinion it's only fair for her to stay close to the masters rather than the guards.

"What do we do now?" Felix asked more to himself than to others. He sounded worried. Jane sighed out heavily.

"We prepare Valerie's new room" said Jane. Alec glanced at his sister. "Get to work Felix" saying that Jane walked away throwing a glance at her brother. Even though Jane didn't say anything out loud but her gaze clearly said 'this is all your fault'. Well Jane did warn Alec about getting involved with Valerie plenty of times. But did he listen? No, of course not. Two lower ranked guards started to put out the fire in the room. The Cullens and Alec walked away from there. Things are getting worse with passing time. Alec sighed out heavily. Since Valerie woke up yesterday she hasn't spared Alec a single glance. It's bothering Alec to no limit. Alec would've preferred Valerie yelling at him, cursing him rather than the crazy act she's pulling off. It's freaking everyone out. The Cullens are on the verge of a breakdown, especially Renesmee. Alec hates it. He needs to do something. He can't let Valerie act on like this. If Valerie doesn't approach him, then he will. He'll do anything to make Valerie turn on her emotions back. Because as long as Valerie doesn't become normal, he and Renesmee can't live happily or peacefully.

"May be you can do it" Edward spoke up reading Alec's mind. Everyone else looked at them "You've shared something with Valerie that no one else has. Perhaps you could get through her and make her feel again"

"But dad would it be wise for Alec to approach Valerie in this state. What if she hurts him?" Renesmee sounded very concerned which filled Alec's non-beating heart with happiness.

"She won't hurt me" Alec said confidently. Only if he knew how wrong he is.

"Besides, there is no other way" said Edward sounding frustrated and desperate. "Valerie has shut out everyone else" Renesmee sighed out heavily and nodded her head. She never imagined things would get so messed up. And it's all her fault. Only if she had stayed away from Alec back in Forks. Valerie wouldn't have seen them together and get hurt so badly that she decided to turn off her emotions altogether. What have she done?"

"Renesmee, what's done is done. Your feeling guilty isn't going to change anything. We must try to make Valerie normal again. That's our only priority at the time" said Edward reading his daughter's regretful thoughts.

"I think I should go after Valerie" said Alec out loud to no one particularly. The Cullens nodded their heads. Renesmee glanced at him worriedly but nodded anyway. Realizing that Renesmee wishes for some privacy with Alec her family left them alone. Renesmee walked up to Alec and looked at him intensely.

"Please be careful. Valerie's completely unpredictable right now. And with her humanity off, she can do anything" said Renesmee worriedly. Alec pulled her in his arms and embraced her lovingly.

"Don't worry amore (love). I'll be careful. Once Valerie gets well, we'll be together sempre e per sempre (always and forever)" Renesmee smiled happily. She leaned forward and kissed Alec's lips.

"I'm gonna hold onto that"

**Alec's POV **

I never thought Renesmee is going to love me so much. I find it really unbelievable. But I know she has fallen in love with me just like I've fallen for her. It happened in such short time but it's true. Our love for each other is very true. I am so glad to have her in my life. She could've rejected me but she didn't. After all the horrible things I've done Renesmee embraced me and welcomed me in her life with open arms. I'm forever grateful to her. Her family is also accepting me eventually. But like every great love story, my love story has a problem in it too. A problem in the name of Valerie. A girl I could've fallen in love with and still deeply care about. She's threatening my love life. If Valerie was just someone, a random girl then I would've killed her already but I can't even think about hurting Valerie. That girl loved me with all her heart, trusted me, looked up to me and became my friend after accepting everything about me. Valerie means a lot to me. I know I did wrong with her but finding my singer in Renesmee wasn't exactly something I could control. Not that I regret having Renesmee as my mate. She's the greatest person I've ever met and I love her so much. I just need to fix Valerie first before being together with Renesmee. I need to apologize to her and ask for her forgiveness. I need to do something right to Valerie. I believe in my heart that if I try my best everything will be alright. Valerie will forgive both me and Renesmee and start over again. She will live a new happiness filled life and I will live happily with my Renesmee. It will be like those fairy tales Valerie loves very much. They always have a happily ever after. Little did I know getting through Valerie will be next to impossible? And having a happy ending is a far fetched dream.

Following Valerie's scent I reached a fancy restaurant in the town area. Valerie's sitting at a table. She's doing something in her ipad while waiting for her order. She looked quite normal. For a moment I hoped to find out that she has turned on her emotions already. I walked up to Valerie. Even though she sensed my presence she chose to ignore me and pretended as if I wasn't standing right there. Inhaling a sharp breath I pulled out the chair and sat across from Valerie. She still didn't look up and kept her eyes glued to the screen.

"How long are you gonna avoid me?" I spoke up. Valerie sighed out heavily but didn't bother to look up and meet my eyes.

"I'm not avoiding anyone Alec. I'm just giving you and Renesmee some space. If I'm around you too much, she might feel threatened. After all I'm your ex and all. I don't want to be a bother in your love life. Not to mention Renesmee is my little sister, so" Valerie trailed off. Her voice is so calm and collected, it made me worried. Her voice didn't even shake. Not even a little.

"Valerie you aren't fooling anyone here. I know you're hurt-" Valerie interrupted me immediately. Usually I'm always calm and silent but Valerie is making me hyper and anxious.

"Excuse me? Why would I be hurt?" she questioned me pretending to be clueless. At least she looked up at me.

"Because you loved me and I broke your heart" I didn't want to say this out loud because I felt quite uneasy saying it but I had to talk.

"And I'm thankful to you that you did. Honestly. You brought me out of a stupid fairytale I was living in. Reality is much more fun. Seriously true love and all that crap, I can't believe I believed in all that nonsense. No wonder you never loved me back. I was so pathetic." Valerie said that more to herself than to me.

"No Valerie you're-" Before I could say anything else, a waiter came with Valerie's food. The interruption annoyed me but I kept my calm.

"Grazie (thank you)" Valerie said to the waiter. The waiter is a young man with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He charmingly smiled at Valerie that she returned just as charmingly. The guy was practically eye fucking Valerie. I felt anger shot through me. More because Valerie looked at him with interest in her eyes as well. It irritated me to no limit. No, I wasn't jealous. I don't think of Valerie as my property anymore. I am merely concerned for her. I don't want Valerie to become a whore who would sleep with any man. Many girls with broken heart choose that way to get over their former love. Valerie shouldn't become like that.

"Per favore fatemi sapere se avete bisogno di qualsiasi altra cosa. (Please let me know if you need anything else)" Valerie nodded her head smiling shyly. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Lasciateci in pace (Leave us alone)" I snapped at the waiter. He looked at me and dared to glare. I was wearing contacts therefore the waiter didn't get scared seeing my red colored eyes.

"Per favore non lo importa. Sta passando un momento difficile. (Please don't mind him. He's going through a tough time)" said Valerie politely. The waiter looked back at her and started drooling again. He smiled at her widely. I rolled my eyes at that.

"capisco la mia signora (I understand my lady). Buon appetito (Enjoy your meal)" the waiter left. Valerie looked back at me.

"You need to work on your manners" she said with mirthful voice and started cutting the steak on the plate.

"Valerie, why did you burn your room?" I asked with serious tone of voice. I have a feeling she wasn't burning down her room but destroying our memories together. If so then there's a possibility that Valerie still feels and there's still hope of getting her old self back.

"You know why. I want a new room" Valerie spoke enthusiastically. I sighed out heavily. I refused to believe she really doesn't feel anything at all. She must feel something. Damn it. Valerie put a piece of meat in her mouth and chewed. She shook her head and sighed out heavily. Valerie searched for the waiter who served her. He came over to her quickly.

"Yes ma'am"

" Avevo chiesto la mia bistecca sia ben fatto (I had asked for my steak to be well done)" the waiter looked taken aback for a moment. He quickly recovered and apologized. He wrote down the order wrongly. Probably because he was too busy ogling Valerie and thinking perverted things about her when writing down the order. Valerie smiled at him softly.

"Va tutto bene. Tutti facciamo degli errori. (It's alright. We all make mistakes) Don't we Alec?" she asked me with raised eye brows. I closed my eyes and then looked away from Valerie. Feeling frustrated.

"Per favore mi dia cinque minuti. Porterò il vostro ordine. (Please give me five minutes. I'll bring your order)" the waiter requested. I felt like snapping his neck for not leaving us alone already.

"Oh that won't be necessary" said Valerie. The waiter frowned in confusion as he didn't understand English.

"mi scusi (Excuse me?)"

"Ti prego dammi la tua mano per un momento? (Would you please give me your hand for a moment?)" Looking confused the waiter gave Valerie his hand. In a blink of an eye Valerie put his hand on the table and chopped his fingers off with the table knife. It was obvious Valerie used great amount of strength to do so. When did she get to strong? An air piercing scream escaped the waiter's mouth. Shaking with fear and writhing in pain he dropped on the ground. I was completely stunned. Hearing the screams other people in the restaurant rushed towards us.

"Now you'll never make a mistake while taking an order" said Valerie to the screaming and bleeding waiter. She took a gulp from her cocktail juice, completely unaffected by the screaming or the murmuring from the crowd of people. She gracefully got up to leave. Valerie wasn't rushing to get out of the place at all even though people were staring at her with fear and shock in their eyes. Some people were busy helping the victimized waiter. Rushing to get him to the hospital. They were staring at me too. I didn't pay attention to the crowd though. My eyes were glued to Valerie while she collected her shopping bags. Valerie suddenly stopped. She looked at her hand. I noticed she's still wearing my promising ring. Valerie took it off and put it on the table in front of me.

"It never meant anything, did it?" with that Valerie walked away. I took the ring and closed my fist around it. Sighing out heavily I shook my head to myself.

"It did Valerie. It still does"

I realized then that getting the old Valerie back would be one hell of a mission for me. But I'm not going to give up. Not only for my sake but for Renesmee's sake. She will never be happy in her life knowing our love turned her sister into a monster. For our happiness' sake, I must bring Valerie back. I just hope it's not already too late.


End file.
